Dark yami
by lemerly
Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his yami,chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to him before he did something unforgivable.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya I know the title sucks, but it's all I could come up with. If some of you have got a better idea tell me, I've been wanting to write this for a while now. But I'd honestly do anything to get out of studying so here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh if I did I would have given Ryou and Bakura waaay more screen time. **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. He was chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before the latter did something unforgivable**.

Yugi woke up to the sound of steady dripping water landing in a puddle beside him. His head pounded and felt like it was stuck in a vice, the smell of urine and faeces surrounding him made him want to vomit. He let out a muffled groan and stiffened up as he realised he had some sort of a gag tied tightly around his mouth. Lifting his head he tried to look around but everything was black and the boy came to the conclusion that he was blindfolded. He tried to lift his arms to take it off but found that they were handcuffed together behind his back and from what he could feel tied behind him to a metal loop jutting out of the wall with some thick heavy rope that left his arms sore and stiff if he lifted them up for too long.

At least it was long enough for him to stand up if he needed to. Panic finally got a grip on him and he started to pull and tug on the ropes, moving them back and forth hoping that the rope would snap if he were to strain it hard enough, he had no such luck though. Exhausted, Yugi slunk back up against the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest. He was freezing. Only wearing a sleeveless black tank top which was covered in holes and cuts, he could feel the damp brick wall behind him and his leather pants did nothing other than keeping him covered. They didn't help against the cold actually if they did anything they just made him colder as they were soaking wet.

He was terrified. He was gagged, blindfolded and chained to a wall. He didn't know where he was or why he was there. I just want to go home. He put his head down on his knees and cried himself to sleep. Yugi woke up yet again to the sound of dripping water.

_drip drip drip._

The same annoying sound over and over again, it was driving him insane. It sounded like it was coming from his left so he heaved himself to the source of the sound and started kicking the puddle, splashing the water around with his bare feet. It hurt like hell. He pulled his legs back to his chest happily, savouring the fact that the room was quiet at last. Until.

_Drip_

Not even 10 seconds had passed before the dripping started all over again, only more spaced out this time. He counted 30 seconds before another one fell. His feet still hurting from the previous battle with the annoying sound. After a while of sitting there silently, not really doing anything, he decided to pass the time counting the drips until someone came down or up to him as he didn't have a clue to where he was. He counted 25,200. Which meant that he was currently positioned here for 50,000 seconds or 14 hours. He always had a knack for maths and managed to figure it all out before the next drip fell.

His senses had improved immensely, even if it was just his smell and hearing, It was something. Yugi could feel the chains cut deeper into his wrists that were rubbed raw from hours of pulling and tugging, but for now, all he could do was sit and wait patiently until someone would finally make his way down here and above all, if it was his capturer, make his intentions clear.

But just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard footsteps moving about above him.

_Hmm.. Above me I guess that means I'm either underground or on the ground floor of some building_.

His head shot up when he heard a door unlock and someone descending down the stairs chuckling to himself. Yami, who's eyes seemed to be different smiled to himself when he saw Yugi squirming up closer to the wall.

_Hmm maybe I left that rope to long. I'll have to remedy that little mistake later. _

He put down the cup and bowl he brought with him and undid the makeshift gag first before untying the blindfold.

Yugi immediately shut his eyes to prevent the sudden brightness from creeping in and groaned. He tried moving his jaw around a bit before he felt a spoon being shoved in his mouth with some kind of gloopy slop on it. It tasted revolting and he wanted to spit it out the second he felt in his mouth, but he couldn't because his jaw was forced shut and he was made to swallow.

When Yami was sure he had swallowed he let go of Yugi's jaw and stood back up against the wall in front of him with his arms crossed. When Yugi tried to open his eyes after a few seconds had passed everything was blurry and the bright light still hurt his eyes. After a couple of attempts they managed to stay open without them stinging. His eyes opened wide at the person standing in front of him.

"Y..Y-Yami?" his throat was so dry it hurt to say even the smallest words. "Yes Yugi I am Yami. But not the Yami you've come to know "he chuckled darkly sending shivers up yugi's spine.

"w..w-what do you mean? W-w-where a…am I. What am I d-doing here?" his voice was on the verge of tears, but he held them back not wanting to show how scared he really was. The older boy completely ignored his last question

"Like I said, I'm Yami… or well, his darker half. You nearly got rid of me too, remember the first time we duelled with Chris and Iron Heart? The darker part that was supposedly destroyed when Yami beat you. But no" Yami said pushing himself up off the wall. He walked over to the cowering boy on the floor, got on one knee and held Yugi's chin making him look up at him. "Here I am"

Yugi relaxed a little when Yami let go of his chin. He watched as Yami picked up the cup off the ground and held it up to yugi's mouth.

"If I were you I'd drink this. Who knows when I'll decide to bring you down more"

Yugi just nodded, just a little bit hesitantly and let Yami pour the water into his mouth. A wave of relief came over him as he drank until the cup was pulled away from him.

"why am I here? W…where is h-here?"

"You, Yugi" Yami said walking into the middle of the room. "Are in the shadow realm where I control everything from what you eat to the very space around us. I can make your worst fears a reality and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it"

With that Yami clicked his fingers and Yugi was lifted in the air before being slammed into a wall with his wrists and ankles tied to it, keeping him up. A cold sweat broke out on his body. He frantically looked around. The boy was in what looked like a cavern with no way in or out unless you climbed the walls.

His eyes were drawn to Yami standing in the middle laughing darkly. He quickly raised his arms in the air and streams of orange shot up from the ground around him that looked like lava. He looked again at where he last saw Yami. Suddenly a loud scream echoed around the cavern as yugi's friends and family's heads started popping out from the orange streams one at a time.

First was Tea her scream was low at first, she shot Yugi a death glare and was pulled back, but was replaced by Tristan a few inches away from where Tea was. His screams picking up where Tea's left off, this happened over and over for Mai, Bakura, Duke, Marik, his grandpa and then Joey with all their screams getting louder and louder. It wasn't until joey came out that he felt the chain come off his left wrist as joey lunged for him.

"YUGI"

He screamed reaching his hand out for yugi's now free hand to grasp his.

"Joey!" he yelled back.

He tried to push himself off the wall reaching back for joey's hand all the while. Just as their hands were about to touch a long chain came out of the wall and latched itself onto yugi's wrist slamming it back against wall.

The same thing happened to joey a red hot chain came out of the ring and wrapped itself around his ankle. He screamed out in pain at the chain burning into his flesh. Hot tears were streaming down both of the boys faces. Yugi started to hig.

"Joey, Joey, no wait please, come back. Come back!"

He started pulling and tugging at his restraints. Watching in horror as joey was dragged along the rocky surface slowly. He dug his nails in the ground leaving behind a trail of claw marks. Just as he was about to be pulled back into the ring he looked up and whispered,

"Yug"

And was pulled back to the ring of lava. He stopped his struggling when Joey disappeared and hung limp on the wall. His head shot up as he heard Yami's laughter echo around the cavern. Followed by a click and everything went back to the way it was before.

"So you see little Yugi, I control every aspect of this world, everything you do or say I'll find you, understand?"

all he got for a reply was a nod of the head from Yugi. He felt the rope behind him shorten and was pulled back closer to the wall.

"I said do you understand Yugi?"

"y…y-yes Yami I understand"

Yami turned to walk back up the stairs when Yugi yelled out: "WAIT!" He stopped at the end of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Yugi with a look of disgust on his face.

"What Yugi there's a reason I had that rag tied around that orifice face of yours, unless you want it back in there?" Yami raised a brow, but keeping the look of disgust plastered to his face "If I were you I'd think very hard about whether or not what you have to say would be worth it."

Yugi looked down and shook in his place. The sinister version of his usual companion grunted and walked back up the stairs and left the boy alone again in the dark.

_When can I go home_

He pulled out as far away from the wall as the rope would allow, stretched out his legs and fell asleep up against the cold, hard wall.

Yami locked the door behind him and made his way down the hall in front of him. Paintings and portraits lined the walls and a dark purple carpet ran up the middle of the dark wooden flooring underneath. He stopped in front of an old oak door with beautiful carvings engraved into the wood around the frame. He held onto the golden handle and opened the door.

He stepped in slamming the door shut behind him and made his way over to a leather arm chair in front of a lighting open fire place. The room itself was pitch black, a light being blocked out by the crimson curtains draping over the two huge windows. The walls were lined with rows upon rows of bookshelves ,pushed up against the wall was his canopy bed covered with purple and white silk sheets. He sat down in the chair and stretched out his legs in front of him towards the fire.

It had been a long day getting everything ready, for his 'guests' arrival. He wanted a drink so he reached over to the table beside and poured himself a glass of wine. He swirled the wine around in the glass dying all the sides red before taking a sip and putting it down again beside his Stephen king book.

"Show me Yami"

The wall on top of the fire dissolved abruptly until an image of a sleeping Yami came up.

"Hmm.. hmm that's right, Yami rest while you can, because when my plan gets onto action you won't have the chance"

**Ok so there it is chapter one. Leave a review please. is there to much description, not enough is the chapter too short, too long? You tell me cuz I haven't got a clue. And is like to say a HUGE thank you to lovingkitties for proof reading this for me! Haha until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was not expecting this many reviews, follows or favourites for one chapter (or the whole story to be honest!) Anyway thank you to chaos twin of destruction, Chibiyugilover and AnimeHannah for reviewing it means a lot! Im trying to make these chapters a bit longer this one is a little longer but only by a few hundred anyhoo here's more! Joey popes up in this chapter! **

**Disclamer: I didn't own yu-gi-oh last chapter don't own it now**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

**In case anyone gets confused when it's in italics it means there talking to themselves in there head.**

"YUGI"

He screamed reaching his hand out for yugi's now free hand to grasp his.

"Joey!" he yelled back.

He tried to push himself off the wall reaching back for joey's hand all the while. Just as their hands were about to touch a long chain came out of the wall and latched itself onto yugi's wrist slamming it back against wall.

The same thing happened to joey a red hot chain came out of the ring and wrapped itself around his ankle. He screamed out in pain at the chain burning into his flesh. Hot tears were streaming down both of the boys faces. Yugi started to hig.

"Joey, Joey, no wait please, come back. Come back!"

He started pulling and tugging at his restraints. Watching in horror as joey was dragged along the rocky surface slowly. He dug his nails in the ground leaving behind a trail of claw marks. Just as he was about to be pulled back into the ring he looked up and whispered,

"Yug"

"AHHHH" Joey screamed sitting up in his bed. He was breathing heavily adrenalin pumping through his veins and his face breaking out into a cold sweat. Not caring if he woke his roommate and friend Tristan up with his screaming.

"oohh god it was only a dream, it was only a dumb dream." He took a few deep breaths in."But I don't get it, it felt so real. I swear I could feel that burn my leg"

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. His breathing evened out as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. His ankle felt tingly and numb like it had just gone to sleep and was waking up. The horrible tingling sensation was slowly making its way up his left leg. He carefully lifted up the covers off his and stared in horror. Just under his ankle was an angry deep red ring right where the chain was in his nightmare. Blisters popping up everywhere around the open cut.

"TRISTAAAAN O GOD HELP GET IN HERE NOW"

Seconds later he could hear his roommate's heavy footsteps echo around their small apartment. Then Tristan barged in through the door, turned on the light and ran straight up to the foot of Joey's bed leaning in on it for support and started panting heavily.

"Joey what happened what's wrong"

"What do ya mean what's wrong! Look at my god dammed leg! "He was shaking as he started to point to the red blistering ring of open flesh around his ankle.

"Huh what am I ment to be looking at?" the only answer he got was Joeys shaking finger pointing to his foot.

"Joey man im looking at your ankle there's nothing there"

"What the hell Tristan there is a deep cut going around my god dammed foot look will ya"

"Joey there nothing there." He pulled the t-shirt that was covering the alarm on the dresser and wiped the sleep out of his eye "why the hell did you wake me up at 4:30 in the morning for. I taught something was wrong!"

"Tristan will ya just look"

"Yea Joey im looking at your stupid leg there's nothing there!" to prove his point he ran a hand over Joey's smooth ankle. There wasn't a cut in sight. Joey hissed in pain as Tristan's hand ran over his cut making it sting something wicked. It started pumping blood when he lifted his hand. Tristan put his hand out to Joeys face to prove to him that nothing was there but all Joey saw was his blood smothering the pale boy's hand.

His friends face froze in horror. Tristan held his clean hand out to his own face. He didn't see anything and didn't understand what Joey was freaking out about but to be honest he didn't really care, it was just pissing him off.

"What the hell Tristan will you…"

"Save it shut up and go back to sleep god" after saying that he relaxed a bit and stalked back to his room mumbling all the while about how much of an idiot Joey was. Joey just sat there in his bed. A look of shock plastered on his face.

_What the hell its right there. How didn't he see it!_

Joey stood up and hobbled over to the toilet at the other end of the room, making sure not to put too much weight down on the injured limb. He went into the toilet and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for.

The horrible tingly numbness was leaving his leg and it was starting to feel like normal again. He pulled out a white bandage, wet a face cloth and slowly made his way back to the bed. Wincing in pain when he leaned a little too hard on it. He went back to his bedroom avoiding the piles of clothes thrown all over the floor. He plonked down on his bed and pulled his knee up to his chest to have another look at laceration on his foot.

He carefully wiped the blood away from the cut and wrapped the bandage around his leg as best he could. He climbed back under the covers and lied down on his side looking over at the picture of his sister Serenity on the dresser and smiled and for the first time since he was seven years old, he slept with the lights turned on.

"hahahahahah oooh this is just precious the famous Joey wheeler afraid of the dark. This is so much fun! Little does he know just how truly terrifying the dark can be"

Yami said to no one in particular. When the picture of Joey started to whirl and twirl until it was a normal fireplace again. He swirled the wine around in his glass and took the last sip before putting it back on the table. He was sitting in his overly large arm chair with his legs crossed hugging into a pillow. Tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks. He brought a finger up to get rid of the last salty tear and dried off his face.

"Haha o am I going to have fun toying with these fool's and now I have the perfect little puppet to help me do that. But there's still the problem of that little runt down stairs though, what to do with him"

He couldn't understand how one small insignificant child could cause so many problems for him. He hadn't actually worked out what he was going to do to the boy after he 'collected' him. All he knew was that he had to go, he held to much influence over Yami for him to do anything with, so he had to go. But now that he had him it was just a matter of what he chose to do. He could kill him, or…than it struck him. He knew what to do with little Yugi, he was going to ruin the boy give him a fate worse than death. Wreck his mind and break his spirit make him a shell of a person that he once was. And the best part of it was that it wouldn't set him back at all in what he planned to fact it would make it all the more satisfying when he did manage to get his revenge on Yami.

"s_…ss.. …so cold.i..i.i'm so..so cold_"

Yami's head shot up when he heard Yugi's frightened voice in his head. He took a deep breath in and leaned back in his chair putting the pillow over his head.

_My god that little urchin really didn't believe me when I said I could hear and see everything he does. _

"Show me Yugi"

Once again the top of the fire place swirled around and a picture of Yugi appeared. He was visibly shaking and sitting on his legs. He could barely make out the outline of Yugi with how dark the room was. He took a deep breath in and sighed, clicking his fingers as some of the torches lining the walls lit up the room with their glowing orange light.

_Why not mess with his head a little._

He concentrated a little on yugi's surroundings and changed a few things but not enough for him to notice. He smiled to himself when he saw Yugi jump in fright as each torch lit up one at a time. He quickly altered a few things in the room and then sat back and watched as Yugi stared at his surroundings in utter horror as he lunged to his left and started to dry heave_._

He was about to pour himself another glass of wine (yea this Yami likes red wine) and screw with him from the comfort of his room when he heard Yugi call out to him.

"Yami can you hear me?"

_He really is stupid isn't he? Aww well let his torment begin._

Yugi woke to the eerie sound of Yami's laugh echo through the walls. He heart was going 90.

_O god no what if he comes back down I really don't want him to not after what he did the last time I saw him, that was terrifying, it's so cold down here._

Yugi shuddered when he taught back to his friends and families screams and Joey when he threw his head back and cried out in pain when that burning hot chain wrapped itself around him. These images were burned into his memory, not letting him forget just how helpless he truly was. He started shivering. A slight breeze was blowing on his neck from the cracks in the wall. It was pitch black, he couldn't see any more with the blind fold off then when he had it on him.

Not that he wanted it back on. He'd prefer not knowing what was around him because it was too dark rather than because he was allowed to see.

"s…ss.. …so cold.i..i.i'm so..so cold_"_

He wondered when Yami would come back to him. Not that he wanted to be tormented by the boy. He just wanted to know why he was here. He didn't even remember when Yami took him. One minute he was asleep in his bed, than he was being woken up the incisive dripping.

_How did I get here?_

He completely forgot to ask, he was too busy trying find out just where 'here' was. He wondered what everybody was doing now. His grandpa was already up more than likely sweeping out the shop like he did every morning, if it was even still morning. The dripping stopped pretty soon after Yami left and then so did his little counting game. It was almost like he knew it was the only thing keeping him entertained when he remembered what Yami had said to him.

'So you see little Yugi I control every aspect of this world, everything you do or say I'll find out'

All of a sudden the room was lit up when the torches hanging on the wall lit up, one at a time. He flinched but not at the torches lighting up, it was what surrounded him. The puddle was crimson red, when he was trying to find a way to keep himself entertained he was really just counting the blood draining from someone's body. He lunged to his side and started to dry heave as, he didn't actually have anything in his stomach to throw up.

_What if Yami was telling the truth? What if he really could hear and see everything Yugi did? If he was watching this he'd more than likely find this hilarious._

"Yami can you hear me?"

Suddenly Yami appeared at the bottom of the stairs glaring at Yugi. Only surrounding his feet were clouds of dark purples, blues and blacks keeping him from touching the ground. Yami went to take a step forward and a leg materialized from the mist beneath him only to land right back on the cloud again. He started to walk over to Yugi only stepping on the cloud that moved with him. He kept coming to him until he was standing in front of Yugi.

Yugi got a good look at Yami now for the first time. He looked the just about same as his Yami but yet so different. His tri-coloured hair seemed to jut out more than normal and lining around the tips was slightly darker. Yugi taught his eyes looked about the same until he noticed they were a dark red with band a little lighter red surrounding his pupil. Yami caught Yugi staring at him.

"What are you gawking at?"

"What oo emm nothing,nothing. It's just you don't look like Yami."

"Well of course I don't. Why would I want to look like him"

"What do you mean you are him"

Yami brought hand up to his eyes and started to chuckle away to himself.

"You really don't get it do you not Yami. Im everything he could have been had h.."

"NO no! y..ya..Yami isn't like that he wouldn't do this" he yelled shaking the rope and cuffs behind him "to anyone no matter how much they deserved it"

"Yugi you deluded fool! You really don't get any of this. So im just going to spell it out to you. . and when im done with him you won't recognise your Yami either"

Yugi's face paled and his eyes widened in shock.

"what do you mean, how did I get here?"

"o you'll see soon enough You'll se.."

"What no just let me go let me goooo" his frightened voice echoed through the room as well as the clattering of his hands.

"SILENCE! I've had just about enough of your interruptions"

He walked over to a corner and came back with a wet cloth he found. He tried to shove it in his mouth but Yugi wouldn't let him in. Yami was getting pissed off with him now so he kicked his side and when Yugi cried out in went the cloth. He tied it tightly behind his head and smiled at his handy work .Yugi was trying to hold onto his side but he couldn't, the rope wasn't long enough so he made do with bending over a little on that side

"Now that's better and how you got here that's a funny story actually. But im not any good at telling stories, so I think I'll show you instead"

**Ok so there it is the next chapter. Poor Joey,Tristan thinks he's going mad (but ****maybe****he is :P) Next chapter is gonna be about how Yami took Yugi and other till next time!**

**(p.s I love reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**O my god I can't thank everyone enough for all the reviews! And for all you guest reviewers make an account so I can thank you properly! Anyhoo thank ****mckinlayheatherbell,****Chibiyugilover and I.C 2014 for reviewing! Now we get to find out how Yami got Yugi! Just a reminder this is NOT the real Yami he's just the bad part of Yami that was supposed to have just disappeared the real Yami is with everyone else and all the cloud around his legs was just him trying to freak Yugi out I just taught id clear that one up. In this chapter when there looking at how he kidnapped Yugi he can hear what the bad Yami is talking to him. Wow that's a long and confusing authors note enjoy! :P**

**Bold italics are evil Yami telling Yami what to do**

**Normal for when there talking **

**Italics for when there thinking or talking in there head **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh I wish I did though!**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

Yugi watched in awe as the empty space in front of him and Yami started to spin and a cloud popped. After another few seconds a picture of Yami and Yugi, he kept his eyes fixed on the still images in front of him. Almost afraid to blink or move his head in case they started moving and he missed something.

"Let the show begin" Yugi looked over at Yami in shock for a split second before turning back to the now moving picture.

'The duo were walking down the street, Yami was whistling along to a song he had stuck in his head while shuffling his deck in his hands, admiring the scenery around him. While Yugi was holding onto the straps of his bag and trying to balance on the cracks in the pavement, with a smile brightening up his whole face. They were both on their way to school it was still early out. Very few cars were out travelling at this hour of the morning, but the odd bus full to the brim of sleepy children passed them by. Suddenly Yami stopped whistling and the deck in his hands stopped shuffling Yugi noticed this and looked over his shoulder to see Yami had stopped and was looking ahead of him with a blank look on his face.

"Yami, what's wrong? Come on hurry up or else were gonna be late"

Yami didn't move though he just stood there his arms hanging limp at his side the fingers on his right hand twitching ever so slightly. Yugi stopped his balancing game and ran back up to the expressionless boy.

"Yami come on" he started to shake his hand in front of his friends face, the smile on his face only wavering a little bit.

"Yugi, do you have the feeling that were being…. Watched?"

"Watched? Watched as in people watching us from their cars or someone watching us"

"Someone is watching us, I have a really bad feeling about all this. It feels eerie" yugi's face fell when he announced that, the colour from his cheeks got just a shade lighter. All was quiet for a minute while Yugi tried to process what Yami had just told him. He shook his head and his usual smile came back.

"Your paranoid that's all, just shake it of it'll be fine" he grabbed onto yami's arm and started pulling him along "now hurry up we said we'd meet Joey at the gate before school started"

"Hmm I still have a bad feeling about all this" he mumbled to himself.

When he was sure Yami was following him he led go of his arm and held back on to the straps of his bag. He picked up whistling the same song Yami was whistling only minutes before. They didn't get too much further up the road when Joey came running up to behind them.

"Yugi Yami hey wait up" Joey ran up to Yugi and put an arm on his shoulder one hand on his knee and started panting.

"Im….re..really…unfit whoo"

"You alright Joey?"

"yea..just give me a minute and I should be good" Yami just kept on walking completely ignoring the newest addition to their little group. Joey pulled Yugi down to him and whispered

"Hey yug is Yami pissed with me or something? He just seems very out of it" they both looked up and saw Yami walk into the school gates completely ignoring the rest of their group. When tea reached out to put a hand of his shoulder, he looked back glared before briskly walking away. Tea's hand just hung there in the air for a few moments before she went back to talking to duke about there homework.

"Im not too sure, he's just paranoid we'd be better off just leaving him alone for a while"

"Ok if you're sure" they walked up to the school gates and the group made their way to their first class. Tea and Yugi had English together first and were walking down the crowded halls. Tea took a deep breath in before looking over at Yugi.

"Yugi what's wrong with…"

"Don't ask he's just paranoid leave him alone for a while to calm down a bit and he should be ok"

"Ok it's just he seems different. Did you see the look he gave me when I was going to talk to him?"

"Yea I did, something's up with him but im pretty sure he'll come around soon enough so for now we'll just leave him alone. I'll say the same thing to Duke, Tristan and Bakura aswell when I see them"

"Ok Yugi" the both walked into their class and took their seats.'

Yugi looked up wide eyed at Yami his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What's wrong Yugi is it all coming back now?" he didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face. He looked back at the cloud and saw it changing.

'Yami at his opened locker holding his science books in one arm, staring into the locker thinking about this morning. He didn't understand it. He just blanked out for most of the way to school after talking to Yugi and the next thing he knew he was outside his locker. He didn't understand why Yugi and his friends were all ignoring him but he was kind of glad about it, now he had time to think about it all.

_Why wouldn't Yugi listen to me, I have an awful feeling were all in danger._

He slammed the locker shut and started forcefully pushing his books into his bag

**_ '_****_Yami'_**

Yami stopped what he was doing and looked around. Paper aeroplanes were being thrown around the overcrowded halls and the science teacher opened the door to see what all the noise was about only to have a plain hit him in the leg.

_Im hearing things _

**_'_****_Noooo you're not'_**

_What the, where are you_

**_'_****_Where do you think, look around does it look like anyone else can hear me. Im in your head'_**

_You're the thing I've felt watching me and Yugi aren't you?_

**_'_****_Yes and no, I have no interest in watching Yugi, just you'_**

_Who are you? And why have you been watching me?_

**_'_****_Aww Yami don't tell me you've forgotten me already im heart broken. Hehe but you're going to help me'_**

_Help you with what?_

**_To kidnap Yugi._**

_What no_

**_'_****_Yes you will Yami. Think about it what purpose does Yugi serve being around you 24/7, you live with him, go to school with him, have the same friends with him and you lived inside his head for years. Ask yourself this if you had of been a normal person going to school with him would he give you a second glance? Or would he be your friend? If you hadn't been inside the millennium puzzle Yugi wouldn't have paid you any attention, you would have been just another person he was forced to interact with on a daily basis. Does it not annoy you how Yugi can do no wrong you remember the duel Raphael and you lost Yugi pushed you out of the way so the Orichalcos took him? And everyone blamed you for his decision. Think about how they treated you, It wasn't the same was wasn't the same because they knew Yugi was gone and you got the blame for it. Now was that fair? One of these days Yugi is going to turn everyone against you just because he can._**

Yami looked down thinking hard about what the voice in his head had just told him.

**_ '_****_Oho but you see yes you will you don't really have a choice in the matter. You can either help me willingly or I'll make you, I get what I want either way it just depends on wither or not you're going to make things harder for me'_**

Yami looked up again at the lockers and smirked to himself.

_It's a good thing that were not going to have a problem then. What do you want me to do?_

**_'_****_Good I didn't think we would now this is what I want you to do.'_**'

Yugi had tears welling in his eyes and started shaking. There were so many questions going through his mind that he wanted to voice but he couldn't because of the gag in his mouth.

_Why would Yami do this? Do I even want to see the rest? How am I going to get out of here? But now who can I call to help me, my best friend is the reason im in this mess, im going to have to rely on myself to get out of here. But if Yami helped kidnapped me where is he?_

Yami smirked when he heard what Yugi was thinking. There was a reason Yami wasn't here with him, besides he still has a few jobs to do before Yami could bring him here. They both stared at the cloud as the picture changed again to Yugi, Yami, Joey and Duke walking back from school.

'Yugi and Joey were looking through each other's decks, Yami had his hands in his pockets with the collar of his blue uniform pulled up around his neck and duke was just replying back to Bakura who had texted him.

**_'_****_Go ahead Yami'_**

"Yugi come on grandpa will be wondering where we are" Yami grabbed hold of the handle of yugi's bag and started pulling him towards the game shop.

"Ok cya tomorrow guys"

_Oho no you won't Yugi, no you won't _

"Yami are you ok? You've been really out of it today"

"How would you know no one's said two words to me since this morning after meeting up with Joey"

"Hey wait a minute I taught you wanted to cool off, you were really ignorant to tea and joey this morning, I just told everyone to back off for a while"

_That voice was right Yugi is turning our friends against me._

"Why would you do that? How is that helpful at all? Telling our friends to ignore me."

"Well sorry I taught you wanted to be alone for a while"

"Well you taught wrong"

"Yami im sor…"

"Just save it Yugi"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but Yami jogged ahead to the door of the game shop. He walked in and was greeted by grandpa who was stocking the shelves.

"Ahh Yami there you are how was school?"

"Why not go and ask Yugi considering he's ruining everything" he yelled before storming upstairs to the bedroom he and Yugi shared. Grandpa could hear stomping going on upstairs before a door was slammed shut. Seconds later Yugi walked in the front door with the bell above it ringing as he closed it.

"Hey grandpa"

"Yugi what did you do to Yami?"

"He's just being moody today" Yugi placed his bag in empty space under the counter before sitting down on the chair behind the till.

"well I don't think he is now tell me what happened" Solomon's voice was gruff ,it was the voice he used when little boys came in and started messing up the shelves just for the sake of it because they knew that his grandpa would have to clean it all back up at the end of the day, Yugi wasn't used to hearing his grandpa talk to him like that.

"Well he said this morning that he had a feeling that someone was watching us I just brushed it off because he's being paranoid its dumb! And then glared at Tea who was just going to talk to him and completely ignored Joey when we were walking to school so I told everyone to back off and leave him alone so he could calm down"

"You told all of your friends to ignore him in school. You imagine how he must have felt. He has every right to be annoyed with you right now Yugi"

"But grandpa you weren't there this morning he was…"

"I don't care what way he was this morning you had no right to do that to him now you can go upstairs right now and apologise to him and try to make it up to him."

"No grandpa"

"YUGI MOTO! You were raised better than this now get upstairs and apologise!" Yugi got a fright, his grandfather never raised his voice to him unless he was annoyed

"No I won't grandpa" he crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point. His grandfather started shaking his head and started to walk out of the shop

"Yugi im very disappointed in you"'

Yugi sat there dumbfounded.

_Grandpa's mad at me. Oohh no did I make it up to him before Yami took me please tell me I did._

Yugi couldn't help the single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Are you enjoying yourself Yugi" Yugi said something but it was muffled by the gag.

"What's that I didn't hear you, you have something in your mouth" his eyes narrowed at Yami.

"Now Yugi don't pull faces what if the wind changes and then you'll be stuck like that. Now look at the last part of the show and then it'll more than likely answer all your questions." Yugi looked at him for another prolonged minute and turned back to the cloud.

'Yami made as much noise walking up to him room as he could stomping on the ground and then slamming the door shut after himself to make grandpa think he was actually upset and if all went to plan give out to Yugi. He was lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head when he heard yelling downstairs.

"YUGI MOTO" he smiled to himself.

_Looks like everything is going to plan so far_

**_'_****_Good Yami now write the note's for everyone_**

_Yea ok_

Yami walked over to the desk in the corner and sat down. He pulled out the drawer that held all the pens and paper and started writing. He wrote a note for each one of his friends but at the end they all said they were from yugi.

_Dear grandpa and Yami_

_Im sorry for making you all cross and since it's all over me I decided things would be better if I just wasn't around anymore so im after leaving. Don't bother looking for me and don't worry about me I won't be coming back any time soon._

_Goodbye_

_love_

_Yugi._

Yami re read the note and when he was happy it was done he walked back over to his bed and put it under the pillow. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was half eight.

_Hmm that was fast Yugi should be going to bed pretty soon._

Yami went into the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas before hopping into his bed. He layed down on his side facing away from the door so Yugi couldn't see his face.10 minutes later Yugi walked into the room in his day cloths a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. He was too tired to change into his pyjamas.

"Yami are you awake?"

Yami smirked when he heard Yugi shuffle around on the floor. He started to breath in and out trying to sound like he was asleep so Yugi would leave him alone.

"Ok I'll apologise tomorrow, night Yami" he walked over to his bed and got in. Yami waited 15 minutes after he heard yugi's breathing even out to make sure he was asleep. He carefully shifted out of the bed and took the note from under his pillow and put it on the desk where someone would surely see it.

_Ok im ready_

**_Ok perfect now go look in the wardrobe._**

Yami went over to the wardrobe and saw some rope hanging from the railing.

**Now take it out and tie Yugi's hands together with it **

He did what he was told and tied yugi's hands together.

**Perfect now gag and blindfold him. The things you need should be in the chest of drawers over there.**

Yami looked over at Yugi who was starting to shift in his sleep and could wake up any minute and ruin everything. He went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a blindfold and some cloth he guessed was to be used as a gag. Yugi suddenly woke up to find his hands tied behind his back, he started panicking. He took a deep breath in and was about to scream out for help when he felt something being shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. Yugi looked up and saw the outline of Yami spiky hair above him.

"Goodbye Yugi" was the last thing he heard before his world was enveloped in darkness. Yugi started screaming through the gag but nowhere near loud enough to be heard down the hall by their grandfather.

**_Now Yami leave the room and when you comeback all your problems will have disappeared._**

Yami left the room to wait in the hall. Dark Yami suddenly appeared at the side of yugi's bed and hit him on the side of the head knocking him out. He heaved Yugi over his shoulder and was gone as soon as he had appeared.

Yami walked back into the room a few minutes later to be met by silence.

_Perfect_

**_Your welcome Yami now go to bed and in the morning you won't remember a thing_**

_Thank you_

He went back to bed a soon enough he was fast asleep.'

Yugi could feel his heart break at the sudden revelation that no one was coming to help him. They all think he ran away. This would just break his grandpa's heart the last time he spoke to him they fought. Yugi couldn't hold them back anymore he cried and cried hard not caring that Yami was standing behind him.

"Well that was entertaining but im tired now so I think I'll go to bed, I'll come back down with some food and water later if you don't make a sound. Night night little Yugi"

Yugi watched him go up the stairs and cried into his chest. His heart was broken.

_Im so sorry grandpa please forgive me _

**Ok that was a long chapter! I've been writing this all day today and im happy with the way it turned out. im already on chapter 4 it's a little under half way done now cuz I've been doing them both today so that should be up pretty soon to. Any question about the story anyone might have leave them in a review or pm me and I'll answer them (to be honest im still working out some of this stuff in my head!)**

**Anyway what did you guys think reviews are always loved haha :P till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly sorry I posted this chapter earlier but I noticed a HUGE problem with it so I took it down to fix it sorry if you're getting 2 emails telling you about the story. Thanks to Chaos Twin Of Destruction and to Chibi-Celest for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone who's favoured or followed it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but I can always dream :D**

**Bold italics are evil Yami telling Yami what to do**

**Normal for when there talking **

**Italics for when there thinking or talking in there head **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh I wish I did though!**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

The duo were walking down the street, Yami was whistling along to a song he had stuck in his head while shuffling his deck in his hands, admiring the scenery around him. While Yugi was holding onto the straps of his bag and trying to balance on the cracks in the pavement, with a smile brightening up his whole face. They were both on their way to school it was still early out. Very few cars were out travelling at this hour of the morning, but the odd bus full to the brim of sleepy children passed them by. The smell of freshly cut grass lingered in the air. Yugi loved days like this it was just so peaceful, almost like nothing could go wrong. Suddenly Yami stopped whistling and the sound of yami's deck shuffling stopped. Yugi noticed this and looked over his shoulder to see Yami had stopped walking and was looking ahead of him with a blank look on his face.

"Yami, what's wrong? Come on hurry up or else were gonna be late"

Yami didn't move though he just stood there his arms hanging limp at his side the fingers on his right hand twitching ever so slightly. Yugi stopped his balancing game and ran back up to the expressionless boy.

"Yami come on" he started to shake his hand in front of his friends face, the smile on his face only wavering a little bit.

"Yugi, do you have the feeling that were being…. Watched?"

"Watched? Watched as in people watching us from their cars or someone watching us"

"Someone is watching us, I have a really bad feeling about all this. It feels eerie" yugi's face fell when he announced that, the colour from his cheeks got just a shade lighter. All was quiet for a minute while Yugi tried to process what Yami had just told him. He shook his head and his usual smile came back.

"Your paranoid that's all, just shake it of it'll be fine" he grabbed onto yami's arm and started pulling him along "now hurry up we said we'd meet Joey at the gate before school started"

"Hmm I still have a bad feeling about all this" he mumbled to himself.

Slowly Yami could feel himself lose control of his body, he could feel his face slowly lose any trace of emotion. Everything got harder to move. He tried with all his might to lift up his arms but he only managed to twitch his hands.

When Yugi was sure Yami was following him he led go of his arm and held back on to the straps of his bag. He picked up whistling the same song Yami was whistling only minutes before. They didn't get too much further up the road when Joey came running up to behind them.

"Yugi Yami hey wait up" Joey ran up to Yugi and put an arm on his shoulder one hand on his knee and started panting.

"Im….re..really…unfit whoo"

"You alright Joey?"

"yea..just give me a minute and I should be good"

Yami kept on walking away from Joey. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it his legs just wouldn't listen to him.

"Hey yug is Yami pissed with me or something? He just seems very out of it"

They both looked up and saw Yami walk into the school gates completely ignoring the rest of their group. When Tea reached out to put a hand of his shoulder, he looked back glared before briskly walking away. Tea's hand just hung there in the air for a few seconds before she pulled it back and started talking to Duke about their homework.

Yami looked straight ahead and saw Tea reaching out to him. He couldn't control anything that was happening but he had the sudden urge to glare at her over his shoulder. He couldn't help it, it was almost like he had no free will of his own.

"Im not too sure, he's just paranoid we'd be better off just leaving him alone for a while"

"Ok if you're sure" they walked up to the school gates and the group made their way to their first class. Tea and Yugi had English together first and were walking down the crowded halls. Tea took a deep breath in before looking over at Yugi.

"Yugi what's wrong with…"

"Don't ask, he's just paranoid leave him calm down a bit and he should be ok"

"Ok it's just he seems different. Did you see the look he gave me when I was going to talk to him?"

"Yea I did, something's up with him but im pretty sure he'll come around soon enough so for now we'll just leave him alone. I'll say the same thing to Duke, Tristan and Bakura when I see them"

"Ok Yugi" the both walked into their class and took their seats.

**With Yami!**

He held his hands out in front of him and started flexing his fingers just to prove to himself he could move them.

_What the hell just happened? I couldn't do that a few minutes ago._

He pulled the sleeve of his uniform up to look at the time on his watch only to find out it was coming up to lunch time one more class to go, which was a good thing too as he was starving. The first 3 class's had been horrible. He shared a class with at least one of his friends and they just made everything awkward. If he would walk up to one of them they'd just walk away and start talking to somebody else in their class or if he did manage to say something to one of them they'd just look away and pretend they didn't hear him. He taught back to this morning.

_What happened to me? I just had this sudden urge to glare and Tea, I should go and say sorry she probably thinks im annoyed with her now. I wasn't then but I am now, people cut her looks behind her back the whole time. _

He looked back and saw that Tea, Bakura, Yugi and Tristan coming his way laughing and joking. But when they passed him they suddenly stopped, their voices grew faint and the kept on looking over their shoulders at him. He opened his mouth to say something to them but they dashed off laughing once again.

He didn't understand why Yugi and his friends were all ignoring him but he was kind of glad about it, now he had time to think about a lot of things. Why he couldn't control anything this morning and that taught that was pestering him that everyone he cared for was in danger.

_Why wouldn't Yugi listen to me, I have an awful feeling were all in danger. I wouldn't lie to him about something like that!_

He slammed the locker shut and started forcefully pushing his books into his bag, so many taughts were rushing through his mind that he didn't hear the bell ringing telling everyone it was time to go to their next class.

**_ '_****_Yami'_**

Yami stopped what he was doing and looked around. Paper aeroplanes were being thrown around the overcrowded halls and the all the doors opened to reveal teachers ushering in there students for class. When the science teacher opened the door to, he was rewarded by a plane hitting him in the leg. The halls were slowly becoming more spacious as the students and teachers started filling up the class rooms until it was just him and a few late stragglers to class.

_Im hearing things _

**_'_****_Noooo you're not'_**

_What the, where are you_

**_'_****_Where do you think, look around does it look like anyone else can hear me. Im in your head'_**

_You're the thing I've felt watching me and Yugi aren't you?_

**_'_****_Yes and no, I have no interest in watching you, I just want Yugi _**

_Who are you? What do you want with him?_

**_'_****_Aww Yami don't tell me you've forgotten me already im heart broken. Hehe as for your second question you'll find out soon enough because you're going to help me'_**

_Help you do what_

**_To kidnap Yugi_**

_What no never. Yugi's my best friend. Whatever you are get out of my head!_

A sharp pain shot up the side of his neck slowly creeping up to his head, he fell down on his knees holding onto the sides of his head. He opened his mouth scream but all the words were lodged in his throat.

**_Yes I think you'll find you will help me_**

_No no stop please! Get out of my head leave me alone_

**_Oho now Yami why would I do that? Im having too much fun. Now you can either help me willingly or I'll make you, I get what I want either way it just depends on wither or not you're going to make things harder for me'_**

_No I won't stop please leave me alone_

The pain was excruciating by now and he had toppled over and was crying into his chest in a foetal position.

**_Now Yami are you going to help me get what I want or not_**

_No stop, please stop it hurts, it hurts so much_

**_I can make this stop Yami, now im going to ask you one more time are you going to help or not_**

_No leave Yugi alo.._

"AAAAHHHHH"

His ear piercing scream echoed around the empty hall until it suddenly stopped. Oddly enough no one came to check what it was, his arms went limp again and he just layed there in the school's he could feel himself losing consciousness.

**_Say good night Yami but just remember, this isn't the only way I can make you to what I want, just the most painful and effective way for now and the best part is you'll only remember as much as I want you to._**

"No Yugi" were his last words before he was pushed to the back of his mind. When he opened his eyes and looked around he was in a white room. On the wall right ahead of him there were two holes that were just about the size of his head. He strolled over to one of them. His light footsteps echoing around the vast empty space making even his small breaths sound like he was gasping for air

Dark Yami flickered his eyes opened a couple of times and held on to his head. He uncurled from the foetal position his lighter half had left his body in and stretched out his legs and cracked his back. He stood up and went over to the trophy case to look at his reflection. He looked at himself closely at his reflection and started to admire himself. He noticed the colour of his eyes flash from red to violet.

Yami started pounding on the window. Looking out he could see the world around him as if he were looking out of his own eyes. Not through a window. But he couldn't control anything.

_I don't know who you are but if you so much as touch one hair on yugi's head il…_

**_You'll do what? Try and break out of there? I'd like to see you try. Now I'll leave you out when im done and not a second later. I don't want to listen to your constant babbling so you're going to take a little nap, night night Yami._**

Yami watched his body's reflection in the glass's face smirk and brought his right hand up to his face and started waving with the tips of his fingers. Yami felt light headed and started leaning on the wall for support. His legs gave out from underneath him and he slid down the wall and then onto the floor. His eyes started to get heavy and it got harder and harder to keep them opened until they were nothing more than slits.

**_Nighty night_**

_No Yugi_

And then all went black.

Yugi was staring out the window in a daze completely ignoring his English teacher ramble on about a story they had to write for homework, Joey who was sitting beside him in the double desk by the window was doing the same, only he was watching the seconds tick by on the clock while tapping his pencil off the side of the table .He did like he said he would by telling everybody to back off and leave Yami calm down a little. The classes all seemed to drag out that little but more than normal he didn't know if it was what Yami had said to him earlier getting to him or was it the fact that Yugi was pissed off at Yami after this morning. At lunch he sat down on a table on his own scribbling what he guessed were notes or some last minute home work all break. The only person who asked why Yami was sitting on his own was duke, but that was because Yugi hadn't had the chance to tell him about Yami yet. The bell rung telling everyone inside that school was over, Yugi and joey walked out together and then over to their lockers that were side by side, before meeting up with Duke and Yami who were waiting outside the gate.

Yami had regained control over his body just as the bell rung and went straight outside to the gate to wait for Yugi and joey who he normally walked home with. He saw Duke wait around at the gate to and decided to head over to him. When he got there though he didn't really know what to say. From what he remembered none of his friends wanted to talk to him all day today so he wasn't going to go out of his way to talk to them either. The seconds that Yami spent with duke waiting for Yugi and joey had been about the only time that he had ever felt awkward at being alone with Duke. Yugi skipped up to them both and started pulling Duke along with him.

"Are you walking home with us Duke?"

"Yea I guess" he pulled his phone back out from his pocket to check the time and just so he'd have something to do.

"Ok Joey, Yami come on"

They all followed after Yugi, Yami trailing behind there was a bit of a nip in the air so he pulled his collar up over his neck and put his hands into the pockets of his pants. He didn't like the atmosphere around them. They were all carrying on as they normally would when they were walking back home from school except that they were all ignoring him. He understood Joey had a reason to be annoyed with him but he couldn't hold a grudge of his life depended on it. They came to the cross roads which ment that it was time to split up. The game shop was just up ahead. Duke and Joey took of down the one of the roads turned around and waved bye to Yugi.

They came to the cross roads where the four of them had to split up to get back to their homes. Duke and joey took off down one road. Turning around to wake bye at Yugi.

"see ya yug"

Before Yami shocked and upset with them all but now he was just getting mad. He didn't do anything wrong, well that he could help. He started walking a little bit faster knowing Yugi would have a harder time keeping up with him because of his stubby little legs,that and he didn't really want to be alone with him right now in case he said something he might regret later.

"Ok cya tomorrow guys" Yugi yelled waving back the looking ahead to see Yami was a fair shot ahead of him. He jogged up to his friend and looked up at him.

"Yami are you ok? You've been really out of it today. And can we slow down a bit I can't keep up"

"How would you know no one's said two words to me since this morning after meeting up with Joey, and no im not slowing down I want to get home soon"

"Hey wait a minute I taught you wanted to cool off, you were really ignorant to Tea and Joey this morning, I just told everyone to back off for a while"

"Why would you do that? How is that in any way helpful? Telling our friends to ignore me."

"Well sorry I taught you wanted to be alone for a while"

"Well you taught wrong"

"Yami im sor…"

"Just save it Yugi"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something else but the game shop came into view and Yami darted ahead and was soon in the front door of the shop. Grandpa greeted him from where he was stacking some shelves.

"Ahh Yami there you are how was school?"

"Why not go and ask Yugi considering he's the one ruining it for me!" he yelled before storming upstairs to the bedroom he and Yugi shared. Grandpa could hear stomping going on upstairs before a door was slammed shut. Seconds later Yugi walked in the front door with the bell above it ringing as he closed it.

"Hey grandpa"

"Yugi what did you do to Yami?"

"He's just being moody today" Yugi placed his bag in empty space under the counter before sitting down on the chair behind the till.

"well I don't think he is now tell me what happened" Solomon's voice was gruff, it was the voice he used when little boys came in and started messing up the shelves just for the sake of it because they knew that his grandpa would have to clean it all back up at the end of the day, Yugi wasn't used to hearing his grandpa talk to him like that it frightened him a little bit.

"Well he said this morning that he had a feeling that someone was watching us I just brushed it off because he's being paranoid its dumb! And then glared at Tea who was just going to talk to him and completely ignored Joey when we were walking to school so I told everyone to back off and leave him alone so he could calm down"

"You told all of your friends to ignore him in school. You imagine how he must have felt. He has every right to be annoyed with you right now Yugi"

"But grandpa you weren't there this morning he was…"

"I don't care what way he was this morning you had no right to do that to him now you can go upstairs right now and apologize to him and try to make it up to him."

"No grandpa"

"YUGI MOTO! You were raised better than this now get upstairs and apologize!" Yugi got a fright, his grandfather never raised his voice to him unless he was really annoyed.

"No grandpa I won't" he crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point. His grandfather started shaking his head and started to walk out of the shop

"Yugi im very disappointed in you"'

Yugi just sat there dumbfounded, his mouth opened collecting flies.

Yami was so mad when he was walking up the stairs he started stomping and then slammed the door behind him when he got to the room he and Yugi shared. He threw is bad up beside his bed, got into his p.j's and decided to do some homework before falling asleep a few hours later without getting under the covers.

Yugi came up to bed a few hours later in his days cloths. He felt really guilty about what happened today in school and wanted to make it up to Yami. He walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Im really sorry, I was out of line and I had no right telling everyone to leave you alone today. I don't like it when we fight. Are you even awake? Yami. Oh ok I'll say it again tomorrow. Night" his voice was sad. He yawned and walked over to his bed lying down on his stomach he was soon fast asleep.

**_Ok now Yami stand up and take the note out of the front of your bag, the one that has grandpa written on the front of it and leave it opened on the desk over there where somebody will see it._**

Yami's eyes shot open as he sat up straight in the bed slid down off the side of and stood up blindly following the voice's command. His face and eyes both blank

_He pulled the note out left it on the table. He stayed there staring at it waiting _

_Dear grandpa and Yami_

_Im sorry for making you all cross and since it's all over me I decided things would be better if I just wasn't around anymore so im after leaving. Don't bother looking for me and don't worry about me I won't be coming back any time soon._

_Goodbye _

_love_

_Yugi._

**_Good now go over to the wardrobe but don't make a sound_**

He did like he was told and went over to the wardrobe and waited to be told what to do next. His mind was like a blind slate he couldn't think couldn't do anything without being told to by the voice in his head.

**_Open it and take out the rope hanging from the railing and go over to Yugi_**

He pulled out the rope and went over to yugi's bed.

**Now tie his hands behind his back**

_Wait, n..not y…yugi _

His head jerked up and his once blank face was horrified. His arm lifted to throw the rope as far away from him and Yugi as he could but was stopped.

**_Stop dammit and tie his hands together_**

Yami got the blank look to his eyes and face back and did as he was told and tied yugi's hands behind his back tightly. Yugi started to shift around and mumbled something about not wanting to get out of bed yet.

**Quickly he could wake up any minute go over to the chest of draws, gag and blindfold him everything you need should be there.**

He went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a blindfold and some cloth. Yugi suddenly woke up to find his hands tied behind his back and started to panic. He took a deep breath in and was about to scream out for help when he felt something being shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. Yugi looked up and saw the outline of Yami spiky hair above him. Yamis heavy breathing was the last thing he heard before his world was enveloped in darkness. Yugi started screaming through the gag but nowhere near loud enough to be heard down the hall by their grandfather.

**_Perfect now get out of he and don't come back for a few minutes, then get into your bed and go to sleep._**

"Yami stop now this isn't funny" he tried to say but it was muffled by the gag. Yugi watched in horror as Yami left the room to wait in the hall. Dark Yami suddenly appeared at the side of yugi's bed and hit him on the side of the head knocking him out. He threw Yugi over his shoulder and was gone as soon as he had appeared.

Yami walked back into the room a few minutes later to be met by silence. He went back to bed and fell back to sleep.

**Wow nearly four thousand words for one chapter new personal best! Im not too sure why I wrote out this chapter cuz it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot but sure why not :P so far it's been mostly about the bad Yami and Yugi but some of the future chapters are gonna be all about his friends cuz there kind of important for later on :P **

**But anyway what do you guys think about it so far,I love reading reviews!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Yugi in this chapter im afraid. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

"Yami come on get up or else you're going to be late for school." Solomon yelled up the stairs. Yami groggily sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes yawning. He looked over to yugi's bed and saw that it was empty the sheets were tossed and his duvet was half hanging off the bed.

"I really must be running late Yugi always makes his bed before getting up"

He pulled the covers of himself and grabbed his uniform from the chests of drawers and ran to the toilet to get dressed. The note was still sitting on the desk where anyone would see it if they only looked. He came out of the toilet a few minutes later, grabbed his school bag and went down stairs to see grandpa with his back turned to him hovering over the frying pan making there breakfast.

"Morning grandpa" Yami said pulling out a chair by the table and sat down in front of an empty plate.

"Ahh Yami good morning. Did you and Yugi make up after yesterday?"

"Why what happened yesterday?" Solomon turned around frying pan in one hand and fish slice in the other and gave Yami a couple of rashers and some sausages.

"You're little fight with Yugi?" Yami looked down and started playing with his food.

"Ooh yea that im fine. Yugi didn't apologize though and im a bit worried about school though"

"Im going to have a talk with that boy later when he gets home. But why worry about school?"

"Well what if there all still ignoring me it was awkward enough yesterday I don't want that to happen again"

"Don't worry about it just say you're sorry and take it from there. There a nice bunch and Joey couldn't hold a grudge if his life depended on it"

"Haha yea I guess you right, but did you see Yugi this morning?"

"No I haven't but you are running pretty late he probably already left for school"

"Your right I should get going cya grandpa" Yami yelled over his shoulder.

"Have a good day Yami"

He went down the stairs that led through the shop and went out the door. The sun was shining out through the branches of the trees making shadows of all different shapes and sizes on the footpath he was walking on. He had his bag sung over one shoulder and was thinking about what school was going to be like today. He didn't really remember a lot of yesterday only that he and Yugi had been fighting and his friends were doing what Yugi told them to and that he wasn't the nicest to Joey and Tea. His head was in the clouds but was knocked out of his trance when he heard Joey's voice booming behind him.

"Hey yug wait up!"

Yami stopped for a minute and waited till joey caught up but when he turned around he saw that joey was shuffling his feet around in the ground awkwardly and trying to say something but he kept on getting caught up in his words. Yami raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to say what he was going to say, even though he already knew what it was. Joey put his arm behind his head and finally managed to get out a full sentence without tripping over his words.

"Ehhh Yami sorry I taught you were Yugi you guys looks so much like each other from behind" ok that was not what he was expecting.

"And im sorry for being such a jerk yesterday and all"

"Don't worry about it. It's all forgotten you coming or are you going to wear a whole in the footpath with your foot?" Yami smiled at Joey, just so he wouldn't feel so crummy and to make sure he knew everything was ok. Joey smiled back and the two of them started walking to school.

"I really am sorry about yesterday Yami it's just Yugi taught you needed some time to cool of over something and since you two spend nearly all your time together we just figured that he was right"

"And im sorry to Joey I shouldn't have been so moody yesterday. I don't even remember what I was moody about now to be honest"

"It's fine everyone has days when they just want to be alone but I was wondering it's not like you to walk to school alone, where's Yugi?"

"Your guess is as good as mine he left early for school today so he's probably already there"

"Ohh ok hey look there's Bakura, Tristan, Duke and Tea up ahead, HEY GUYS HANG ON!" the tree of them all looked back to see Joey and Yami walking up to them they did the same as Joey did not really knowing what to do about Yami, only Tea and Tristan shot each other worrying looks.

"Hey Joey, Yami" duke acknowledged Yami by nodded at him before turning back to his phone. He lived on that thing, always texting someone or organising something with someone on it wither or not it was a date or just to talk.

"Yami were all sorry abou.."

"Don't worry about it its fine"

"But we.."

"And I was no better sorry by the way Tea" he glanced over at her.

"Yea don't worry about it"

"are we just gonna stand around saying sorry all morning or are we going to school cuz I got a letter home saying I can miss anymore school this year" Joey slung an arm over Duke and his roommates shoulders before they all started walking.

"So Joey you're only a little over half way into the school year and you used up your days?" Tea said trying to start up conversation.

"Ya apparently you're only able to miss something like 20 school days in a year before they send home a letter. It's dumb"

"I don't think it is" Tea scoffed

"Ya but that's cuz you actually like school and don't get detention every day and the teachers like you and…"

"Ok ok point taken" when they all got to the school gate they broke off into their own little groups for their first class. Bakura and Yugi had English together first, Tea and Tristan had maths, Duke went to science in his own then Joey and Yami headed to the sports hall for a double class of P.E. They were all in the dressing room changing into their P.E uniform. The dressing room was painted a sickly yellow with benches pushed up agenst the wall the whole way around. The room was filled with talk as the 20 students started talking. The smell of deodorant hung in the air making Yami gag at the smell when it got caught in the back of his neck.

Joey and Yami were sitting in the corner of the room talking away quietly to themselves when the sea of dark blue polo shirts started coming out of the dressing room and into the hall until only Yami and joey were left. Yami was waiting for his friend to hurry up changing but he was taking longer than normal today for some reason. Joey lifted up the leg of his pants to scratch it when Yami noticed a snow white bandage covering his friend's ankle.

"Joey what happened to your leg?" Yami asked his voice riddled with concern.

Joey looked down at his the dressing around his ankle and started to unwrap it.

"I'm not sure. I woke up the other night looked down and then this" he took of the bandage and put It down on the bench beside him. Joey grimaced and looked away when he saw some of the blisters had popped and left raw skin behind, the open wound around his ankle had crisped over and looked like it had gotten infected.

"Tristan said he didn't see anything but he was half asleep when I called him in anyway so I couldn't take his word seriously. But you can see it can't Ya Yami" he looked up smiling hopefully at him, his eyebrows furrowed waiting for an answer.

Yami looked down at Joeys cut free leg. He looked down at Joey with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Joey you're seeing things"

"For god sake, not you to come on its right there. Did Tristan put you up to this?if he did im gonna kill him!" Joey half yelled taking his leg off of the bench, holding the leg of his pants up over his knee so Yami could still see it.

**_Tell him you see it, make him believe there's actually something there._**

"Ooh my god now I see it what happened! Come you're not doing P.E today I'll bring you to see the nurse."

"I knew I wasn't imagining not sure what happened to it and Thanks Yami"

The two of them left the dressing room and were walking across the hall towards the door when the P.E teacher came over and started shouting at them to stop. They both looked at each other before looking behind them to see their teacher standing behind them. His brown hair shot out at awkward angles and his sports top was covered in sweat stains.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Im bringing Joey to the nurse's office sir. He has a cut on his leg and I think it's after getting infected" the two boys waited for their teacher to say something.

he pointed at Joey and shot his thumb towards the door " there's no point in the two of you going, Yami stay here and sit on the bench I'll put you in a team in a minute. Joey you can go ahead but just get a note from her ok?"

"Aww can't Yami come with me? I don't like doctors or nurses and there's always a funny smell in their offices" the teacher didn't look the least impressed

"Joey do you want to go or not?"

"Yea ok im gone im gone c ya later Yami" he turned around and started walking out the door.

"C ya later Joey"

"Yami there's room over there. Go on join in" Yami just kept his gaze fixed on the door Joey walked through.

"YAMI THAT TEAM NOW!"

"Right yea look im going don't bite my head off!" he tore his eyes away from the door and shuddered when he remembered they were doing basketball and joined in the game.

Joey was walking down the deserted hall barely lifting his feet from the off white tiles so they'd make that squeaky sound and echo around the long room. Notice boards lined the walls with covered with papers and announcements. The lights above him started flickering on as he as he walked down the hall. Outside the principal's office there was a long bench with 2 girls sitting down with sour faces.

_Wonder what they did _

The door they were waiting outside clicked open and the kid called Miho got called walked through the door but not before looking back and cutting a look at the girl she was sitting beside, he hadn't a clue what the other girls name was. He only knew Miho because they shared the same English class. Just up ahead was the nurse's office he knocked on the door opened it and walked in. The smell of disinfectant hit him the second he walked in the door. A big leafy green potted plant sat just inside the door its leaves were slightly overgrown and he nearly walked straight into it.

_God I hate this place_

The nurse was sitting at her desk sorting through some papers. Her hair was a light shade of brown with streaks of copper with other shades of brown merged into it was tied in a long ponytail that curled upwards at the end. She didn't look up at him until he started coughing to get her attention.

"Hang on one second please, just sit on the chair over there I'll be with you in a second"

"Ya ok" the mumbled shuffling over to the chair. Her head shot up when she heard that voice and turned around in her black swervey chair her warm blue eyes studying the back of his head until he sat down.

"Joseph I don't think I've ever seen you in here before what seems to be the problem?" she said her voice laced with worry and her face one of concern.

His feet kept on shuffling around on the ground and his shoulders were all wasn't exactly common knowledge to know that he didn't like hospitals or doctors but she had her sources of finding these things out, mainly Tristan who had come to see her earlier this morning about Joey. He told her how he woke up screaming the other night imagining that his leg was cut when nothing was there. He didn't think much about it at the time but that was because he was still half asleep but when he woke up the next morning he taught a little bit about the end he just figured that he had a dream and that he had somehow convinced himself that it was real, until Joey came down for breakfast that morning with a white bandage around his leg. He didn't say anything to him about it. So when he got to school he went to the nurse and explained everything then he asked if she could call him out of class and pretend and talk to him or look him over or something, but to pretend that it was a check-up and that everybody in the school was going to have to come a see her at some point.

He explained to her that he was terrified of hospitals and doctors more or less anything medical. When she asked why he just shrugged his shoulders and said he hadn't a clue, he did really but taught it wasn't his place to be mouthing off about his family business. She said that she would call him out to make sure he was alright and told him not to worry that she wouldn't say anything about him coming to see her. But joey had just made her job that much easier by him coming to see her first.

"emm my leg, there's a deep cut there and I think it's after getting infected would you mindhavingalookatit" he mumbled those last few words to himself looking down letting his blond hair fall around his face and hopefully cover the nervous look he hoped wasn't showing on his face.

"Im sorry what was that"

"Would you mind having a look at it?"

"Yes of course "she said standing up from her chair and walked over to her cabined to get some more bandages, some disinfectant, a face cloth and cotton pads then walked back over to Joey.

"Now which leg is it and I can get started" he pulled up the leg of his pants and started staring at the wall not wanting to see what that dream had done to him. That was the only explanation he had.

_Heh Ya well done Joey it's the dreams fault that's not crazy at all_

The nurse looked down to and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked back up at her patient and waited for him to look down. When she caught on that he wasn't planning on looking down at the invisible wound she coughed to get his attention just like he had done to her a few minutes ago.

"Could you point out where exactly it is?" not saying a word he looked down and saw that it had started bleeding he did like she asked but traced all around the cut lifting his finger so that he wasn't touching it

"Ok could you describe what it looks like to me please?" she said giving him a reassuring smile. He just looked at her like she had lost her mind but she what she asked none the less.

"Ya alright well all around here" he said pointing to different spots "are popped blisters the skin is raw and looks kind of wet" she nodded her head motioning him to keep going.

With his finger lifted a little off the skin of his leg he drew a circle all around it "here's the cut. It's pretty deep it's starting to scab, well it was before I took the bandage off in the changing room now though its bleeding could I have a face cloth or something please" she looked at him worriedly but reached behind her where she had left everything she taught she would have needed and handed him the face cloth. He hissed when it touched him but only dabbed off the blood running down his leg he was too afraid to touch it directly.

"And there's green stuff all around the edged or in it. Can you please just fix it? Please"

"Joseph, there doesn't seem to be anything there"

"Not you to why doesn't anyone believe me! Yami could see it, you know what just forget it could I at least have something to cover it up with?" she was concerned but did what he asked and he wrapped up his leg slowly. He stood up and was walking out when the nurse called him.

"Joseph you do know that if there's something wrong or something bothering you, you can tell me right?"

"Ehhh Ya anyway I better get back to class, thanks" when he stepped out he gently closed the door behind him and scoffed

"For nothing, like im gonna go and talk to a nurse about my problems that don't exist "mumbling away to himself he started to walk back to class.

Back at the game shop Solomon was sitting down at the till patiently waiting for someone to come into the shop. Not that he was expecting anyone at this hour of the morning. Most if his customers were children but they were in school. He reached out to straighten the box of duel monster cards in front of him for the 6th time since he opened the shop when he heard the phone ringing upstairs. He hopped up from his chair and legged it up the stairs to answer the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello"

_Hello is this Solomon Motou speaking?_

"Yes it is and who's this speaking?"

_Im the attendance officer in yugi's school, im calling to tell you that Yugi hasn't turned up for school today._

Solomon could feel his heart start to pound in his chest, his hand started to shake and his breathing quickened.

"Im sorry did you say he isn't there?"

_Yes Yami is here but Yugi never turned up for his first class._

"But that makes no sense, he left before Yami this morning he should be there" his voice was getting more and more anxious with the more she told him."

_Im sorry Mr Motou but yugi's not here._

His grip on the phone loosened is head went to the wall to rest for a minute. Yugi wasn't at school, he wasn't at home, he should be in school why wasn't he in school, he left before Yami, where is he? Where is he these question's kept replaying in his head until he dropped his phone and ran straight for the boy's bedroom, leaving the phone dangling on the cord in the air. Running in the note Yami had left on the table the night before flew off the table and landed gently on the ground. He started tearing the room apart looking for anything that could tell him what happened to Yugi. He couldn't help but think the worse. What if he was kidnapped, what was happening to him now? Where they torturing him? Was he dead? He was coming up with all these different scenarios as to what happened each one slightly worse than the last.

When he was done tearing the room apart he had tears streaming down his face. The room was a mess the mattresses were off of their beds. The cloths from their wardrobes were strewn in clumps all over their wooden floor. He went over to the wall by the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a piece of paper a little bit away from him. Why he noticed this out of all the other clutter in the room was beyond him but he crawled over to it all the same. He picked it up and saw his name written on the front. Opening it his eyes widened as he read and re-re_ad it._

_Dear grandpa and Yami_

_Im sorry for making you all cross and since it's all over me I decided things would be better if I just wasn't around anymore so im after leaving. Don't bother looking for me and don't worry about me I won't be coming back any time soon._

_Goodbye _

_Love_

_Yugi_

He could feel his once pounding heart shatter into a million pieces. Yugi ran away why, the last conversation they both had there were fighting it wasn't his fault, no one was mad anymore. He didn't think about it for very long because he went back down stairs closed the shop and rang the police to report a missing person.

The school bell rang telling everyone doing P.E that class was over and that it was time to get dressed back into their school uniform. Joey hadn't said much about how got on at the nurse's other than she was a waste of space and that she's not going to see her anymore. Yami and joey met up with Bakura who was coming out of a classroom holding his books to his chest. He smiled over at his two friends when he saw them coming.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bakura" that both said in unison

"Yami where Yugi he wasn't in class" Yami stopped in his tracks when he heard that.

"He isn't here?"

"Well we share English first class this morning and he wasn't there"

"He left before me this morning he should be here" even though Yami was telling them he left before him he didn't really believe it. He had a feeling in his gut that Yugi didn't leave the house that morning but there was nothing he could do about it,

"Im a bit worried though, he'd normally call and ask one of us to bring his homework back for him if he was home sick I didn't hear anything from him all day" yamis heartbeat got faster and his eyes widened a little bit.

"I didn't see him at all this morning either, but you're right it is really weird, if none of us hear anything from him at break we can go over to the game shop and tell grandpa ok"

"Yea ok anyway I have science now I'd better go see you later" and then Bakura walked off to his next class.

"Do you really think yugi's not here Yami?"

"I don't know but we can't exactly leave in the middle of school well go to see grandpa at break we'll have an hour to get there and come back"

"Ya ok anyway I got to head too I have English see ya at break" after saying that he walked off.

The next class went painfully slow for Yami. He let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rand and fast walked out of the room where he met up with Bakura, Duke, Tea, Joey and Tristan then they all left and made their way to the game shop. They were all quiet Duke's phone didn't even beep once. The shop was just up ahead but they all came to an abrupt stop when they saw 2 officers leaving the front of the shop with yugi's grandpa waving to them. His whites of his eyes were red. This wasn't good and they all knew it. They all ran up to him but before they could ask him what was wrong he answered there first question before it could be voiced.

"Yugi ran away"

**Ok another chapter done! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but thanks to everyone who's following or favoured this! Think I could get a few for this one? I'm just after seeing the fault in our starts I've never cried at a film so bad it was so sad!**

**Anyway review please **

**Till next time! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im picking on Bakura in this chapter :'( im such a bitch for it but it's either that or not have him in the story at all and I couldn't have going to start calling Bakura Ryou when im talking about him cuz it'll be too confusing later on with me calling everyone Bakura but when anyone is talking to him it's gonna be Bakura again im going to go back to the last few chapters and fix it there too plus Joey loses his head for a minute! :p a huge thanks to **

**ChibiYugiLover: thanks for reviewing! :P**

**Chaos Twin of Destruction: thanks. I love that film! It's so sad and I don't normally cry at films let alone in the cinema! But anyhoo thanks for reviewing!**

**ChibiCelesti: Don't worry about it. haha you really don't like dark Yami do you? Thanks for reviewing! :P**

**For reviewing and to everyone else who favoured or followed it! **

**_Bold and italics dark Yami talking to Yami_**

_Normal italics for when anyone is thinking in their heads_

**_/…/ for when Bakura is talking to Ryou with their mind link. It'll probably only happen in this chapter but who knows stranger things have happened_**

**_\...\ when Ryou is talking to Bakura _**

**_That's it for now wow these are getting longer and longer aren't they? Im gonna stop bullshitting now so here's the next chapter enjoy :P_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh if I did Bakura would have been the main character! **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

"Yugi ran away"

Those three words echoed around everyone in the group's heads. Yugi's grandfather was as pale as a ghost and was breathing came in short gasps not filing his lungs with the air he so desperately needed. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

Yami stood rooted to the spot he felt a pang in his chest like somehow this was all his fault. His face much like his grandfathers had lost all colour he looked over to his left and saw that everyone's mouths hanging open. He looked to Tea and noticed that she was shaking slightly and her eyes were starting to water. Everyone else looked to be in shock. Joey was the first to break the silence.

"Why" all heads turned to their blond friend. Solomon didn't answer instead opened the shop door for motioned for everyone to come inside, with tears still running down his face that ended at his grey beard. The conversation they were going to have wasn't one that should have happened outside. They all followed slowly behind yugi's grandfather up the stairs at the side of the shop and into the house. Everyone got along with Yugi's grandpa he had that personality that was nearly impossible not to like so they normally didn't feel awkward without Yugi being there but Yugi would always be close by, now though it was all a guessing game as to where he was and one they weren't going to win. They all sat down on the sofas except for Yami and Joey who stayed standing up against the wall staring at the ground unable to blink.

"I don't know Joey I really don't know" he whispered his voice on the verge of breaking into another string of sobs. Duke took a deep breath in and asked

"Did he leave anything behind or take a bag with him?"

Solomon closed his eyes and shook his head before saying

"He left behind a note but took nothing with him I checked his room nothing was missing" he reached into his shirt pocket and took out the note Yugi left behind. Everyone was quiet for a minute as he read it aloud for all the teens to hear.

"He left because we were all pissed off with him?" Tristan said in a tone of disbelief.

Duke piped up next "No one here was pissed with him? Were they" all eyes looked around the room before landing on Yami. Joey started shaking he curled his fingers into his palm to make a fist, barley containing his anger.

"What and you all think im the reason he lef-"He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Joey lunged at him picked him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. His face was twisted into a scowl that could even give Seto Kaiba run for his money, his nostrils flared from his heavy breathing. Yami shrunk back against the wall pressing his head in as hard as he could so he could get a little further away from Joey.

"Im going to ask you this one time and one time only and you're going to tell me or so help me. What the hell did you do to Yugi!" everyone in the room held their breath waiting for Yami to say something back that might calm him down.

"I didn't do any-"

"Don't you lie, don't you fucking lie to me, you and Yugi walked from the cross to the game shop after school yesterday you were the last person that I saw with him. Now what did you do"

"Joey calm down blaming anyone won't help" without letting go of yami's cloths he turned his head to the sound of the voice.

"No Gramps I won't. Yugi is my best bud and he could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all we know!" loud gasps filled the room. He turned back to Yami and curled his upper lip in disgust." You know what screw it" his iron grip on Yami let go and the teen fell to the floor still confused with what happened, Joey was nearly out the door when Tea called out to him.

"Joey where are you going" he stopped and without looking back he said in a very calm tone compared to what he was like a few moments ago.

"Im gonna go find my friend. You'se can all stay here twiddling your thumbs but im gonna go out and find him now." He went to take another step when something pulled on the sleeve of his blue uniform jacket. It was Duke.

"Come on lets go bring Yugi home. We'll go check the arcade and the rest of his favourite places and I'll call around to see if anyone's seen him. He couldn't have gotten too far if he's on foot." He turned to Tristan.

"Tristan you take your bike and check all the back roads around domino and then the surrounding towns."

**_Volunteer to go with downtown with Bakura_**

"Me and Bakura will look downtown" he said grabbing hold of Bakura's arm ready to drag him out the door.

"Ok then Yami and Bakura you two go downtown I doubt he'll be there after all its not the best part of Domino but he probably wouldn't expect anyone to look for him there" then he turned to Tea who had an arm wrapped around Mr Motou's shoulder.

"And then Tea you stay here with Mr Motou in case he comes back" they all nodded their heads and Joey sent one more dirty look across the room at Yami and said

"Yami if we don't find him or if I find out you had anything to do with him disappearing, I. will. Never. Forgive you" he said those last few words slowly and in a dangerously calm voice before he pulled Duke out the door to start their search. But for some odd reason those words hurt Yami more than any threat could.

Tristan looked over at the sofa where Tea and Mr Motou were and said "don't worry gramps we'll find him" Before darting out the door closely followed by Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura both ran out the shop door, they couldn't see Joey or Duke and Tristan had just zoomed past them on his motorbike. They ran all the way downtown only stopping when they got there.

"Is what Joey said true?" the question caught Yami off guard. Was it his fault? Everybody seemed to think so even if they weren't saying it.

"I don't know Bakura I really don't know. I don't remember saying anything to him but we did fight a little on the way home yesterday but grandpa and Yugi fought too"

"Yugi fought with his grandpa? He's never done that before what was it about?"

"Me" he closed his eyes because tears were threatening to come.

"What?"

"Me! They were fighting over me ok!" he yelled one tear managed to make its way down his cheek before falling to the ground. Bakura decided not to push his luck and ask anything else about it.

**Don't even think about crying now walk bring Bakura around to look for Yugi**

He regained his composure, took a deep breath in and the two of them started walking around calling out yugi's name.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and noticed a head of white hair so much like his own bobbing up and down until he turned a corner. He tensed up and kept looking at that corner until he felt Yami tug on his arm.

"Come on Bakura" he just nodded and let himself be dragged away. There were hardly any cars on the roads even if it was the middle of the day. In the distance they could hear the school bell ring saying it's the end of lunch but they could have cared less at the moment. The day was changing. There was a slight nip in the air. All the buildings blended into each other so it was easy to get lost down here. Yami looked around still calling out yugi's name over and over again hoping that Yugi would jump out around the next corner or was hiding in the next ally. But that was just wishful thinking and he knew it. Yugi wasn't around the next corner or lurking in that ally and for some odd reason he knew he wasn't in domino anymore. Tristan had more hope of finding him than anyone else. Yugi wasn't stupid, he wouldn't just pick up and leave without taking anything with him especially not money, so then why did he? It was so out of character of him. If he left domino he probably hitch hiked with someone to the closest town and if he did Tristan would find him. All his hopes for finding Yugi were on Tristan now.

He looked back at Bakura who kept on fidgeting. His shoulders had tensed up and his head was always shifting from side to side. He guessed he was looking for Yugi but if only he knew.

_Stop it Ryou. Bakura's gone and he's not coming back. You didn't see him back there the pharaoh made sure he couldn't hurt anyone again. You're not the only person in the world with white hair besides you've got more important things on your mind now then bad memories._

But a little voice in the back of his head was fighting with him. Telling him to watch out, conversations he had hoped to forget between him and Bakura came flooding back.

**!memory!**

Bakura was twiddling with the dangling spikes of his millennium ring between his fingers as he walked back to the semi empty apartment. Because it's impossible to be completely alone when you have a vengeful spirit in the back or your mind tormenting and taunting you every chance he gets. The day was scorching hot, He had droplets of sweat forming on his brow. He, Yugi and Joey had all just come from the ice cream parlour to celebrate the end of the school year. His father was back in Egypt and obviously taught that there was nothing wrong at all with leaving a 14 year old child to look after himself for months at a time. But he was due home any day now. He had just broken away from two of his friends and was heading home. Bakura had been strangely quiet all day and hadn't protested to him going out for a few hours and it had him on edge all day, he could have just taken over at any time and ruined it but he didn't.

\you've been really quiet today what's up \

/and your point? /

\nothing I was just wondering-\

/so you'd rather me interrupt your little play date with your friends would you? /

\wait what no no I don't mean that it's just ah never mind just get back to whatever you were doing\ he said nervously and started shaking his head. He sped up not wanting to be outside for too long with Bakura's unpredictable mood swings.

/It would do you well to remember I don't take orders from anyone, much less from you landlord now hurry home im sure there someone waiting there for you/he said in a dangerously low and calm voice. Ryou could almost feel him smirking at him. Then he remembered his dad was due home any day now and probably wanted to surprise him by waiting in the apartment for him to come home. Yea that's what Bakura ment, his daddy was waiting for him and the second he got in the door he was going to give him the biggest bear hug. He hadn't seen his father for 6 months and he missed him something wicked.

He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him, he would have taken the elevator but it was full, up to the second floor and all the way down the long narrow hall until he reached the very last door. He took the keys out of his pocket and with trembling hands he tried to put it in the lock. Barley able to wait until he heard the door click open he opened it as hard as he could he heard the door slam into the wall and the picture frame on the wall crack as it hit the ground but he didn't care. Ryou ran in with his eyes closed threw his bag off to the side and ran until he bumped into someone and hugged them tightly. He nuzzled his face into the chest of his father trying to hold in the tears of happiness at having the only family he had left back with him, even if it were only for a few short weeks.

"o dad I missed you so much you have no idea how horrible it's been here without you, I've been wanting to tell you for years that ring you gave me is evil please just take it away please. Break it or bring it back to Egypt but please just get it and him away from me. Somewhere he can't get me"

He started crying and hugged his father tighter. He felt his father's arms wrap around him and hig him of his hands started tracing circles all along his back slowly moving up closer and closer up to his neck until it got under his hair. He felt the hand squeeze in hard making Ryou scrunch his shoulders up to try make it hurt less. He dropped down to his knees slowly he jerked his head to look up. He carefully opened his tear filled eyes to see his worst fear staring back at him.

"Now now am I really that bad that you want to go and tell your father on me? Im quaking in my you really think he would have believed you? Oo daddy the ring is evil take it away take it away" he mimicked Ryou's voice "Your pathetic really you know and now I can't have you telling daddy dearest about me and my ring" he let go of Ryou's neck and suddenly turned back to the transparent figure Ryou was used to looking at when he came out of the ring, crossed one arm across his chest and layed the other one on it and gripped the bridge of his nose. He turned his back to Ryou and started pacing the floor of the sitting room.

Ryou looked back up at Bakura crying his nose started running slightly.

"W-why would y-you do that t-to me Bakura? Y-you of all people k-know how much I want h-him to come home. W-why would you trick me like that? How c-can you even touch m-me? You're just a ghost!"

Bakura stopped his pacing and turned to look at the crying boy on the floor and noticed the door was still wide opened. He went over to it made his hand solid for a split second and slammed it shut. Then he went back over to stand in front of the boy on the ground and smirked.

"Because I can, and that's none of your business" he sneered

Disappointment was an understatement of how he felt. He was utterly heartbroken. And know god only knew what Bakura was going to do after he heard the speech hed been planning on telling his father when he got back.

_What am I going to do now? Was he going to hit me? I didn't even know he could touch me. O god please don't let him hit me._ _His words hurt me enough._

"Im sorry to have to do this Ryou but I won't allow you to tell you father. Even if he did take it back to Egypt I'd still find you again somewhere down the line"

He lifted his head and stared up at Bakura fearfully, whatever his Yami had in mind for him couldn't be good. He disappeared back into the ring then Ryou could feel himself losing control. Bakura was taking over and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. He was pulled back to his soul room. There wasn't a whole lot in it. He decorated the walls in two shades of blue, on top was a light shade that reminded him of the water in a lake his mother used to bring him to when he was younger on the bottom was a sky blue that didn't really remind him of anything he just liked it. Covering where the two colours met was a border. Covering some of the wooden floor was a soft fluffy red rug, his messy bed was over in the corner with an open chest with toys hanging over sides and layed all around the ground. He decorated it the way his room was when he got the ring at nine years old. In a hope that when he did somehow manage to get rid of the ring he could just pick up where he left off.

One of the walls was completely blank. Its how Bakura let him see what he was doing with his body when he wanted him to see anything the wall lit up and it was like he was looking out of his own eyes, which he was in a way. He sat down on his bed knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Bakura. Ryou watched as Bakura went over to the press in the sitting room and pull out a pen, paper an envelope and a stamp then went over to the kitchen table and started writing. He could see everything that Bakura was writing and it brought on a fresh weave of tears.

_Hey dad _

_Im just writing to let you know that everything's great! Im using the letter writing set you sent me for Christmas. _

_I know you've been really excited about the dig your on and even though you never said it I know your disappointed that you have to leave a few weeks early to come home to me. I just want you to know that I want you to stay till the end I'll be ok on my own for another couple of weeks. That way you can stay and I won't feel bad about you leaving._

_Anyway I should probably go now Joey and Yugi are here so were going to head down to the arcade. I'lll see you on a few weeks call me when you get the time._

_Love you lots_

_Ryou_

Bakura re-read the letter for the 4th time just so Ryou could read it from his soul room.

Ryou watched as Bakura folded up the letter put it in the envelope and licked the edges so the letter wouldn't open then he put on a stamp on the right hand corner. Bakura wrote the address of his father's dig site on the front and started to walk out the door.

\ Bakura what are you doing\ he didn't answer but just kept on walking. Clutching the letter in his hand. Ryou shot up from the bed and ran to the wall.

\Bakura please no no no no no don't\ he ignored his landlords desperate pleads as he started to walk to the elevator.

Ryou started pounding on the walls of his soul room, kicking and punching it with all his might. The ding of the elevator door opening rung through Ryou's soul room.

It took only a couple of seconds for the door to close and a couple more for the doors to open down in the lobby, He would have been quicker walking down the stairs but why not prolong his suffering, the banging was getting on his nerves though. The Ryou imposter walked out into the fresh air and stared directly at the post box a little bit up the road.

\Bakura please don't I just want him home don't do this to me\

Bakura started speed walking and in a few short steps he was there. Ryou was frantic now and started throwing anything he could put his hands on at the wall to get his attention he was crying so hard he could feel a headache coming on. His plan worked to because just as Bakura put half the envelope in the box he stopped.

/I won't put this letter in on one condition/

\yes yes anything at all please just don't drop the letter\

/You never open your mouth about me being inside the ring/

\yes ok I won't ever tell anyone about you but just please pull the letter back out\

Bakura pulled the letter out slightly and Ryou let out a breath of relief and screamed as he watched Bakura push the letter in all the way.

/Just remember this I can do so much worse than prolong your father coming home, I could stop him coming home altogether taking away the only family you have left how would you like that/ Bakura laughed out loud and got odd look's from people passing as Ryou cried his heart out from his soul room.

\no don't please\

/are you going to tell anyone about me?/

\...\

/Well?/

\no I won't Bakura\

/good/

Then he started walking back up to the apartment, when they reached their one they went inside and sat on the couch. Bakura waited a few minutes and kept staring at the wall before he let a blubbering Ryou take over. He immediately ran over to the window that gave a perfect view of outside. He saw the postman walking away with a bag full of letters then he knew it was too late. There would be no point in running after him, if Bakura had of let him out only minutes sooner he could have waited outside until someone came to collect it all and get it then but no he wasted those precious moments staring at a crack in the wall. He closed the curtain and slid down the wall of his semi empty apartment and cried for the rest of the night

**End of memory!**

Ryou shook himself out of his daze. That was one of the crueller things Bakura had done to him over the years his father didn't some home for another 3 months after that and then only stayed for a month and then he was gone leaving Ryou all alone again.

"Bakura he's not here we've already checked everywhere and now were just doubling over again. I think we should head back to the game shop. Maybe Duke or Tristan found him already" Ryou looked up and nodded at him. Happy that they finally got to leave even if it wasn't Bakura hed rather get as far away from here as he could.

"yea im sure he's home already safe and sound" he tried to sound hopeful for his friend but it wasn't working, Yami still looked as shocked and worried as he did when they started their search.

"I hope Joeys after calming down" Yami said more to himself then the Ryou.

"Don't worry about him, he just needed someone to blame and you were the closest person to him at the time. He didn't mean anything by it"

"But it is my fault, it's all my fault if I hadn't upset him hed still be here"

"Yami he's not dead so stop acting like he is"

**_Who says he isn't or won't be when you find him? _**

Yami shuddered and felt a shiver creep up his spine.

"Yea your right come on we've been gone for hours" Ryou nodded and sped up so he could keep up with Yami. Sill looking over his shoulder, for the white haired stranger.

Dark Yami laughed. Everything was going perfectly so far he'd started his plans for Ryou and Joey. Tea would be the easiest one to finish a couple of days at the most. What he had in mind for Duke and Tristan would take some planning beforehand and little Yugi after showing him the warped version of how he got here he'd been quitter or that could have been the gag he still hadn't taken out of his mouth. When he did go down to him last though he cowered away faster than normal, it was pathetic really how gullible he is, and it was his gullibility that would be his down fall. But he wasn't complaining it made everything more fun. He looked forward to the next few weeks, because in that time he planned on making his little world perfect.

**Ok there it is this chapter was up sooner then I taught it would be im surprised really cuz I've been really busy for the last few days. Literally minutes after posting the last chapter one of my brothers came back from the park crying turned out he broke his arm, then I've had matches and training and all that crap. But anyway enough about all that. **

**Im not really too happy with the way this chapter turned out I had it pictured better in my head, anyway what did ya think about it? **

**Remember I love reviews :P**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter had me stumped for ages! I swear I've just been sitting in front of the laptop for ages now! I just didn't know what to write it about! I know what's going to happen but I need some fillers and I just can't think of them! Cuz it id be pretty short without them but it looks like its heading that way :'( **

**Chaos twin of destruction: will do thanks for reviewing so much it means a lot :D**

**piccolaanime1: haha I hope this is soon enough for ya :p thanks for reviewing!**

**princesshatley92: thank you! Here's the next chapter! :) **

**Sherabo: o my god thank you! I love long reviews! Dark Yami is only gonna get worse as it goes along. Ya he's kind of a douche! I was reading a Stephen king book when I wrote that chapter so that's why he's reading king! The chpapter's are getting longer the last one was 4,5000 words long. Should they be longer? Haha don't worry about the title of you have an idea tell me I'd love to hear it :P lovingkitties just proof read the first chapter I did the rest myself though but she is helping me with another fic im writing telling me different ways to make it more realistic :P I managed to surprise you wow that's a first haha and thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Fore reviewing and to everyone who's favoured of followed the story! You're the best!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh! **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

By the time Yami and Ryou had made it back to the game shop Ryou had completely relaxed. Yami didn't know what had made his friend suddenly tense up but he didn't really mind too much he wanted to find Yugi and as far as he was concerned Ryou's little problems could wait. They were both anxious to go back up what if they didn't find him? Would Joey fly off the handle again? They didn't know and were somewhat hesitant to find out since Yami was the one who felt the blunt end of Joeys rage. They took their time walking in the front door both of them paused to let the other person walk in then both tried walking in at the same time until Yami got annoyed and gave Ryou a little shove in the door ahead of him. They didn't hear anything upstairs and noticed the shop was still opened, Yami told Ryou to go up ahead of him and let them know he wasn't with them while he locked up the shop. Grandpa didn't need any extra worry on his frail shoulders.

He listened to Ryou's footsteps go up the stairs slowly it wasn't really fair of Yami to leave it to Ryou to break the news to everyone but he felt that he couldn't do it. He waited downstairs for a while before ascending the stairs and opened the door to their sitting room.

He was surprised to see that they were they first ones back. Tea was sitting across from Ryou the side of a blue material arm chair with her chin resting on her hand, who was on the sofa with Yugi's grandpa. All three of them looked up at him when he closed the door but didn't even try to mask their disappointment when they saw it wasn't Joey or Tristan or preferably Yugi. Solomon broke out into a fresh weave or tears. He probably did think that Yami was Yugi after all the only difference in their appearance was yamis narrowed eyes and blond streaks and Yugi's childlike features. He took the empty seat that Tea was sitting on the arm of and sat down.

For the longest time no one said anything, Ryou opened his mouth to say something when they heard someone stomping up the stairs, all heads turned to the door except one. Then Joey burst in the door leaned on his knees panting and was soon followed by duke. Then looked around crest fallen when he noticed there was no Yugi. The saw where Yami was sitting. In yugi's chair, his chair of all places. It was like an unspoken agreement that it was Yugi's chair so no one sat in it, wither he was there or not. Yami stared at the floor he didn't even have to look up from the knot in the wooden floor to know that it wouldn't be Yugi running up those stairs. He knew the sound of yugi's footsteps and they were too loud and rushed to be his.

"What do you think you're doing" Joey said straightening up. Yami looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"That chair"

"Yea I'm sitting down on a chair"

"That's not just any chair Yami" everyone looked over to Yami as realisation struck but Yami didn't catch on to all there shocked looks until he could feel Joeys hot breath hitting his face. In an instant Joey had come over to him and had him pined to the chair with hand on either side of his head making sure Yami couldn't move away, leaning in ever so slightly to make Yami push himself back.

"Think really hard about this Yami I know you can do it. Why don't any of us ever sit down here?" Yami's face remained blank as veins started showing on the side of Joey's neck. Yami didn't have time to think before Joey had him sprawled out on the ground with him standing as tall as he could and tried to use his height to intimidate the smaller boy.

"I'll say this nice and slow so you can understand ok? Stay. Out. Of. That. Chair!"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"O my god you're despicable you know that! He's not even gone 24 hours and you're already trying to forget about him!"

"Trying to forget what" his face suddenly paled under all there scrutinizing stares "Yugi. That was, and I just"

"Ya you did" just then another set off footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Tristan walked in and all he could see was Yami holding himself up on the floor with his back hands and Joey standing above him. His mood swings were getting out of hand.

"Joey what the hell did you do?" he glared daggers at Tristan.

"What did I do? What did I do! He's already trying to forget yug"

"What how"

"Will everyone stop saying what it's getting annoying!" duke yelled looking to Tristan" Yami just sat down in Yugi's chair and Joey being the hot head that he is flipped out over it"

"Joey man cop on will you, here Yami" he said holding a hand out to help Yami up which he took and hauled himself up to his feet then went to go stand behind Ryou and grandpa for protection but he made it look like he was comforting grandpa by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Im not flipping out over it! He's just being a-a" he said stuttering "an asshole!"

"Ya that right Joey curse to your heart's content, it's not going to help at all and only put everyone in a worse mood then we already are so just shut it!" Tea yelled drawing all eyes to her. Flattening out her school skirt and threw her hair over her shoulder then asked "Did anyone find anything" getting back to the subject at hand.

Joey crept backwards until he reached the wall across from Solomon and Ryou and leaned against it putting one leg on the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare daggers at Yami. Had everyone in the room not known better they probably would have guessed the two hated each other's guts.

"Me and Joey checked everywhere even down by the docks. There was no sign of him anywhere. I called around too nobody's heard or seen him since school yesterday" Duke said sliding down the wall beside the chairs.

"It's ok Duke we'll keep looking, what about you Tristan?" his grandpa asked disheartened. Tristan just shook his head and pulled his lips down into a frown.

"No luck I checked every town and back road I even left my bike in a ditch and went looking in through some of the fields I passed." Solomon slowly nodded his head not trusting his voice enough to speak.

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Tea's phone started ringing with her annoying hamster dance ring tone. She blushed and quickly answered the phone then turned away from the group and covered one ear as if she were trying to block out the noise that wasn't there.

"Hello" everyone could hear the faint buzzing of someone yelling back through the phone.

"Yea I know but let me explain… what! No that's not fair. This is an emergency!" Then more buzzing only slightly louder this time, "Ok ok im coming just stop ok, I'll be home in a few minutes. Bye" then she snapped her phone shut and turned look to everyone. Her face fallen.

"Im so sorry but I have to go. That was my dad, im in huge trouble the school called and said I didn't come back in after lunch. He wouldn't even let me explain about Yugi. I mean how unfair is that! It's not and now I've got to go home and listen to him ramble on and on about how my education is important. It's not fair! Anyway Call me if anything happens" everyone gaped at how she was turning a serious situation into something all about her, it was so..so uncharacteristic of her. She didn't even say goodbye as she walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her. The tension in the room was unbearable and it was impossible not to feel for the old man quietly sobbing on the sofa for his missing grandson. Ryou piped up next.

"Im sorry Mr Motou but I should be going home too. My dad came home last week and if the school rang home about me missing the last three class's he'll be annoyed with me too and probably come around banging on the game shop door blaming you for me missing school" Yugi's grandpa looked up with a horrified face and his bottom lip started to quiver. Ryou looked up to Yami who still hadn't moved from behind them and saw him shaking his hands and covering his mouth with his hands silently trying to tell Ryou to shut up then he realized what he said and tried to make it better.

"Not that it's anybody's fault this happened he just has a short fuse but when I explain to him what happened he'll be the first person to go out looking for him!" he said standing up. When he got to the door he stopped and came back to give Solomon a warm hug that was returned. It lasted for a few seconds then Ryou pulled away, put his hands on Solomon's shoulders and smiled reassuringly

"Yugi's smart he'll come back on his own pretty soon you'll see. Don't worry we'll find him" then he made his way across the sitting room and over to the door and left. His light footsteps barely audible and wouldn't have been heard if it weren't for how empty the shop was and how reluctant everyone was to talk. They all heard the bell above the door in the shop ring and then the door close. Duke shot up from where he was sitting on the floor and practically ran to the door.

"Sorry Ryou lives the closest to my house and its starting to get dark out it wouldn't be safe to be walking around on my own at night. Il keep calling to see if anyone's seen Yugi he should turn up sooner or later I'll call if anything happens night" the he raced after Ryou. From the opened window they all heard duke shouting after Bakura telling him to slow down. Now there was only Tristan, Yami, Joey and Yugi's grandpa left in the room. He had calmed down and stopped crying but only because he had no more tears to shed. He'd been crying since nearly all morning and his head was starting to hurt him.

Yami moved from his safety spot behind the couch and went over to the window and crossed his arms behind his back. He closed the window when the wind started to pick up and started to blow the bottoms of the thin cream curtains around.

It surprised him how fast the day turned to night. The past few hours had flown by but his voice was horse from calling Yugi's voice over and over again. He looked out to the quiet city below him. The street lamps lining the foot paths on either side of the road started to flicker on and off until some decided to stay on brightening up the night sky with their faint orange hue. He stared out in to the dead of night the wind had started blowing the leaves off the tree's and now looked like they were dancing on the footpath. Orange's brown's and red's flew around some landing on the foot path and others landed on the dark green shrubs along the sides.

"Come on Joey it's getting late. We can take my bike back to the apartment. Tomorrows the weekend we'll look again tomorrow" Tristan started to walk over to where Joey was leaning on the wall to pull him out the door. He grabbed hold of Joey's blue jacket only to have Joey slap his hand away.

"Im not going home tonight, im going to stay here with gramps" he pushed himself from the wall and pulled Tristan's head into his and whispered

"Look at him he's a wreck and to be honest with ya I don't trust him" he jerked his next towards the window at Yami "To be left alone with him"

"Hey gramps is it ok for me to stay the night"

"What oo um yes please I'll go and get some blankets, you can pull out the bed in the sofa, you can stay to Tristan if you want" he tried to stand up but Joey was over to him in a flash and pushed him back down saying he knew where they were and would get them. Then he left the room.

Yami was still staring out the window completely oblivious to the conversation going on in the background.

"No im fine, I have a few bits to do back at the apartment anyway I should probably go. I'll go out looking again tomorrow morning." He walked over to the door "I guess I'll c ya tomorrow Yami" Yami just grunted back and continued looking out the window Tristan kept on looking at him for some odd reason he noticed Yami stiffen up and lean in closer to the window. Then left the game shop.

Yami was saw Tristan race around the corner on his bike relieved that most of his friends were home now. He stared at his reflection in the window then it started to change. His normal tame spikes jutted out further and his eyes turned into an intimidating red that was smirking back at him.

_What the?_

He took one hand out from behind his back and tapped on the glass but straightened up when it didn't follow him. He furrowed his brow and stared at the glass. His reflection brought up one finger to his mouth.

_**Ssssshhhhh **_

Then it started slowly moving his head from side to side until it flung itself at him. He jumped back and landed on something bony.

_**Ahahahahahaha perfect**_

"O Jesus my leg get off get off" Yami quickly leapt off of Joey and ran back to the window to see his reflection was back to normal. Over some of the buildings though he could see smoke rising.

_Probably just someone lighting a bon fire_

"Joey are you alright? Yami I've had enough of this get to bed now!"

"But my reflection i-it jumped out at me!"

"I don't care get to bed now." He didn't believe yami's obvious lie. But who would a reflection jumping you? It's not possible.

"But…"

"NOW" Yami was taken aback with his tone but decided against fighting with him because off Yugi and skulked off to his room.

"Are you ok Joey?"

"Ya im fine he's just argh today he has me wanting to pulverise him!"

"To tell you the truth I want to do that to him and Yugi nearly every day" he chuckled lightly and smiled looking down to the ground. Joey smiled back. He always did know how to make the best out of a bad situation. Even with his missing grandchild.

"Who wouldn't haha"

"Here it's getting late I'll pull out the bed for you" he said moving around the blind boy only to be pulled back.

"Don't worry about it I can do it you get to bed it's been a long day" grandpa started to rub the back of his neck and agreed with Joey.

"Ok good night Joey and thank you for today" he pulled him in for a big bear hug before retreating back to room. Joey smiled to himself when he heard the door open and close. He went over to the sofa and pulled out the bed made it up with the blankets and pillows he brought from the hot press out in the hall and hopped into bed, with the lights still turned on.

"For fuck sake, you stupid hunk of junk!" Tristan yelled kicking the wheel of his bike that had stopped in the middle of the road on his way home. He pulled it out to the side and saw smoke rising out from the engine. He let out a frustrated sigh and put his hands behind his head and did a semi turn but then stopped to finish off having a tantrum and kicked the wheel again. It was obvious he was going to have to pull it back to the apartment that was a good 10 minute walk away and now it was going to take longer because of the broken motor bike. There was nothing he could do with it anyway especially not on the side of the road in the middle of the night. He grunted and started walking home rolling the bike along with him.

The night was freezing cold the wind brushed up agenst his bare neck. His eyes stung from the wind hitting them. The tree's that made the street look pretty and vibrant during the day turned into anything your imagination could come up with during the night. The trees could be monsters waiting for you to turn around the wind could be someone's breathing lurking in the alley ways and the rustling and crunching of leaves could be footsteps creeping up behind you waiting for the right moment to strike. The night and dark can bring new meaning to afraid of the unknown. You know there only trees and the wind but the dark can shroud your senses and make you believe whatever it wants.

The stars above him were twinkling brightening up the dark night sky with their bright white light with a half-moon shining brightly in the middle of it all. Tristan didn't like being out alone like this but he needed to get home. When Joey was discharged from hospital and moved in with him he started taking note of his mood swings and things that were odd. Just to have in case he'd need it. He didn't have a chance to go back to the nurse after school like he planned to but he'd go to see her in the morning. Just like he did today. He didn't know why he went to see her, probably just to get a woman's input on the situation and she was the only woman around that he felt he could trust. I mean she was a nurse after all weren't people meant to go to them for help if they needed it? He couldn't ask his mother she and his father were off god knows where vacationing they might come back for Christmas but he didn't care either way. He'd probably just do what he did last year and celebrate it with Joey like he did last year and it was the best one he'd had yet. He couldn't talk to serenity either she was with her mother. He couldn't talk to Joeys dad either because nobody knew where he was he could be dead in a ditch somewhere and the worlds would be a better place because of it.

The wind started howling and the leaves started twirling on the pavement it wouldn't be too much longer before he was back at the apartment and he was glad. He didn't run into any trouble which he was grateful for. He was getting a bit creped out though and panicked a bit when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps around him. He was by himself but he wasn't alone. Abandoning the bike up against the wall he ran as fast as he could until he was stopped as Ushio stepped out from his hiding place around the corner. Tristan heard him snigger when he looked around he saw the rest of his cronies come out of their hiding places from up in the tree's and in the ally. He looked around there was about 7 of them and they were forming a circle around him. He didn't know any of their names only Ushio because he got the crap beat out of him a few years ago by him. The group was stopped by Ushio putting out his hand they surrounded him now and this could not end well for him. If he was lucky maybe a couple of bruises, worst case scenario he didn't want to think about.

"Well if it isn't Tristan Taylor. What are you doing out so late at night. Don't you know it's dangerous? "One fattest member of the group asked.

Ushio looked to the boy who said it

"Now now, don't frighten him like that" then turned to face Tristan" we just wanna chat that's all" he looked over to Ushio whose black hair was blowing across his face. He stood up straight he wanted to show confidence and tried to hide the fear that was slowly building inside him.

"Well I don't want to 'chat' with anyone so im just going to go now" he tried to move out of the circle but the boys around him just huddled closer and shook their heads.

"I think it would be in your best intentions to stay and listen Taylor" One side of his mouth was turned up into a victorious smirk. He had stepped in the circle with Tristan. Tristan turned stepped up to him they were evenly matched in height but Ushio would win in a fight considering he was nearly all muscle.

"Oh yea and why's that?" his eyebrow's raised in mock surprise even thought there was nothing he'd like more then to be back at the flat.

"Because I have a proposition for you"

**Is it too early to be listening to Christmas music? I wrote this whole chapter listening to either that or skillet I love their song Lucy! I have a pole up if**

**Anyone wants to vote on it! It's about which story I should do next. Both of them are the exact opposite of dark Yami (or whatever I change the name to)**

**Oooh cliffy haha anyone want to guess what Ushio's proposition was? Ya I know not a lot happens in this chapter so it's kind of a filler with some important stuff in it to so I don't really know. I really don't like this chapter but if I didn't post it I'd probably never be happy with it. I must have deleted it so many times in the past week it's unreal! I know the last few chapters have been REALLY boring but good news Yugi will be in the next chapter (even if it won't be good for him :p) So Ya that kinda explains itself :P does anyone know if song fics are allowed? I have one in mind but I don't want to be bombarded after putting it up with people saying there not allowed im probably paranoid but I just wanna be sure :p**

**Yep im a leach when it comes to reviews so wanna leave me one?**

**Till next time! :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe I left it on a cliff hanger but your got gonna find out what Ushio wanted for another little while :p like I promised Yugi will be in this chapter! He hasn't popped up for a little while but the next chapter will be ALL about him! I was stumped on this chapter to I just sat in front of the laptop looking at a blank page for ages and then when a load of ideas just came at once I just wasn't able to start it off. Anyway thanks to:**

**piccolaanime1: here's the next chapter thanks for reviewing! Enjoy :p**

**CD (guest): really thanks I just wanted to be sure, thanks for clearing that up for me :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh just the plot :p **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

The next morning Solomon Motou woke up with a heavy empty feeling in his chest. Until images of the day before came flooding back in a rush making the never ending pool of tears flow once again.

_Yugi my poor, poor Yugi. It's all my fault I didn't mean to yell at you. Nobody's mad anymore please come home please._

He didn't send Yami to school that day not that anyone expected him to go, everyone kept to their word Tristan was out the next morning looking on his bike for Yugi, not knowing about his encounter with Ushio the night before. Duke had called over extremely early that morning so he and Yami could go out and look together and as far as he knew Tea had called over for Bakura that morning. Joey said that he would wait and keep him company and he was very grateful for it. He propped himself up onto his elbows and wiped the sleep from his drooping eyelids.

His room was quite small he wanted to give the biggest one to Yami and Yugi when Yami came back from the afterlife. It was a shock but in no way a disappointment. He still remembered when he came back and the excitement afterword's. It had only been a few weeks after the ceremonial duel.

**Memory!**

Yugi was lying on his bed gazing out the skylight in his bed room bored out of his mind, his chores were done and the shop was closed for the day so he was left with next to nothing to do. He could have gone out to the arcade with Joey or Tristan but that'd take effort, he could invite them over for a while but the phone was all the way down stairs and to be honest all he really wanted was a lazy day at home in his pyjamas so down stairs it stayed.

Suddenly it started raining, the droplets of water started pounding against open skylight soaking him, dark black and blue clouds covered the sky making it look like it was in the middle of the night instead of 6 in the evening. He quickly jumped from where he was lying on the bed and tried to pull the skylight back in but the harsh blowing wind was making it difficult. Blowing the rain in on his bed and making it hard to breathe as the wind was blowing back in his face, his blond bangs smacking him in the face in the process. When he finally heard the click of the skylight close he smiled but then he realised now he had something to keep him occupied for a little while at least. He was completely soaked and so were his bed sheets. Then his grandfather's booming voice yelled up the stairs.

"Yugi are you alright up there?"

He grunted and pulled the last corner off the bed. His wet hair falling over his eyes.

"Yes grandpa im fine"

"Are you sure there was a lot of banging going on up there. Were you jumping on the bed again?" yugi's face paled and stuttered.

"N-no Grandpa! Don't be so silly"

"Ok Yugi, just remember to close the skylight it's raining"

_Hmmff a little late for that I think_

He put the wet sheets and covers in the wash basket in the bathroom down the hall and turned on the shower. The steam started appearing on the mirror above the sink and on the window. He stripped off and hopped in. A half an hour later he hopped out dried off and got dressed then walked back to his room towel drying his hair.

He closed the door behind him and looked back up to the skylight he heard the clatter of thunder and then the pounding of lightning, looking outside the normal window across from his bed he saw the wind was blowing the trees back and forth and ripping the small branches from their trunks.

Deciding to completely ignore the horrible weather outside he went to his dresser and pulled out his favourite cream bed sheet and duel monsters duvet cover and pillow sheet and put them on the bed. Then sat back on the bed with his feet up against the wall listening to the pitter patter of the rain landing on the skylight above his head. Bored out of his wits yet again. He started clicking his tongue a few times until he was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door of the shop.

"Yugi get the door will you im making dinner"

"Yes grandpa" he grinned and leaped off the bed and ran down the stairs that led to the game shop and casually walked to the front door not wanting to seem too eager to talk to whoever was at the door. It was probably just someone selling something, but who in their right mind would be out in the dark when it was raining. He could see the outline of black hair threw the glass in the door he hurried over to the door and opened it.

There in front of him was someone who he had never expected to see again but hoped nearly every day he would. His back was turned to him but it was easy to know who it was from the black spikey hair with lilac tips. Yami turned to face Yugi a bright smile plastered to his face. His star fish shaped hair had lost some of its volume from being out in the rain and his golden bags hung over his face much like yugi's had.

Yugi could feel tears forming in his eyes. Not completely trusting his eyes he rubbed them. Realizing he was really there he ran out to him and tackled him to the ground with the force of his hug. Yami laughed and hugged him back. Neither boy cared that they were getting wet.

"I c-can't believe! I-it's you I-it's really you! B-b-but how?!" Yugi was stuttering from excitement and couldn't remember the last time hed been as happy.

"I'll explain everything but could we go inside its pretty cold outside here and were getting wet" Yami let go of Yami and stood up offering a hand to his friend on the hard ground Yami took it and Yugi helped him haul himself up to his feet. They both walked in and met yugi's grandpa walking down the stairs wiping his hands on in a towel.

"Yugi who was at the…..door" he stopped dead in his tracks and looked from Yugi to Yami again and again until Yugi spoke up.

"Its Yami grandpa he's b-!" he couldn't finish off what he was saying before Solomon threw the towel over his head and ran for Yami nearly knocking him off his feet but instead caught him in a hug nearly crushing his insides in the process.

Yami melted into the hug. This was the first family hed had in thousands of years. Even if they didn't consider him part of theirs they were his.

"Emm grandpa I think he needs to breathe?" Solomon looked up and pushed Yami a little bit away from him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you in person Mr Motou. And not in yugi's body" Yami said a little bit embarrassed his cheeks turning a light shade or pink.

"Enough with all that formalities Mr Motou" he scoffed " Im Mr Motou in writing and nothing else call me grandpa, everyone does but you already know that right Ya- no wait its Atem now isn't it?"

Yami taught about it for a minute before smiling and said.

"No Atem is who I was back in Egypt. But I've left that life behind me so I- im Yami grandpa" he smiled up at the old man and called him grandpa just to see how it felt.

"Ok then Yami tell us what are you doing here? We taught you were going on to the afterlife months ago?" Solomon asked getting a slap in the side of the head from Yugi for his trouble.

"Don't put it like that he might think we don't want him here" he turned to look at Yami "which we do by the way"

"O my sorry Yami I didn't mean it like that"

"I know don't worry about it but before I explain everything do you think we could go upstairs?" Solomon looked over to Yami and noticed that he was shivering ever so slightly.

"Yes, yes of course come on Yugi get him some dry cloths will you. You're both roughly the same size"

"Ok grandpa! Come on Yami" he brought him upstairs and gave him spare pyjamas because he really didn't want to go routing through all his press's to find him something and he was eager to find out how he was back and more importantly for how long. He left the room so Yami could get dressed and he came out of the room a few minutes later. Yugi laughed at what he was wearing even if they were his own cloths. He was wearing long stripy yellow pyjamas with stripes going down the leg. Then they both walked backed to the sitting room where Solomon was patiently waiting. He tapped the chair beside him for one of the two to sit down Yugi made his way to his blue plush arm chair and let Yami sit down beside his grandpa.

"So Yami first things first how are you back?" Yami laughed nervously and put one of his hands behind his next and started rubbing it.

"It's a long story but I don't want to bore you with the details. A few hours ago I was given the choice to come back or not I could have stayed but to be honest it gets pretty boring up there after a while" he smiled sheeply, feeling a little stupid.

"How long have you been back?" Yugi asked curiously

"You know that storm outside a little while ago?" Yugi and Solomon nodded

"That was me so I'd say about 5 minute's haha"

"This is amazing! Grandpa, Can he stay with is please!" he was grinning like a Cheshire cat on his knees digging his elbows into the arm rest.

"Of course he can Yugi, that is unless you have somewhere else to go" Yami cast Solomon a knowing smile and took a deep breath in.

"No I don't"

"Well that settles it then Yami you'll be staying with us"

"But I still have a few questions"

"Ask away"

"Ok emm what about him" Yami and Solomon exchanged confused looks. Yami raised an eyebrow before asking.

"Who's him?"

"You know Bakura the bad one"

"None of you especially Ryou will ever have to worry about him again I've taken care of it. He won't be bothering anyone anymore"

"What did you do?"

"I gave him what he wanted"

"WHAT YOU GAVE HIM THE MILLENIUM ITEMS!" Yami chuckled to himself.

"Im not that stupid. No I didn't give him the items. I gave him what he really wanted"

"And what was that?" Solomon asked joining in the conversation

"His family"

"His family?"

"Yes his family that's all he ever really wanted in the first place"

Solomon held onto the bridge of his nose.

"I have to admit I did feel for the boy after what happened to him. He watched his family and friends die his whole world crumbled in the space of a few minute's"

"GRANDPA! How could you say that! After everything he put Bakura through after everything he put US through you feel sorry for him?!"

"No Yugi your grandpa's right in a way. Everything changed for him after that and if my father had of known what my" he struggled to say the word "uncle Akehnaden had done before he did it he would have stopped it because in the end it just wasn't worth it" Yugi bit his tongue and looked over to the former pharaoh. He could see that it was still a sore subject. He shut his eyes tightly and Yugi noticed a single tear trickled down his ivory cheek. Yami quickly regained himself though and shook his head of all the taughts that were going through his head. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yugi broke it and they were all grateful for it.

"Hey wait! They guys don't know your back yet we should call them they'll be so excited! Come on Yami let's do it now come on, come on come on!" yugi's excitement was contagious because soon enough Yami and Yugi were running down the stairs to the phone in the game shop to call everyone. Solomon laughed no matter how old Yugi got he was still an overactive and hyper child and he just outright laughed at Yami a 5000 year old pharaoh acting like an excited child. Not that he could blame him he was stuck living in yugi's head for over four years after all. Some habits just don't die.

"Yugi Yami would you two prefer to go and see them in person tomorrow that way we won't have a flock of teens running over in about 5 minutes" then he heard the faint Brooklyn accent on the line saying hello before Yugi slammed the phone back up on the wall. Then Yami and Yugi came back upstairs panting.

"You know what grandpa I think your right haha. Come on Yami lets duel I bet you I can beat you this time round"

"Ok you're on pip squeak"

"Hey im not that short"

"Yes you are" they continued there playful bickering until they reached yugi's room suddenly stopping with a faint click of the door closing behind them.

**End of memory!**

The next day after Yami came back he made Yugi and Yami their favourite breakfast they laughed and joked throughout the whole meal and it made Solomon happy. Then all the gang came over and wouldn't leave for two full days wanting to know everything that had happened. Yami had done so much for Yugi without him even knowing it and now he was about to do more.

And not the tables had turned only it was him sitting at the table but instead of having a friend to joke with there was Joey trying to get him to eat something, treating him like a stubborn child.

"Come on gramps look I made ya breakfast and im not even eating any of it! Come on just have something show me that getting up at 7 this morning wasn't for nothing" Joey nearly laughed to himself. The reason he was up at seven was because he hadn't slept at all that night, every time he closed his eyes he was afraid. Afraid for Yugi, afraid for himself. Just the night before a dream had managed to cut him and then it had gotten infected, what's to say it wouldn't happen again? That reminded him he needed to change the bandage. He doubted that gramps had gotten much sleep either.

Solomon ate one of the rashers in front of him but only to humour the blond boy, waking up that morning the taut of food was enough to make him want to get sick.

Joey smiled when he saw Gramps eating.

"Hey gramps you have any bandages?" he looked up from his plate to stare at Joey.

"Yes we do they should be in the bathroom in the press over the sink. Have a look through it they should be in there somewhere. But why do you need them?"

_Shit! How am I spouse to answer that! Everybody who I told didn't believe me well everybody who's opinion mattered anyway. O god what to say he's waiting for an answer. He'll think im crazy_

"Huh o emm I have a blister on my foot"

_O Ya like that's any better_

_It is Joey because now he won't ask to see your leg_

He reasoned with himself.

" ok then you should get a plaster there up in the press over there I'll get them for y-" Joey ran over to there he knew Solomon was heading and put his hand up on the press making sure it wasn't going to be opened.

"Uhh it's a pretty big blister I'll just go and get the bandage I'll be right back ok"

"Ok I'll be in the sitting room if anything happens or if you need anything" he looked around but Joey was already gone.

The cold air in the bathroom was refreshing. Because no matter where you went or whose house you're in the bathroom is always the coolest place. We'll in Joey's opinion it was. The Motou bathroom had light blue tiles along the bottom half of walls and was painted a light shade of turquoise above it. It was a normal bathroom sized toilet and had everything they needed. A small window above the toilet and a bath taking up the bottom corner it too was lined with blue tiles covering that ugly white plastic that covers the pipes underneath it.

He went over to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet that had a mirror on the door. He rummaged through it pushing away bottled of cough medicine and cotton wool until he saw what he was looking for. Closing the press he noticed someone standing behind him. Big bright amethyst eyes nearly bulging out of his head and spikey black hair defying gravity. Just standing behind him not moving not blinking.

Joey dropped everything in his hands into the sink and slammed the door shut turning around to be greeted by an empty space.

"What the? Yugi. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me"

He turned back to the mirror and picked everything up out of the sink only to smack the bottom of his right cheek against the door that had swung back open when he picked everything up.

"Ohh sweet Jesus that hurts!" he brought his hand up to his cheek and gently rubbed he removed his hand he could already see a dark blue bruise starting to form around his chin. Sighing he pushed down the lid of the toilet of put his leg up on it. The white bandages he put on the day before were now a disgusting shade of red and green.

He winced as he started unwinding the bandage from his leg bit by bit until it showed the hideous cut.

The open blisters that were only raw the day before were showing signs of becoming infected aswell. The cut itself was more or less the same as the day before only somehow worse. It must have started bleeding in the night because it looked like it had only opened and there was only a little amount of dry blood hiding under the weeping cut.

Deciding not to dawdle for too much longer he got to work cleaning it like he had the bay before with that crazy nurse and bandaged it up. But was weary because he had a feeling that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him a minute before, it was Yugi even if it was only his reflection

"He's not here duke and I doubt he's even in domino anymore" Duke scoffed once he was off the phone to another person who might have seen Yugi but of course hadn't.

"Don't be such a pessimist. He's out there somewhere and were going to find him so stop all you're whining already will you"

They were in the shopping centre and had been for hours now. Duke had come to get him at eight o'clock that morning. He didn't sleep a wink last night mainly because grandpa had turned the place upside down before he told him to go to bed after landing on Joey. So he spent most of the night cleaning up but when he was putting away the cloths that were on the floor back in the wardrobe he noticed some loose threads stuck on the railing. The plucked them out and taught it was odd they didn't look like fibres from any of their cloths but didn't take any notice of it and binned it alone with all the other junk lying around the place.

"Im not whining but we've been here all morning and we haven't seen anything I think we should check somewhere else" he said sitting down on the bench beside the fountain. It was a tree story centre full to the brim with all different types of shops and carts of food at almost every escalator or elevator to try and make some last minute sales before they left that floor or the mall altogether and more often the not it worked. Duke let out a sigh and sat down beside him.

"Well then where do you suggest w-"

Ring Ring Ring

The constant ringing of his phone hadn't stopped all morning. But Yami had to admit he did have a pretty catchy ringtone Awake and alive by Skillet nice and loud so that everyone near him knew that someone wanted to talk to him. He put up one finger to sush Yami while he talked.

"Hello… Yea, Ok…. And he wasn't there no? Umhm ok well tell me if you see anything right Tristan? Don't forget check the back roads too." Then he heard angry buzzing. "Ok Ya look I was just reminding you I gotta go talk to yea later" then he snapped his phone shut.

"That was Tristan wanting to see how we were doing. He's had no luck either he's filling up at a gas station now and taught he'd ring"

"That was nice of him"

"Anyway like I was saying where do you suggest we look then of here's a total flop?" Yami started to rub his face in his hands obviously annoyed.

"I don't kn-"He was cut off by a little boy about seven years old tugging on his sleeve.

"Hiya mister me and my friend gotta go use the toilet over there" he pointed in the direction of the toilet "but we don't wanna get out ice creams all dirty and we wanna know if you wouldn't mind holding them for us for a minute" the two boys were dancing hopping from foot to foot. They probably had the bladders of squirrels and would need to go again in another 15 minutes again.

"Yes course we can we'll take one each" Duke took it off the little black haired boy who had spoken to them first, he reminded Yami of a mini duke and laughed to himself. The other boy was a little reluctant to part ways with his ice cream. Blowing his long brown hair out of his eyes he shot Yami a glare and said

"Don't eat any of it mom won't let me get another one" then the two friends squired off. The two of them looked at each other and laughed at the little boy. Both wondering why they didn't just give there ice creams to their parents. But shrugged it off happy for the distraction. Duke nudged Yami in the side and pointed to the fountain where that girl Miho was racing after another boy in their class Derek, Duke taught his name was.

They both watched in anticipation as he and Miho stopped in front of the fountain obviously fighting about one thing or another. Their arms were flying all over the place until Derek waved his up in defeat and tried to walk off only to be grabbed by Miho who he easily shrugged off and accidentally pushed her into the water.

Yami and duke both broke out laughing earning a smile from Derek and a vengeful glare from Miho. Not that they really cared neither of them like Miho at all! They laughed all the harder when Derek offered her a hand up but instead of pulling herself out she pulled him in splashing water on him and Duke. They stopped there laughing and started glaring right back at them. They weren't soaked but were wet enough for it to be uncomfortable. The two in the water started laughing that they weren't the only ones wet anymore.

"O ha ha very funny isn't it" Duke sneered to the couple in the fountain.

"What's funny mister and why are you wet?"

"Nothing kid anyway here's your ice cream" they both handed over the melting ice creams to the boys who thanked them for minding them. Only after spending a couple of seconds to inspect them again before eating them they walking away.

"Well that was weird anyway" Yami said looking down to his watch "it's coming up 5 o'clock we can look a bit more on the way home.

_**Go to the toilet and Set your phone to private and send duke this text**_

"I have to go to the toilet I'll be back in a minute you go on ahead I'll catch up"

"Yea ok don't be too long thought" he put his hands in his pockets and started walking back.

Duke walked back nice and slow so that he wasn't too far ahead of Yami and could catch up easily. The past few days had been just unbearable. Without Yugi everything was slowly starting to crumble away. He was the glue that kept their group together and normally stopped any and all fights but when he had one with Yami who was there to stop it? Maybe if they had of stepped in none of this would have happened, maybe they'd be in school right now learning about useless crap that they'd never need to know or use. Hed prefer that. He'd prefer to be bored in school then out looking for a missing friend. He had a gut feeling Yugi going missing was only the beginning of something bigger and much more sinister.

He was shook from his taughts when he heard his phone buzz.

_Maybe someone with news on Yugi_

He unlocked it and saw that it was from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow he didn't get many calls from unknown numbers or messages mainly because he knew a lot of people and had most of their numbers already so this was odd to him. His heart stopped for a minute when he read it.

_O my god did you hear about Duke XoXo_

It was obviously a girl, no boy he knew would embarrass themselves by putting XoXo at the end of a text. Would they? People were talking about him? What was being said? Was it a rumour? He never made enemies he was a people person so for someone to be bitching about him was totally unheard of.

He was staring down at the phone and didn't hear Yami creep up behind him.

"Hey Duke you ready?" his head shot up and put on a nervous smile.

"What o umm ya come on"

When they got outside it was just like any other day two friends walking down the street. The air was hot and blew there long sweaty hair in front of their faces.

Yami glanced over to Duke who was being strangely quiet. All of his friends were acting odd lately maybe it was just the stress from the last couple of days getting to him he didn't know and hoped that things would get back to normal soon.

"Duke are you alright? You're being really quiet" Duke stopped walking and stood there with a hurt look on his face. This reminded him a lot of how one of his last conversations with Yugi ended.

"Yami have you heard anything….bad about me lately?"

"Bad what do you mean bad?"

"I mean just bad like rumours or people bitching about me"

"No why would you think that?"

"No reason but if you did hear anything you'd tell me wouldn't you or if you heard someone bitching about me you… you stop them wouldn't you…you wouldn't join in would you?" Duke stared at him with pleading eyes looking for an honest answer.

"Of course I'd tell you! but no one's talking about you so stop being so paranoid ok what kind of friends would I be if I joined in?"

"Thanks Yami im just being paranoid come on"

After searching outside the shopping centre for a good half an hour they made their way back home.

Walking back up the stairs with their heads hung in defeat they saw they were the last ones back, well everyone bar Tea. They didn't say anything walking in they just shook their heads. Then duke asked Ryou where Tea was.

"Ohh well emmm Tea suggested we look downtown and split up and I taught it was a smart idea so we did an hour later I found her sitting in a café with that Miho girl and some other people. When I went over to her to see why she wasn't looking she just laughed in my face and walked off in the middle of the group" everyone forgot about Tea until Duke asked and all gawped at what he had said.

"That's sick! She's known him the longest out of all of us what's she playing at!" Joey kicked off his day was not getting any better after bruising his chin this morning he had caught his finger in the door leaving behind another cut and a bruise.

"Joey calm down im sure there's a good reason for what Tea did" Solomon said hopefully even though he had trouble believing his own words.

"Actually" Ryou piped up again "before she laughed she told me she didn't care that he'd come home when he was done sulking and called him a cry baby"

"That's it that bitch deserves everything coming to her" he said running to the door pushing past Tristan who tried to stop him. Yami went back over to the window that tried to attack him last night and saw Joey running away from the shop with Tristan and Duke after him. He looked up the sky and asked himself

"Yugi where are you"

The next few days all seemed to just mesh together for both Yami... and Yugi.

Yugi's raspy coughs could be heard all throughout the dungeon where dark Yami had left him. It was freezing down here his shivers and coughs racked his body. He had been here for over a week now. At least he taught it was a week the days all seemed to blend together here.

Dark Yami and Yugi had gotten into some form of a routine. Dark Yami would come down once a day maybe two if the mood struck him with the bowl of grey slop for him to eat. He'd never eat much of it though. Dark Yami always managed to force one spoon of it into his mouth, which was easy with his arms still tied behind his back, before he put the bowl back down on the ground. He brought a cup of water with him to and took the gag out of his mouth for those few minutes only before Yugi fought with him to keep it out, but always lost. He'd kick and thrash around but it never helped.

He was starting to lose hope and cowered away from Yami whenever he came down to him partly out of fear but mostly he was terrified about what he might do. Since he had been messing with his head for god knows how long.

He often taught about why he was here. Dark Yami had never told him and what the future held for him. Would Dark Yami kill him? He hadn't hurt him physically except for the odd slap or kick, but that didn't mean he couldn't or wouldn't. It would be so simple for him to kill him and Yugi doubted he'd regret it. He wondered though Dark Yami made it perfectly clear that he despised Yugi but he didn't kill him. Not that he was complaining he just taught it was odd.

He was almost asleep for the 3rd time that day or night whenever it was when he was jolted awake from the sound of metal clanking together and people yelling and it sounded like it was coming from just outside the door that led down the stairs. It went on for about 5 minutes, it was horrible not knowing what was happening it could be someone here to help him. Haha he had to laugh at his own foolish hopes. There was only one person that he could depend on to get himself out of here. Him. But he still held onto the hope that Yami would come for him however slim that hope was. Then the fighting stopped after one loud ear piercing screech and all was quiet.

A loud creek sounded and a bright light flooded down the stairs and ascending down the stairs was a shadow of someone with spikey hair. They walked slowly but stopped half way down the stairs and turned to look at Yugi then smiled tearing up as well but being careful not to fall because there want any banister's stopping people from falling off the side.

Yugi's eyes started to water happy tears. Even though his voice was muffled by the gag it was clear what he was trying to say.

"Yami"

**Duke has the same ringtone as me! It rang when I was writing that bit so why not put it as Dukes ring tone :P it was either that or brining sexy back haha sorry If Joeys a little OOC in this fic I could imagine him cursing and threatening people like that. sorry I didn't put in what happened with Tea and Joey just use your imagination I might put it in later though :p**

**I know not a lot of Yugi but I really can't wait till the next chapter it's all about Yugi! This chapter is a lot longer than the rest I actually wasn't expecting it to go over the normal length but I had to put so much stuff in here now so that I could get on with the next chapter. Like I said it's all about Yugi which can't be good and believe me it won't be :p and I left It on another cliff hanger two in a row haha im so mean B-) but anyway im posting this chapter a good shot early considering I take about a week to write the chapters give or take a day. Im not going to make any promises but im going to try and update on Tuesday's but im not promising anything cuz I mightn't be able to :p don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**What did ya think too long? Or should they all be this long?**

**Anyway REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

**Till next time :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**MEGA ULTRA LONG CHAPTER! (I got a goodish reason for it :P look at the end notes) I've been wanting to write this one for absolutely ages now! Probably a bit weird of me considering what it's about and how gory it is but im gonna shut up now and stop ranting and just let you read it anyway thanks to**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: thanks for reviewing. I don't know if I should do all the chapters that long or not I can't decide on a single length for them all its weird. This one is over 11,000 words long! :p**

**Chibiyugilover: thanks for reviewing :D **

**Fore reviewing and to everyone whose followed or favoured this story :D you're the best! **

**WARNING! This chapter has some pretty gory bits and character death *gasp!* you gotta read to find out who though and there more cursing then usual so on that note enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh unfortunately :'(**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

He was almost asleep for the 3rd time that day or night whenever it was when he was jolted awake from the sound of metal clanking together and people yelling and it sounded like it was coming from just outside the door that led down the stairs. It went on for about 5 minutes, it was horrible not knowing what was happening it could be someone here to help him. Haha he had to laugh at his own foolish hopes. There was only one person that he could depend on to get himself out of here. Him. But he still held onto the hope that Yami would come for him however slim that hope was. Then the fighting stopped after one loud ear piercing screech and all was quiet.

A loud creek sounded and a bright light flooded down the stairs and ascending down the stairs was a shadow of someone with spikey hair. They walked slowly but stopped half way down the stairs and turned to look at Yugi then smiled tearing up as well but being careful not to fall because there want any banister's stopping people from falling off the side.

Yugi's eyes started to water happy tears. Even though his voice was muffled by the gag it was clear what he was trying to say.

"Yami"

Yami's eyes looked around the dark damp dungeon before landing on Yugi. His grip tightened on the blue school jacket he held in his hand. He was overwhelmed by so many emotions seeing him tied up like that, fear, anger and sadness. He wanted to do so many things, help him, beat the crap out of the person who did it to him and slap him across the back of the head for leaving in the first place, but instead he just stood there transfixed gaping at Yugi who was openly crying on the uneven earthy ground.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat he was getting out of here, he was going home back to where everything was normal back to where he was loved and would be missed by his friends and family. He was going to be free. But he didn't get his hopes up to high, when realisation came crushing down on him like a ton of bricks.

Yami was the reason he was in this mess. The reason he hadn't stood up in days, the reason the sides of his mouth were cut from the gag and why his wrists were chaffed. It was because of him that Dark Yami felt the need to hurt and scar him mentally. It was because of him that'd he'd spent hours upon hours screaming on the top of his lungs for help only to have the gag tightened each time. His throat was bone dry, half a cup of water just wasn't enough a day, and it was. All. .

What would Dark Yami do if he found out he'd gone? He could easy come and get him again. What if he did leave and then he made everything worse for him when not if **when** he brought him back. Would he be punished for it? Would he stop brining him food,water? Or would he beat him to a pulp? Would anyone even want him back? Or was he just tricking himself into thinking he'd be missed. What about one of the first things he'd said to Yugi after bringing him here. His worst fears coming true? He didn't know what he ment but he knew and he really didn't want to find out.

Why him he'd done nothing to deserve this. His family taught he left them willingly when they couldn't be more wrong he'd give anything to be home right now. He'd love nothing more than to go home and prove them all wrong, to tackle them all to the ground in a bear hug. Or to be in his soft fluffy p.j's sitting in his chair watching their small t.v with Joey.

With everything in mind he decided that it just… wasn't worth the risk.

He watched Yami hurry down the stairs and he cowered against the wall shaking his head frantically kicking his legs whenever Yami got too close to him. All the while crying, the fear never leaving his face. Yami tried to come closer to him muttering unhelpful and unwanted reassuring words only to get kicked in the hand by yugi's bare foot.

"Yugi don't worry please im here now. I nee- we need to get you out now!" he put out his hand to try and untie Yugi, but Yugi put them as far down his back as the rope would allow and tried to sit on them.

_Keep them away from him Yugi. You can't leave now. Imagine what he'll do if you're caught_

"Yugi we don't have time for this please" Yami grabbed yugi's feet and held them in one hand and pulled the gag out of his mouth letting it fall down around his neck. His voice was raspy from hot having used it enough every word he spoke had his neck feeling like it was being ripped apart from the inside, every word and every syllable tearing away at it a little bit more each time.

"G-go away f-from me. L-leave me alone please" Yami let go of his legs and kneeled in front of him. What was wrong with Yugi? Why wouldn't he want to leave?

"Yugi please stop. He knows. He knows I'm here he could be waiting outside the door for us for all I know we have to hurry" Yugi could hear the fear in his voice and the way he shifted and moved his hands showed just how nervous he really was.

"I...I I c-can't leave. I-imagine w-what he'd d-do to me w-when I'd g-get caught" Yami reached forward to try and get his hands again only to end up with the same result. Then Yami grabbed hold of the two of his legs and pinned them down using one of his. The said still fighting with Yugi's legs.

"Yugi you're afraid of leaving! He knows I'm here. He knows I'm here for you. Now can imagine what he'll do if you don't come with me?" Yugi's face paled his hands twitched behind his back.

Yami couldn't believe this he was seriously debating about leaving or not at a time like this!

**Clank**

The sound of something metal moving above them got both of their hearts pounding in their chests.

"B-but you p-put m-me here. I-it's all you f-fault"

"I know it is Yugi and I'm really sorry I'll explain it all later but we need to leave and we need to leave now!"

Another clatter sounded above them and it sent their hearts into overdrive. Yugi pulled away from the wall so that Yami could undo the loosening knots around the hand cuffs.

"They won't budge! Oh fuck it" he said pulling out a pocket knife from his back pocket. Yugi didn't even know Yami had a pocket knife. He started to cut the ropes that held the hand cuffs to the wall. Cutting through each and every fibre until Yugi was free. Then pulled out a small silver key and undid the cuffs around his wrists. He grabbed them and threw them across the room as far away from them until they clanked against the cold slimy brick wall. Then put the knife and key back in his pocket.

Yugi rubbed his raw wrists happy to have some form of feeling back in them, even if it was a stinging pain.

Yami grabbed his upper arm and tried to pull him to his feet and then gave him the jacket he brought with him (it was really his) and Yugi nodded his head in thanks before putting it on. It was then Yami noticed a rather large puddle surrounding him and Yugi. He didn't have time to be disgusted that he was kneeling in Yugi's pee they needed to get out.

Yugi was very unsteady on his feet from not having stood up for so long and started to buckle from underneath him.

"Ho- how long have I been gone?" Yami put one of Yugi's arms around his neck to help him get his balance right and then took one step forward. Yugi managed to get his footing and after Yami had walked him to the end of the stairs he could keep himself up and walk.

"Two weeks" Yugi kept close to the wall and soon enough they were up the cold stone steps. Every time he lifted his feet up to the next step they scratched against his bare feet skinning the heel and any other part that touched the edge.

When they got to the last step Yami passed him out and slowly pushed the large metal door open without a sound. Yugi noticed the long latch along the inside of the door meaning it could be locked from the inside. He raised a confused eye brow.

_Why would anyone want to lock themselves in here?_

Then mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking about something so unimportant at a time like this. He felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of his jumper and they both stepped through the door and into the blinding light.

He got used to it quick enough then he and Yami burst off into a sprint down the long hall. He didn't have time to admire the golden candle lit chandeliers hanging from the white ceiling or how soft the purple and gold lined carpet was beneath his bare feet.

All along the walls were intricate paintings of different nature scenes hung on the crimson painted walls. Suddenly Yami turned a corner and Yugi nearly slammed into the edge but Yami held onto his sleeve and didn't let go, pulling him along with him.

"Come on I don't know where he is but he's waiting. Something's going to happen. We have to hurry" Yami said in an even tone he didn't sound scared like it did a few minutes ago, even though he should.

Yugi thought it was odd, he was panting hard. His legs felt ready to fall off, his mouth and throat felt even drier than before, his heart was going 90 and felt like it could stop beating after each and every breath he took. His breaths were short and rapid not filing his lungs like they should. Like he taught that every gasp he took every breath in as if it were going to be his last.

"Y-Yami I c-cant" he gasped "c-can't keep u-up" he pulled his arm out of Yami's grip and rested with his back against the wall panting heavily. Yami ran back to him not nearly as out of breath and held onto his wrist.

"Yugi. We. Cant. Stop. The door out isn't too much further please I promise" he said slow enough for Yugi to understand through his exhaustion.

"H-how did you e-even get here, h-he told me I w-was in the s-shadow realm"

"Shut up already! I said I'll explain it when we get out but we won't get the chance if we stay here much longer" his tone went from angry to concerned and rushed, like a mother trying to rush and bribe her children out to the car when she knows that they'll be waiting for a while with sweets.

Yugi held up a finger silently telling Yami one minute. Yami grunted and held onto his hair with his two hands.

"Screw it Yugi we don't have time for this" his tone was starting frighten Yugi. But Yami was right with each and every passing second Dark Yami was one step closer to finding them, then it struck him.

What if he already knows where we are and is just waiting for the right moment to nab them? Was he just waiting till they were near the exit to give them hope only to have it shattered at the last minute? Yami not caring that Yugi Nearly fell or was having problems keeping up ran further down the hall still holding his chaffed wrist.

"yuuggiii, come out come out wherever you aarree" an ghostly voice echoed through the walls in a slow sing song voice. Taunting them.

"Oh no Yami he's coming. He's going to get us. He's going to h-he he's going to o god! "

"Shut up just shut up and run faster" Yami hissed over his shoulder. He turned the corner up ahead but nearly making Yugi slam into edge from the sharp turn he took for the second time. Now Yami was really starting to scare Yugi. Yugi didn't want to fight with Yami, not now not ever again.

"Yami I'm…"

"Yugi shut up and run faster we don't have time for this!"

Dark yami's lowly laugh could be heard wherever the two of them went. No matter how many turns how many empty rooms doors they opened it stayed following them never getting any louder or shrinking in volume. Suddenly his laughs turned into an ear piercing screech making Yami stop to put his hands over his ears.

The walls around them started to blotch in places turning black and blue but was off the walls acting like fog, slowly swarming in closer and closer to the two boys trapping them in a ring that they couldn't escape from. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds until they lunged through Yugi who let out a strangled scream before turning around to see the fog had zooned in Yami and was straightening out into a straight line hovering there.

Yami looked terrified and there wasn't a thing Yugi could do to help him. He stood there frozen to the spot. Yami who was a good shot away from the wall started to back up but the fog followed after him. The edges of the straight line of fog started to bend in. Without thinking Yami ran to the side hoping to out run it but it sped up.

"YUGI RUN NOW!"

"But yam-" Was all he got out before the fog grew two pairs of hands sped up and lunged for Yami's arms and legs grabbing hold of them they started pushing him up closer to the wall so fast Yugi wouldn't have been able to stop it if he tried. He taught it was going to pin Yami up against the wall and watched as Yami who knew sooner much rather then later was going to hit the wall, pushed his shoulders up to his chin to stop the pain from his head hitting into it, but instead screamed when the fog pushed him through it without any pain at all.

Yami's scream and Dark yami's persistent cackle stayed where they were and struck a new weave of fear through Yugi. So he did the only thing he could…. and ran. He ran from hall to hall yelling from the top of his lungs for Yami over and over again. His voice was barely audible over the noise around him. Never once thinking that the Dark Yami could hear him.

He ran down a narrow hallway with dozens of doors on with side of him, never thinking about opening them to check inside. He ran till the very end of the hallway passing a lone door right in front of him but just before he turned to run down another the screaming and laughing stopped. He stopped running to. He knew dark Yami was waiting somewhere here for him.

The door he stood in front of was unlike the others the feeling it gave off was nothing short of evil, it was much more extravagant then the others with its patterns and designs carved into the wood. But Yugi wasn't fooled he had learned the hard way that appearances can be deceiving, especially with the people he could trust. He knew nothing good could come from that room and started to back away but then the screaming started up again but stopped once he stepped closer to it.

A loud creek emanated from the door when it opened of its own free will. He could hear muffled voices behind it and stepped forward to push it opened the rest of the way and what he saw there was be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

There standing in front of a dying fire was Dark Yami with Yami pulled into his chest pinning his arms to his sides, holding a long glistening knife to his neck. One wrong move and it would be lodged in his throat.

Moving from his spot in the door way he yelled out

"YAMI" And tried running to them.

Then the door slammed shut and locked with a click the candles blew out on the chandelier dangling from the roof. The dying fire flared up the orange and yellow flames danced until they reached up the chimney creating the only light in the room.

Yugi could see very little but could see the shadows of the two boys in front of the fire on the floor then to the outline of the two of them struggling.

It all happened in slow motion, Yugi running across the room but not getting there fast enough the sleeves of the jacket blowing out, Dark yamis evil eyes widening his lips turning up smirking and yami's petrified scream as the cold steel blade moved from one side of his neck to the other, leaving behind a trail of crimson in its wake. That was when yugi's tears started.

Before Yugi could comprehend what had just happened in front of him Dark Yami threw the now lifeless body of Yami to the side swirled around to the fast approaching Yugi and threw the bloody knife at him. Still in slow motion Dark Yami could see droplets of blood shoot off the knife and fall to the ground.

The next thing Yugi knew he was pinned to the wall by the knife Yami had thrown at him. It had shot through the sleeve of the jacket before lodging into the wall behind him with a thud.

The lights stayed down but Yugi taught it got easier to see around him. He looked down to the ground to Yami and cried out loud grabbing onto the hilt of the knife trying to pry it out of the wall but to no avail. He looked up to the candles hanging from the roof with the only the light from the fire it made them looked like nothing was holding them in the air.

Without warning the candles lit up, but not your normal colour. The flame itself was black with blue around the edges and a dark purple circle in the middle. It didn't make Yugi feel any better.

He looked to Dark Yami and gulped trying all the harder to get the knife out of his sleeve.

"O Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Trying to leave so soon and here I taught we were getting along so well." Dark Yami said in a mock hurt voice. He slowly walked over to him humming away to himself to London Bridge.

His tears started streaming even faster he was terrified, he'd just seen his friend murdered in front of his very eyes and more than likely he was going to be next.

"O God help me please" He said in a husky whisper hoping Yami didn't hear him. Yami was getting closer Yugi never looked up until he heard the creed of the floor board and saw Dark Yami's shoes standing in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut pushing out all the water in his eyes landing on yamis shoe with a tiny thud.

"hahahahaha he can't help you now, no one can" he made Yugi look up at him then pulled the knife out of the wall grabbed onto one of yugi's wrists and threw back behind his head it landed in yami's life less chest. Yugi cried out again and tried to push Dark Yami away from him to run to his friend's body. Or so he taught.

Just as the knife was embedded in between his ribcage the body hissed and turned to the same dark purply smoke and dissolved into the air. Yugi screamed and Yami put a finger up to his ear to block out the noise but still held onto Yugi.

"Doesn't your throat hurt from all that pointless screaming?" Yami asked glaring at Yugi until he noticed the scared and confused look he was wearing, he cried all the harder when the knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

"W-what, Y-Yami h-he, y-you" Yugi's breathing was uneven quick short gasps he could feel himself getting dizzy and light headed but he didn't care "W-what h-ha-happened h-he just he" Yami smirked and tightened his grip on Yugi's wrist.

"He what died?" he waited for Yugi to answer but settled when Yugi nodded looked back down to the ground.

"You fool. How can someone die when they were never really here?"

_He was never really here? But he he… he's lying yea that's it he's lying_

"I can assure you Yugi im not lying. Confused?"

"y-you killed h-him" it was getting harder and harder for Yugi to make out coherent words.

"No I didn't, like I said he was never here" he said in a very matter of fact voice.

"Yes h-he was. H-he got me o-out and…"

"That was me actually"

Yugi looked up at him crest fallen. He knew it he knew it was too much to hope for, he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up like that. He just set himself up for a fall that he knew would be impossible to get back up from. But what did he mean it was him, there were two of them weren't they?

"Yes that's right it was me all me. I pretended to be Yami to get your hopes up and then that Yami who I supposedly 'killed' was a manifestation I created"

"N-no I don't believe you" Yugi said growing braver if he was going to escape he couldn't believe the lies he was being told. He had to rely on the only person who he knew wouldn't let him down the only person he knew he could depend on, but right now that person needs is being held up against a wall by his captor.

"Why wouldn't you Yugi? How would lying to you now benefit me?"

"How does keeping me here benefit you!" Yugi yelled in yamis face with a sudden burst of courage only to have Yami slap him across the face making Yugi's head turn to the side. He brought his free hand up to his face and cupped his throbbing cheek. He went back into his little shell of fear.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tight as dark Yami gripped his blond bangs and slammed his head into the wall still holding his hair he pulled it back making Yugi look at him.

"Look at me Yugi"

No answer but Yugi shut his eyes even tighter.

Dark Yami slammed his head again. Then whispered into his ear.

"It would be in your best interest to look at me when im talking to you"

Yugi opened one eye cautiously then followed by the second.

"Good boy" he started patting Yugi on the head as if he were some kind of a dog or pet. Then let go of his wrist and went back over to where yamis body was and picked up the knife.

"I suppose you have some questions?" he said without looking up examining the knife for any scratches or marks.

"Why?"

"Why what? Im giving you permission to talk freely don't expect it to happen again so if I were you I'd take advantage of the situation"

"Why pretend to be Yami, I mean my Yami?" he heard Dark Yami chuckle

"Entertainment, I was bored and I relish in your fear. Didn't I say I could make your worst fears come true?" Dark Yami stood back up and looked over to Yugi and noticed he had edged closer to the locked door probably wanting to make a run for it when the time was right.

He decided to pretend he didn't notice the sudden move and act along. Why not? It'd make things interesting. He walked over to the petrified Yugi who was frozen in fear. He stepped on some creaky floor boards that only added to Yugi's fear.

"And guess what Yugi? I've already made two of your worst fears come true" he stepped even closer

"NUMBER ONE" he bellowed "Being taken away from your family and friends and number two losing your precious Yami for a second time. You seem to forget little Yugi that I too was once in your mind I know you inside out just like your Yami does if not better since I didn't get the chance to forget, while he has. Spending those months in the afterlife must have been heaven easy to forget about certain things… and people wouldn't you say? But not me in all the time I've been here I've made sure never to forget. I've spent years planning my revenge" he turned around again knowing full well Yugi was edging closer and closer to the door. Then sharply turned around when he heard the boy step on a creaky floor board. His room was full of them and he liked it. It added more sound to the empty house instead of just the fire cracking or his uneven breathing.

"Awwww Yugi you're trying to leave again. Now I can't have that" he clicked his fingers again and the same shadows that grabbed Yami or whoever he was came out to hover in front of Dark Yami who stood a little bit away from Yugi.

"I was being so nice and everything letting you ask as many questions as your little heart desired. I see now I may have been a little too nice" he said looking at Yami then to the fog in front of him.

"Hold his hands out in front of him" Yugi tried to run not liking the sound of his Dark Yami's voice but was pulled back by the shadowy hands and put back up against the wall. The hands were holding his out through the wall so Yugi couldn't see anything. He broke out into a cold sweat and could have sworn the room just got colder. He struggled against the cold clammy hands holding him, stopping him from getting away.

"You know Yugi I can't have you leaving and ruining everything on me just yet" he said walking over to the press by the wall. He rummaged through the press taking his time trying to push Yugi's fear to its absolute limits. And it was working. He stopped for a minute and softly said "And these" he pulled out what looked to be black and red smoky handcuffs that looked like they would dissolve if anyone were to touch them.

"Are to make sure you won't and even if your petty little friends do find out the real reason you 'left' shall we say these will stop it from happening." he knew he didn't have anything to worry about. No one was coming to help him until he was good and ready anyway and even then these were going to make things all the harder for them to leave. But it was better safe than sorry. He'd waited too long to screw up now. Years of careful planning all came all came down to this.

Yugi started to shake violently trying with all his might to break free but they somehow managed to push him back closer to the wall but pushed his arms out even more making sure to keep them straight.

Dark Yami walked over to them for the third time in the space of 5 minutes and put the shadowy handcuff around his wrists. Yugi struggled and thrashed around his legs trying to kick Yami but it was fruitless. They were cold to touch and really uncomfortable even more so than the handcuffs and rope. They were heavy to. Wait heavy?

"This Yugi" he said holding the chain like shadow in the middle up and gave it a little shake moving yugi's hands with it "Is a little something I've been working on in my spare time and believe me when I say I've had a lot of spare time since I've been banished to this…this wasteland so I've gotten a little creative with some of my projects and this here Is one of them. They work the same as handcuffs the only difference per say is that I'm the only person on the face of the earth that can remove them since I was the one to put them on. When I bring you back down to your little 'room' shall we call it you won't be able to leave it again until I take them off you" the shadows had let go of Yugi when Yami put the cuffs on his hands. He roughly grabbed the little chain again pulling Yugi up to his face and smirked

"And I can assure you Yugi, I have no intentions of taking them off" he said before letting go of the chain and pushed Yugi back against the wall.

This was it this was the end of Yugi he taught. I'm never getting out of here. Im going to die here cold and alone, in the clutches of a madman, Yami thing whatever it is he was.

"No take them off I promise I w-won't try to run again. Please just take them off" Yami hadn't told him what would happen if he tried to leave and to be honest he didn't want to know.

"Ohh I know you won't and these are going to make sure of that. But wait there's more"

He knew it

"If you do try and leave"

He paused for a minute

"You see the way it's made up of red and black?"

He waited for an answer from Yugi that never came.

"Well if you so much as walk up to the door, not that you'll have the chance to do that either, they will slowly and painfully start to eat away at you bit by bit until there's nothing left and believe me when I tell you it won't be painless"

Yugi started to cry yet again. Why was everything so hard? He never asked for this he never did anything to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Why me?" Yugi asked in a hushed voice wanting to ask the question that was playing on his mind for weeks now but afraid of his life of the answer.

"Because" he looked over to Dark Yami who was leaning on his arm chair with his arms crossed. He had a smug look on his face as if he had already won the little game he was playing in his head.

"Because that all you can say! You kidnap me…"

"If you remember correctly that wasn't me but go on"

"Ok then you're keeping me here, hurting me, barley giving me enough food or whatever that slop is or water, playing these cruel mind games with me and won't tell me why im here and all you can say is because! Please just tell me why"

Dark Yami shrugged his shoulders and said clearly with no emotion whatsoever "Because"

Yugi had enough of this cruel game screeched and lunged for Dark Yami even though he couldn't do much with his bound hands but he didn't care. He didn't know why he was running either. It was pointless and would more than likely result in him looking like a fool but he really didn't care he was running because it felt like the right thing to do.

Dark Yami taught this was amusing and waited until Yugi was nearly at him before swiping the feet out from underneath him making him fall flat on his face.

Yugi tried to put his hands out in front of him to try and stop his fall but just resulted in him landing on it in an awkward position which was followed by a loud crack and a screech. Yugi's eyes were stinging him now and his head was pounding from all the crying he had done in the past few hours but it was nothing compared to the pain coming from his wrist. He clutched his throbbing hand to his chest and held it there. Being careful not to move it too much.

"Now look what you did Yugi, tripping over your own two feet like that. You klutz. You should have been more careful. What good would come from you attacking me? Im the only one who knows where you are. If I die or were to get seriously hurt you'd eventually perish along with me" Yugi ignored the insult and his words of wisdom and whimpered in response but continued to grip his arm.

_No! I think it's broken shit what am I going to do!_

Dark Yami watched Yugi crying on the floor. He hadn't expected to get such a reaction from the boy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun, but he didn't like the sound of the crack his wrist made it was probably broken. But it didn't matter if it was or not he could fix in ease, it would be like it never really happened.

He walked over to Yugi and crouched down on one knee beside him.

"Yugi give me your wrist" he held out his hand expecting Yugi to do as he was told and give him his broken wrist, but grunted and scowled when he scurried a little bit away not that he could get very far. Dark Yami grabbed the little chain again and yanked him forward. Yugi let out a strangled cry and fell forward but only his head bowed because Dark Yami still held onto his cuffs.

"When I tell you to do something" he pulled at yugi's tri-coloured hair again" you do it understood?"

"Yes"

"Good" He unlocked one of his hands from the cuff while the other fell to the ground from the full weight of the cuffs pulling them down. Dark Yami poked and prodded at the wrist that he knew full well was broken but did it anyway loving the way Yugi squirmed and tried his best hold in his whimpers and tears.

"I should fix this I don't want you broken when he gets here" Yugi snuffled and looked up to him.

"W-who's he" Yami lowered yugi's hand and looked over it, before looking back down answering him

"None of your damn business! You'll find out when im good and ready" he poked it a few more times before declaring

"Yep defiantly broken"

"You broke my wrist!"

"Shut up and I'll fix it or I could leave it like that for a while and fix it then and it would be more painful?"

Yugi shut his eyes tightly and mumbled "Do it now"

Yami raised an eyebrow. Did Yugi seriously think he could tell him what to do? "Now now I know you were taught better manners than that, normally when someone offers to do you a favour you say the magic words. Im not doing a thing until I hear them"

_What is he playing at he's the one who broke it in the first place and now he expects me to beg for him to fix it! No I have more pride then that. No I won't beg I'll put up with it. What was it he said something about not wanting me broken? Surely if he could fix it he would eventually. He couldn't be all bad could he?_

That was Yugi. He always taught the best of everyone. But in this case he was willing to make an exception

"No" Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Did Yugi just say no? No this isn't how things were ment to go. I can't have him broken I can't. But I can't let him think that he's won either, no I'll leave it like that for a while. I'll make him wish for death but I won't be the one to deliver it._

Yami squeezed the broken wrist making Yugi wince "Did you just say no?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes

"YES I SAID NO!"

"Your loss then. You brought all this upon yourself you know" he said letting Yugi's hand drop before standing up and walking a little bit away so he could see Yugi's reaction.

"What! How? How is any of this my fault?!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't of tried to leave in the first place or if you hadn't tried to lunge at me you wouldn't have tripped, so I fail to see how any of this is my fault"

"B-but you tripped me! Please just let me go home, there's no point in you keeping me here! Just tell me why at the very least please! Why did you bring me here?" Yugi shifted up closer to the chair but winced when he accidentally leant on his wrist.

"QUIET! As I've said many times before I did not bring you here and it would do you well to remember I don't like repeating myself so if I were you I'd pay very very close attention to everything I say as I won't repeat it a second time"

"But please just why am I h-"He was cut off by an exasperated sigh.

"Like I said only a moment ago I don't take well to people who make me repeat myself. When and if I tell you will be up to me when I am good and ready ask me again and I'll make sure you regret it" his voice was dangerously low making a shiver sneak up Yugi's spine. He turned away to face the back of the chair and noticed something rubbing against his neck.

_O no the gag! _

His eyes widened in shock and his already tense shoulders started to shake. He'd forgotten to take it off back in the dungeon and when they were running. How could he have forgotten? Well in all fairness the damp cloth was at the very back of his mind then, there only plan was to escape. But it turned out to be just a hoax some sick form of entertainment for the supposedly evil half of Yami. He had a hell of a hard time trying to convince himself that even if this was Yami's darker half that Yami wasn't capable of what he was putting Yugi through or anyone for that matter, or that he could do this sort of thing for some sick form of entertainment. He tried turning around slowly so as not to draw attention to himself and brought his hands up to the cloth and turned it around so that the knot was facing his front and tried to undo the small knot. He was happy now that he had a nack for undoing knots from opening some of the shipments that his grandpa used to get in the shop. After a few painfully slow seconds he had managed to undo the knot and silently hoped that he didn't notice him putting the cloth under the blue chair.

He let out a breath of relief when Dark Yami didn't say anything but closed his eyes to try and escape the situation he was in. He tried to think of a happy place he imagined him and his seven friends at the beach for the day.

Yea there was Tristan and Joey wrestling with each other in the water Joey managed to pin Tristan under the clear water for a split second he punched the air victoriously. He imagined the crystal blue water being lukewarm and the sun pounding down on them. Then the two frolicking boys managed to splash Tea who was sunbathing on a towel to avoid getting covered in the hot gritty grains of sand and took of her sunglasses to go over and give out to them.

A faint breeze started blowing in his direction but it was warm though so he didn't really mind. Suddenly a poka dotted beach ball hit him in the side of the head he put down the book he was reading and got up to his knees before looking around to see a couple of shy looking boys both arguing about going over to ask him for it. Moving a little away from the small parasol he had brought with him he smiled at them and hit it back, it landed at one of the boy's feet and bounced the sand around their feet up in the air a little. They both smiled and put up a hand in thanks before getting back to their game.

He looked around and saw Ryou and Yami walking towards him. Yami was holding four cones two in each hand Ryou was holding three, they balance them perfectly so that none of them fell thankfully, Yugi smiled and called out to the two boys in the water and Tea who had gotten into a splash fight with them. Duke came over aswell with his bucket and spade in hand from where he was making sand castles a little bit away from Yugi.

Their heads shot up and Joey came running over to them when he noticed food. He took one of them from Yami and plonked down on the hot sand beside Yugi and started licking his ice cream. Tea and Tristan joined them a few seconds later. Their ice creams were refreshing and cooled them all down even if the sun was still beating down on their sun burnt bodies.

Joey leaned back in the sand when his one was done and fell asleep with one hand behind his head. He woke up to a pleasant surprise of being buried by Duke and Tristan all the way up to his neck. They had managed to dig a hole big enough to fit the tall boy in so that he was nearly standing up.

"O haha very funny" he said spitting sand out of his mouth. He tried to push his hands up through the wet sand but couldn't because of how heavy it was. Then a black cat came way to close to his head for comfort and lifted his leg to do its business.

"Bakura help me!"

Joey's yes widened in horror when he realised what was happening and sharply jerked his head at the cat hoping to scare it away but it wasn't deterred by it. Getting nervous he started making weird noises from the back of his neck and clicked his tongue all attempts to try and scare the hair ball away.

The cat did its business just a little bit away from his head. And Ryou caught the moment on camera. The cat's leg lifted just a little bit and Joey's head as far away as possible with his mouth open in shock staring at it. Then they all skidded behind Joey and took one giant selfie with Joey in the middle. Then everything ended with the click of the flash going off.

Yugi was so engrossed in the happy memory that he never noticed the dark shadow of a spikey haired boy looming above him. Yami watched in amusement as Yugi undid the gag and tried to hide it under the chair, his chair of all places, like he wouldn't have noticed it and how Yugi actually smiled as if he were anywhere but here. He raised an eyebrow but didn't open his mouth he wanted to see where this was going. He was outright shocked when Yugi stifled out a small giggle. Whatever he was thinking of must have been pretty funny for him to forget the unfortunate predicament he had gotten himself into. Yami growing impatient started to tap his foot on the ground in a steady rhythm trying to grab yugi's attention.

Yugi was brought out of his trance by Dark Yami standing directly behind him tapping his foot impatiently. He cringed and turned away looking up over his blond bangs to the not impressed face of Yami. He stared with pleading eyes as Yami spoke.

"Did I say you could take that off?" Yugi tensed back up again. He had forgotten just where he was when he was day dreaming and had managed to relax a little bit. He shook his head back and forth quickly.

"I-I ehhh n-no you d-didn't b-but I taught t-that-"

"Shut up! I'm growing tired of your voice so you're just going to have to be quiet for a while"

Yugi's eyes widened and he shot up from his spot on the ground, which was harder then he taught it would be. He pushed himself up against the chair and then to his feet without using his hands and bashed into the corner of the table. More than likely bruising his hip but he couldn't worry about little trivial things like that now. He knew there was no hope of him leaving this room and that eventually Yami would catch him. But that didn't mean he'd make it easy for him why not prolong the inevitable?

He started backing up around the room refusing to keep his back turned to him. He watched as Yami bent over slowly to pick up the cloth he had used as a gag and followed yugi's footsteps just as slowly as Yugi had. Making sure not to go any faster than Yugi had, deliberately not wanting to catch up on him just yet.

Yugi kept glancing back and forth from behind him then to his captor. He never taught his heart could beat so fast. The tiny organ was pumping blood around his body at an insane rate. Each beat Yugi could have sworn he could hear.

**Thump thump, thump thump**

Repeating itself over and over again. Without warning Dark Yami stopped his pursuit. He stood there wrapping the cloth in between each of his fingers before pulling them out with a satisfied smirk then started over again.

"Yugi come here" he pointed to the ground in front of him. Yugi looked horrified at the idea and shook his head.

"Yugi I said come here" his voice was deathly calm. Almost like the calm before a storm. Yugi just stood there frozen to the spot.

"It would do you well to remember I don't like to repeat myself. Besides you're going to be gagged wither you like it or not. But for how long is completely up to you"

WHAT! Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was expected to let himself be silenced like that! No he wouldn't he couldn't.

"Ok then lets up the stakes. The longer it takes for you to come over to me the longer you will be gaged for and in a few days will be suffering from one of the worst types of pain" his lips curled up into an evil smile if you could even call it that.

_This is not happening! This cannot be happening! What did he mean!_

"One"

_One what! Week? Day month no surely it couldn't be a month_

"Two, three"

_No Yugi don't_

"Four, five"

_I need to._

Yugi shut his eyes and took a small step forward. Yami smiled at how easy he had caved in. It was Pathetic really. Yugi could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes not from the pain but from the humiliation even if no one was here to witness it.

"Good boy" he said pointing to the empty space in front of him. Yugi's footsteps were heavy he barley lifted them from the ground. He was in no rush getting there going so slow it was starting to annoy himself. Dark Yami started tapping his foot again as if trying to hurry Yugi up.

He continued to weave the cloth between his fingers. He was getting annoyed Yugi was taking too long.

"Six"

Yugi's heart felt like it was ready to leap out his mouth. He got a fright when Yami said that and sped up soon enough he was standing in front of Yami holding his breath with his teeth clenched tightly together and his eyes shut and squashed up.

Yugi didn't open his eyes. He didn't open them when he felt something hovering in front or his face. He didn't open them or unclench his jaws when he felt Yami try to push the rough makeshift gag into his cut mouth. He opened them though when he heard Yami's voice speak softly to him.

"Open your mouth Yugi" his bottom lip started to tremble. He couldn't take his eyes off the gag in Yami's hand. He shook his head from side to side testing how far he could push Yami. It was stupid of him he knew that but what was the worst that could happen?

"Seven"

_O no he's counting again. Why me? Oh why me?_

He was afraid of Yami's counting. He didn't know what he was counting. It could have been how long he was keeping those things on his wrists. Even if he said he had no intentions of taking them off he'd lied before. At least Yugi hoped he did.

Yugi gulped and opened his mouth a tiny bit just enough so that Yami could see the white of his teeth.

"Eight" Yugi took a deep breath in ad closed his eyes and did as he was told. He opened his mouth as wide as he could. The very second he did he felt the gag being shoved into the sides of his mouth painfully. He winced as he felt something pass through him. His eyes shot opened and saw that Yami wasn't standing in front of him anymore, but he could feel someone tying the gag behind him as tight as it could go. He felt it tugging on the sides of his lips a painful stinging he could feel the skin slowly ripping leaving behind little slits for cuts that would scald him something wicked later.

After about the third time of the gag being undone and tightened against the back of his head Yami decided it was tight enough and stepped back through Yugi who was staring wide eyed at what he had just done and had his wrist not have been broken he would have brought it up to see if he was still solid.

"There much better now. See it wasn't that hard but still I counted up to eight" he said with a satisfactory smirk. Yugi raised an eyebrow he forgot about the counting thing and it was too late to ask other than that he would have chanced his arm or well in his case his good one to know.

He went over to stand behind his chair. He watched as Yugi slowly reached up to loosen the gag somewhat all the while being careful about his wrist. Now he couldn't have that.

" wouldn't do that if I were you" his hands stopped where they were and he lowered the back down to his front. He rolled his eyes up to the roof and inwardly sighed.

_This is embarrassing im able to pull it out but I can't. I don't know what's gone wrong with me im never this brazen. Where did that sudden burst of courage come from? Im terrified I shouldn't be testing my limits. I should be doing everything he tells me so that he won't kill me!_

"Yugi come here for a minute I want to show you something" Yugi turned around and sat down on the chair Yami was patting on telling him silently to sit down, not wanting to push his luck anymore then he already had he sat down.

"Now look up there" he brought his head up beside yugi's and put his hands on his shoulders and pointed over the fire which had died down just a little now it just radiated the heat that yugi's bare feet craved. With his feet warm it seemed to have heated up his whole body. He was weird like that if his feet were too hot or too cold he was like that all over.

He looked up at the fire when Yami took his hands off of him. It swirled around and revealed a picture of Duke and Yami sitting on a park bench holding ice cream.

Yugi looked behind him to see Yami sitting on the table beside him with his legs crossed. He was looking very smug like he hadn't done anything wrong_. _

_When did he move? Never mind it's not important _

He drew his gaze back to the fire and watched with caution, always with an eyebrow up. Everything Dark Yami had shown him so far had been nothing good and he dreaded to see what it was this time.

"Watch" Dark Yami's gruff voice ordered and Yugi obeyed.

Duke and Yami were sitting down on the bench by the fountain in the shopping centre. How he remembered which bench it was was beyond him but he ignored that and kept watching.

They were laughing and laughing hard. He couldn't hear what they were saying but their lips were moving and he could tell they were laughing by the way their bellies moved and the happy smiles they had plastered on their faces.

_What? Why are they laughing I-im missing. I've been kidnapped why are they laughing._

He needed his questions voiced. Yet again be brought his hands up to his face and got hold of the gag in his mouth but just as he was about to pull he head Yami cough and grunt.

"So much as move that a hairs length away from where I put it and I'll make sure you won't be able to use them again"

His hands didn't clink together when he rushed to put them back sitting on his lap but openly cried out when me moved his left wrist (the broken one) in an awkward position that only made yami's smirk grow even bigger.

Yugi couldn't get over Duke and Yami laughing and enjoying themselves like that. I mean he didn't really expect them to spend the rest of their lives looking for him even if he knew he'd never be found. He wouldn't have expected them to be out messing around laughing and joking. He'd only been missing two weeks if anyone of his friends had of been in this position he wouldn't have been able to sleep at night without worrying he wouldn't have stopped looking over and over and over again. He never expected his friends to put their lives on hold for him, it would have actually annoyed him to no extent still but it was only two weeks. Had they forgotten about him already? Didn't they care?

_There not out looking for me. Don't they care? I'd give anything to be back home. Poor grandpa how is he I hate that he's been put through this. His old heart won't be able for it and… oh god grandpa!_

He mentally slapped himself in the face for forgetting. His grandpa's heart wouldn't be able to cope with something like this. It'd be too much at once.

_H-he mightn't b-be there w-when I get h-home!_

He let out a chocked sob and brought his head down to his knees to cry in to them.

The sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by Dark Yami he gave himself a pat on the back for a good days work. He doubted Yugi would be causing him much trouble for a while. But his fun wasn't over he still had one more thing to show him.

"Just one last thing look again" Yugi snuffled and tried wiping the salty tears running down his face away with his shoulder and looked at the fire once more.

This time round it was of Tea only he could hear what was going on around her and what everyone was saying she was in the middle of about six other people none of them were any of his friends but he did recognise some of them from school.

"You know Tea I never understood why you hang around with those freaks and the midget who lives in the game shop" the only other girl in the group said taking a sip from her milkshake while twirling a lock of her purple hair in between her fingers. Tea smiled one of the brightest smiles Yugi ever saw her give anyone.

"To be honest with you im not too sure either. I mean sure Joey can be pretty funny at times but that's about it. Duke is so far shoved up his own ass he'd walk straight into a phone poll of he were out walking! I swear some of the stuff I know about them is just cringe worthy like this one time whe-"

"TEA!" all heads shot up to see the white haired Englishman storm over.

"What now Bakura?" she said in a bored voice. She treated him like he was an inconvenience or a bug on the end of her shoe.

"What do you mean what now you were supposed to be out looking for Yugi like you said you were, not here drinking milkshakes" Ryou was gobsmacked to be put nicely. He never could have imagined Tea like this.

"Oh yea…him" she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on mayb- hey wait what do you mean him?" his patience was dwindling by the second.

"Oh come on Ryou its Yugi were talking about, you can't say boo to him without him going off crying like the big baby he is"

"TEA!" he exclaimed he could not believe this!

She just shrugged her shoulder's all innocent, like nothing was wrong.

"And **when** the attention seeking baby is done sulking he'll come home. Im not wasting any more of my time giving him the attention he wants" Ryou rushed forwards and slammed his hands down on the table the clatter making everyone else in the café stare at them. Tea didn't like all this negative attention she saw everyone at her table were looking at her. All smiling as If she had done something great.

"Tea Yugi he..." he stammered.

"You know Bakura you weren't nearly as annoying when HE was here at least then you knew how to keep you away."

Ryou started panicking. Two days in a row he was there in the ally yesterday I knew it and now Tea she's… O no I-I I need to get away I need to get back to the game shop. Yea h-he's not that stupid t-to go t-there yea I'll be safe there. Y-Yami said he couldn't come b-back. He's n-not coming back ever a-again Ryou Yami promised you.

But a little voice in the back of his head fought with him.

/you know she's telling you the truth. They never liked you so why should they now?/

He imagined Bakura's voice telling him those hurtful words. He could feel the tears clouding his vision.

_No no no don't cry not here not now please don't let them have the satisfaction of seeing you cry._

He shook away the tears and saw them all get up and gather there coats. Ryou grabbed onto Tea's arm and said "He's your friend too Tea. Maybe you'll remember that someday and when you do you know where to find us"

"Aww that very poetic of you Bakura now go and tell someone who cares" she sneered and pulled her arm out of his grip and laughed with the rest of the group and left Ryou there standing all alone in a busy café.

Yugi cried he cried his heart out after seeing that.

_At least someone misses me. But Tea she's so nasty I never knew, poor Ryou. He's the only one who cares._

"And that Yugi is what your friends and family are doing right this very second. Out of all you're so called 'friends' only one of them cared enough to look"

He tried to talk through the gag and even went so far as to put his bound hands up to it in a hope to loosen it but a stern look from Yami told him otherwise. He still tried to talk through it though.

"Mrrff ggrrmmffppaa"

"What's that?" he put a hand up to his ear and leaned in closer.

"GGRRRMMMMPAAA"

"Oh grandpa don't worry you won't have to worry about him for much longer" Yami smirked.

Yugi paled he started shaking and his mouth fell open.

_What d-does he m-mean I w-won't have t-to worry f-for much l-longer._

"Anyway" he said chirpily hopping down from the table.

"Im getting sick of looking at you" Yugi looked up at him with his puffy red eyes. Yami walked out into the middle of the floor behind the chair.

"Stand up and come over here" Yugi inched his way off the chair and stood up. He was worried his knees would buckle underneath him it had been a long day full of disappointments he shuffled across the floor dragging his feet behind him and stood in front of Yami.

Yami tutted and pulled Yugi into his arms. Yugi was so scared. Why was he hugging him? What was he going to do now? Out of everything Yami had done to him in the last few hours this was the scariest. His back was facing yamis chest and he was grateful Yami couldn't see his face. He'd surely laugh at him.

"Down we go"

Yugi could feel himself sinking through the floor and slowly he emerged up through the earthy ground of the dungeon. He couldn't tell when it happened. Then Yami let go of Yugi and grabbed the little chain (yet again) and pulled it making Yugi start to cry harder even though he had never stopped they were flowing faster more now than ever. He brought him back over to the wall he was used to and told him to sit. Yugi went up to the wall and slid down. There was no point in not doing like he was told so he sat down on the ground like a mindless puppet just waiting for its strings to be pulled.

"Ah ah ah not there turn around and face the wall"

_What the? Face the wall? I'd better do what he says. I don't like the sound of this._

Yugi inched away from the wall and slid around without standing up eh kept his hands on his lap the entire time. He was afraid now. Why did he need his back face the wall?

"Good now hold your hands out in front of you" Yugi lifted his arms carefully and let the hover there. He stared at one brick in particular in front of him and concentrated hard on trying to block out what was happening to him.

Yami went over to where he got Yugi's gag in the corner and came back with a length of rope and walked back over to Yugi. He tied one end to the metal loop in the wall and then the other end to Yugi's cuffs.

Yugi couldn't move. If he tried to pull back or go closer to the wall it resulted in a weave of pain being shot up through his wrist. His back was hunched over in an awkward position and he could feel himself already going stiff. Yami stood leaning on the wall in front of Yugi so he could see him.

"There much better. Now if you remember I counted to eight so that's how long you'll have to go without food im afraid. I don't take kindly to people ignoring me remember that. I'll be back down on the fourth day with some water I can't have you dying now can I? " he started walking up the stairs but just as he was about to close the metal door he yelled back

"Try not to have too much fun now" and then slammed it shut leaving Yugi with nothing but his taughts all alone in the dark.

**Anyway I said I have a good reason for giving you all such a long chapter well it's my birthday! Im 16 now! So I said to myself I'd write a really really really long chapter for everyone :P**

**Seriously though don't expect them all this long like ever again! As much as I liked writing it I was tempted to just leave it as it was and post it at about 5,000 words (and I really shouldn't have liked this chapter as much as I did for obvious reasons) but ya it's my favourite one so far.**

**Fun fact the whole cat thing actually happened to my sister me and one of my brother's buried her but she wanted us to and then a cat came over and well you know the rest :P**

**Anyway since it's my birthday and all could you leave me a review on the story? Kinda like a birthday present (of the best kind :D) I don't mind what kind of review it is even a one liner telling me to update soon is better than nothing at all but, Just nothing mean please. I had a few stories up before this one but I got nothing but flames telling me how crap they were and how bad I was at writing and all that kinda stuff :'( not nice and completely put me off writing anything for ages. **

**Anyway leave a birthday review please! I'll give out cake! Haha :P**

**Till next time :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**It mightn't seem like it now but there is a plot to this story! Anyway thanks to**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You've reviewed on nearly every chapter so far and I swear I'm soooo soo soo grateful! I shocked myself too I was planning on about 8,000 words but then it kinda got a mind of its own (a lot of the stuff in that chapter was NOT planed out at all!) haha anyway thanks for the happy birthday too :D hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (you know who you are): aww thank you! Believe me im still trying to decide on what to do. I could do the chapters longer like the last one but I know for a fact they wouldn't be up as fast. I'm really busy during the week I have training twice a week for over two hours (at a time :'() then matches for three different age groups in between and I'm working on another fic and a very long songfic but im not posting them yet :P But hurling and football is gonna be ending pretty soon for the year then I'll have more time to write and I'll start making them long like the last one and hopefully have them out faster for ya ok :D (p.s thanks for reviewing I kinda went off on a rant there :P)**

**YuGiOhRox: haha you really are the best! Believe me Yami just keeps on getting worse and worse and worse as the story goes on. Haha I know right cuz reading on is a painful thing to do *hoping my sarcasm is wrong* haha and with Joey he was just kinda looking at him cuz he planned the nightmare and everything that's going on with Yugi and his friends but il shut up now and leave you read :D**

**Anyway I've got absolutely nothing interesting to say so enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: there being mean and won't give it to me so until they do it's still not mine :'(**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

"Dad do you have to go so soon? You've only come back!" Ryou said following the older man around the small but spacious apartment. His father was muttering away to himself though trying his best to remember where he'd left little thinks like his hairbrush and passport. The one sided argument led them into the master bedroom of the apartment, his father's room which Ryou taught was pretty stupid considering he's ever only home once maybe twice a year for a few weeks and then in Egypt or someplace digging up pointless artefacts that nobody cared about.

Well in his opinion anyway.

"Not now Ryou please I'm trying to pack" his father sighed and pulled his ginormous suitcase out from the closet in his room and threw it open up on the bed with a thud, making the blankets shift and get all wrinkled.

"Dad will you listen to me" Ryou begged with pleading eyes shutting the case on the bed in a hope to slow his father down.

"Ryou please stop I have a plane to catch, now where'd I put my boots?" he mumbled after re-opening the case and messily throwing in a few pairs of pants and some t-shirts before bending down again to start throwing things from the closet over his head.

Ryou made himself comfy sitting down on front of the bag so that his father wouldn't be able to reach it without talking to him first.

"Please your ment to stay for another two weeks. I need you now, what with Yugi missing an-"his father came over to the bed and tried to pull the case out from around his son but Ryou threw himself in on it. His father huffed and threw his hands up in the ait then behind his head.

"Ryou I know your upset about you little friend but he'll turn up sooner or later. Now move"

Ryou was shocked he forgot how blunt his father could be. But off course he was upset he had every right to be!

"But im scared" he whispered looking away and hoped his father didn't hear him but of course he had. He stopped packing and stood up straight to look at his son impatiently waiting for him to elaborate.

"Of what Ryou?" his voice sounding concerned but rushed at the same time as if he had better things to do.

What could he tell him? That the evil spirit that lived inside the ring you gave me as a present is back. You know the same one that possessed me, hospitalized me a few times and is the reason for you thinking I don't mind you staying in Egypt for as long as you do which is wrong! Is back again but you know no biggie.

Yea like he'd believe that. He was thinking too hard about it he couldn't tell his father the truth he'd have him shipped off to the nearest loony bin never to be heard from again. He couldn't tell anyone well any adults anyway. But his father was waiting on an answer what was he going to tell him!

"Of whatever has Yugi" it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. He didn't believe Yugi ran away it wasn't his nature to make everyone worry he preferred to keep things bottled up unless it effected hid friends in any way. But he didn't tell anyone but he knew for sure he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"Your friend ran away he'll come back when he's had time to cool off" he said like it was no big deal at all more of an inconvenience then turned around and rummaged through the closet again after finding one of his missing boots.

"Please just one more week and I'll be happy please?" he was on the verge of tears but he couldn't let them fall his father would only get cross and that was the last thing Ryou wanted to have his father angry with him just as he was leaving.

He was completely ignored. He was going to be left on his own yet again at a time when he needed his family more than ever or what was left of it. His father he had gotten a call earlier that morning tell him to get back to Egypt as soon as he could they taught they had found the remains of some tomb or the other and they wanted him to be there, but warned him not to come if it cut into his time with his son. But this was just what he was waiting for he never planned on coming home for this long. He had only wanted to stay for two weeks but Ryou had convinced him to stay for a month that was now being cut short.

"No! This isn't fair I want you to stay home I missed you" he zipped shut the suitcase and then they started a tug of war match with each other using the case as the rope pulling it back and forth until his father had given it one hard pull making Ryou let go of it. He'd lost.

"Really Ryou your seventeen years of age start acting like it now unless you're going to help me pack go on and get out of here" he said without looking up.

"No this isn't fair! You said a month not-"His father turned around sharply and shot his son a warning look and yelled

"RYOU ENOUGH! Stop pestering me I don't have time for this nonsense. Now out!" he pointed to the door.

Ryou looked crestfallen and edged off the bed shuffling to the door with his shoulders slouched and his hair falling in around his face. But just because he was doing as his father asked didn't mean that he was giving up. He was determined to make him miss his flight so what if he was going to be pissed with him for a few days it'd be worth it to have him home for a little bit longer.

He gently shut the door after himself leaving his father rushing behind the door trying to pack. He looked around their small two bed apartment. The kitchen and the living room were joined together but it wasn't small or cramped like in most apartments. He could still feel how soft the black carpet in the living room was through his socks. There was a long white three seater sofa placed in front of the flat screen t.v which was sitting on a table that had shelves underneath it to hold what few dvd's and games he had.

Even though his father was never home he made sure Ryou was comfortable and had everything he wanted. Every time he came back he bought something new for the apartment, partly as a sucking up present to Ryou and partly because it wasn't as up to date as he wanted. This time round it was the t.v since their old 32 inch was still good and practically brand new he gave it to Tristan and Joey because there's was on the way out. Let's just say he had Joey as a shadow for a while and then Yugi went missing so all was forgotten.

Not wanting to give up he went over to the dresser beside the front door and pushed everything off it throwing them to the floor but the carpet muffled the sound so his father didn't hear anything, not that he would anyway with the noise he himself was making.

It was heavy and the carpet was making it hard to push as it kept catching on it making the carpet buckle underneath. So instead Ryou tried picking it up and managed to get it to the door without too much difficulty and barricaded the door with it. Then he remembered the sofa.

"Argh that would have been so much easier and lighter to move! Never mind" he was panting as he slid down the front of the dresser with a hand to his chest. He felt so guilty of course he wanted his father to be happy even if he was away from his only child for so long but for once Ryou was thinking about himself and what he wanted. He was sick of always doing what other people wanted, bending over backwards to make other people happy. Even taking that into consideration didn't make the horrible feeling in his chest settle or what he assumed were butterflies in his stomach cease.

The banging in the room stopped and he could faintly hear footsteps behind the door moving and then the thud of what he guessed was the suit case being pulled off the bed then the sound of the wheels rolling across the hard wooden floor.

Ryou shut his eyes tight, took a deep breath in and clenched his hands into a fist.

He felt the door slam into the dresser and his father's frantic slamming on the door handle. Then banging on the door itself followed on by an exasperated grunt from behind him.

"Ryou take whatever you have in front of the door away"

"No" Ryou said firmly trying to sound confidant but failing miserably. He felt the vibration's from the door slamming into the dresser that had moved just a fraction. This wasn't good. Ryou scooted over to the side of the dresser just to be sure that it wouldn't fall on him.

"Ryou! Take it away from the door this instant! Are you deliberately trying to make me late?"

"No I won't just for once think of me! How do you think I feel knowing I can't see you my ONLY family every day when I come home like normal kids? Did you ever think that I might miss you when I don't see or hear your voice for months at a time? I don't like coming home to an empty apartment. And before you think I could get a dog or something I can't there are no pets allowed I've already checked. I don't want you to quit your job or anything but for Christ's sake would it kill you to call me once in a while or send a letter like you used to? You're all I have left dad but the way you act you might as well be gone too!" he smiled at himself for finally getting that off his chest but the happy feeling was soon replaced by the crushing feeling of guilt and he instantly wished he could take it all back.

All was quiet for a few long seconds. The only sounds being made in the entire apartment were of his quiet breathing and the pitter patter of footsteps beyond the door.

"Ryou open the door now" his voice left no room for argument, but Ryou still didn't move it away from the door. He was dare he say it a little scared. He'd been bottling it all up for so long he didn't want it to come out this way. He didn't know how his father would react.

"Now Ryou!" he back away a little further when the door started slamming into the wood all the harder, Ryou could tell there was going to be a huge dent in the back but he didn't care. The door was slowly opening and the dresser was being moved away from him pushing.

He could fit his whole arm out the door now.

"Ryou please son open the door" his voice was sweet, almost like the calm before the storm.

"No you'll leave again I just want my dad back even if it's only for a little while please"

"Ryou im going to miss my flight open this door now! I know how you feel but you never acted out like this before not even when you were a child now o-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS LIKE AS A CHILD! You left me to fend for myself when I was twelve the only kind of contact I had with you was when you sent me my monthly allowance! With the occasional phone call when you remembered you had a son, and even when you were here you skulked away in your room or in the museum until it was time to go again! So don't you for one second think you know how I feel"

"RYOU BAKURA! Open this door at once!" he shuddered back at the impact of his father's harsh voice. Ryou stood up and backed up to the wall. It was only a matter of time before the dresser came down and his father would come out.

The door slammed harder and harder until the dresser was on its front legs dangling in the air before his father gave it one last all mighty shove making it land on its front. Shattering the glass that was inside the drawers.

Ryou took small breaths in, afraid to make any sudden noise's. The door stayed closed for a good minute. Which was a long time for Ryou since he was waiting to see his reaction.

Then the door slowly creped open to his fathers disgusted and disappointed face. He came out of the room sideways and pushed the dresser away from the door with ease. He was so much bigger than Ryou with his bulking muscles on his upper arms and his short brown hair that was hidden under his favourite beige cowboy hat that he always wore.

Ryou watched wide eyed as he went back into the room and kept his back turned to his son. He held onto the handle of his bag so hard that his knuckles had turned white. His father let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to face his son. He looked at Ryou for a second and then started pulling the case towards the front door all the while shaking his head. He stopped when he reached the door and turned to face his son.

"I'm very disappointed Ryou. I always taught very highly of you now I'm starting to think I was wrong. I'll call when I'm back in Egypt." He turned back so he was facing the door.

"I'll see you in a few weeks" and with that he was out the door closing it behind him. No hug, no I'll miss you, no nothing just I'm disappointed with you. He'd spilled his heart out to him and got no words of comfort all he wanted was a hug and for his dad to tell him everything would be ok, that Yugi would come home that Bakura wasn't real he that he wasn't coming back. It was just now that he realised that his father never noticed the millennium ring missing. It was the first time he'd been home since the ceremonial duel and he never noticed it missing.

This is exactly what he DIDN'T want to happen he didn't want to be alone. All he wanted was a normal family like Yugi even if his parents were dead he still had his grandfather and Yami there for him. And Joey even if he didn't get on with his mother or that his waste of space of a father who was in prison for the attack, he still had serenity to turn to if he needed help or was looking for some company.

But at least he wasn't alone with his parent's being gone all the time. Duke's parents were always our working. If it were abroad or in their office it didn't matter they were never home but Duke didn't let himself be alone he'd always invite one of the gang over more often the not it was Bakura since they got on so well and duke knew Bakura was lonely like him.

Tristan's parents were always out holidaying. They more or less kicked him out of the house. They payed for the apartment he shared with Joey and told him that it would be good for him to get some independence from living on his own. He knew full well what they were at but went along with it anyway. He wasn't on his own for long when he invited Joey to stay not wanting him to stay on his own.

"O dad I just want you home" he whispered to himself. He shuffled over to the window and saw his father had flagged down a yellow taxi and was loading his suitcase into the boot before shutting it and climbing in the back seat. He didn't even look up at Ryou even though he knew full well that his son was looking at him driving away. The car stayed there for a minute before starting up.

Ryou looked up to the driver and say the same mop of white hair that he'd seen the other day in town when he was with Yami. His eyes widened in fear and his heart beat accelerated he could feel each and every pump pound into his ribcage leaving him short of breath.

He started pounding on the window as hard as he could hoping to get his father's attention before he drove off, his breath was fogging up the window he stopped for a second and wiped it clean and saw the car indicating out it had started and was ready to drive off.

"B-B-Bakura! Oh no dads in the car w-with him. I-I I have to get him out o god I have to get him out!" he pounded on the glass one last time when it failed to get his attention he legged it over to the front door and tried to put on his shoes as fast as he could. But rushing only managed to slow him down as he leaned in on the door frame for support and to stop him from falling over.

When he managed fasten the Velcro on the last shoe he bolted out the door not caring that he left the door wide opened and unlocked a perfect target for robber's and thieves but he needed to be quick and he NEEDED to get him out of the car.

He knew it was too good to be true for him to have gotten rid of Bakura once and for all. Yami gad never told him what he did with the thief king only that he was gone and for good. Yugi more then likely knew what happened but Ryou never asked Yugi had been in too good a mood and he didn't want to ruin it, but now he wished he had. He knew Bakura wasn't done messing with his life. He was going to do something to his father, he just knew it. Why couldn't he just be happy? It was as if some unknown force was out to make his life a living hell from day one that taught he didn't deserve to be happy. Things had been all fine and dandy a couple of weeks ago and now everything was crumbling down around him like pastry.

He ran as fast as he could pressing the elevator's button franticly as if it would make it come up any faster after a few seconds though he grew impatient and raced down the stairs. He could hear the ding of the elevator but he had already made it down one flight of stairs it would just be quicker to keep running. He nearly ran into the automatic door leading out of the apartment complex.

He hopped from foot to foot waiting for the glass automatic doors to open. When they finally did open he ran out the side of the building all the while fumbling around looking for the keys in his pocket. He stopped in front of the shed where all the bikes were chained up and went up to his red BMX and tried to unlock the lock around the handle. He was shaking as soon as he opened the lock he threw the chain over his head and heard it clatter against the skip that was behind him.

He sat down on the saddle and started peddling as fast as he could out onto the road ignoring the protests of the dog walkers when he nearly hit into them.

_Have to get him out of the car. Bakura's already dead it won't affect him if he crashes the car o god he's going to wipe out my whole family in one move!_

He put the hair at the sides of his head behind his ears when the wind started blowing it in his face in and into his mouth. The airport wasn't very far from where he lived but his father was more than likely already there or worse. He sped past the game shop that Yami and his grandpa were sitting outside of watching the people going by Yami stood up when he saw Ryou coming up to them and stood in the middle of the footpath that he'd just come up on in a hope to stop Ryou so he could talk to him for a minute.

"Ryou, hang on a sec" yami yelled out.

"Out of the way Yami!" Yami jumped out of the way when Ryou sped up, Yami was the third person he'd nearly rammed into that morning.

"Sorry!" Ryou looked back with tears stinging his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Yami or his grandfather. More than likely he was going to get a big interrogation from Yami in school tomorrow or when he goes over to visit. He'd been doing that a lot lately going over to the game shop to check up on everybody. The shop had hardly been opened since Yugi left, his grandfather just couldn't bring himself to open it so it was up to Yami and the rest of his friends to man the station every so often.

Ryou looked straight ahead he could see domino airport he was nearly there and he just prayed his dad was to. It was around 12 o'clock in the day the place was buzzing with people and he could see the bright yellow taxi that his father had gotten to take him to the airport stopped in front of the main entrance.

He could see in the back window of the car now it was empty. The driver and his father were both outside the car by the boot. The driver was taking the money being handed to him. But he wasn't the same man Ryou had seen back at the apartment. No this man had ginger hair and his face was covered with freckles.

Ryou watched his father laugh and then walk away from the car and in the main entrance pulling his suit case behind him. Then he got lost in the middle of the crowds of people. At least his father looked ok from where he was but he just had to be sure.

While the bike was still moving he threw one leg over the side and hopped of the bike throwing it off to the side not caring where it landed and ran into the building.

The hustle and bustle of the crowded airport made it hard for Ryou to locate his dad. He looked around at all the different people there some leaving the country for work crying into their loved ones arms saying goodbye tears or sadness and other crying into family and friends arms from coming home after being away for so long and then other holiday goers and people coming back with disappointed children now that their fun was over.

He laughed out loud at one little boy who tried to run back onto the plane only to be stopped by security and walked back over to his frantic mother who didn't even notice he'd run off.

He looked around again and saw a familiar cowboy hat at the gate and just as he was about to walk through the gate that led to the plane Ryou yelled out.

"Dad wait" his father put down the suitcase and turned around to face his son who was standing a few feet away from him. Neither one moving just watching the other intently. Ryou was crying his father was staring at him with a stone look to his face. If he was feeling any kind of emotion he masked it well because to Ryou it looked like he just didn't care.

His father shook his head and put out his hand to stop Ryou who was taking the first step to him with his arms outstretched as if he was going to hug him. Ryou stood there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open a little.

Hus father turned around and straightened out his shirt, Ryou could have sworn he heard a sob escape from his father's mouth but quickly shook away the taught.

"I'll call you when I get to Egypt son goodbye" he murmured without turning around he grabbed the handle of the bag and rolled t into the gate Ryou watched until his father was out of sight and he looked even longer after he was gone. Hoping that he might change his mind and give him a hug or bring him home. But like a lot of things that were happening recently it was just wishful thinking.

/Aww poor little Ryou 's all alone again but don't worry you won't be for long/ he could hear Bakura's cruel voice echo in his head and for a second he taught he could feel his heart stop and his breath get caught in his throat.

He slowly started walking back out to his bike that might have been stolen since he didn't lock it up. He went out to where he jumped off it and like he guessed it wasn't there anymore. He hadn't been in the airport that long had he?

"Guess im walking home" he said between sobs. He put his hands in his pockets and started kicking a stone on the foot path. He had so much stuff to sort through.

Firstly and most obviously Yugi but people were starting to lose hope of him coming home it had been a day over two weeks who knew where he was. Probably off someplace without a care in the world but he didn't really believe that either. Right now he was just jealous of him.

That brought him to the second thing that was on his mind. Yugi. He had a perfectly perfect life and he just up and left it all. He came home to a loving guardian every day while Ryou didn't and after his little outburst today probably wouldn't again for a long long time.

Thirdly. Bakura. He was back and toying with his head. Why he didn't know how or why but what he did know was that he needed to talk to Yami ASAP.

"Aww crap! I never locked the apartment great now the place's probably been burgled" he pulled his hands out of his pockets and started running home. He felt something wet land on his nose and looked up to the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in fast blocking out any small patch of sunlight left.

"Well this is all I needed" his tears merged with the raindrops that landed on his face both of them intertwining to make one until the weight of the droplet made it fall to the ground erasing any and all proof of the tear ever being there. This happened the whole way back home. He was soaked to the bone his hair fell down his back instead of bouncing back up and the front of it fell down on his face. The trip to the airport took about ten minutes on the bike with him peddling as fast as his legs would go, but since he was running and had to stop more than once it was a good half an hour or more when he reached the front doors of his complex.

He got odd looks from everyone in the lobby wither it be from his red puffy eyes of the fact he was shivering, drenched and panting as if he had been running for his life he didn't know but he loathed all the attention it was getting him so he went over to the elevator leaving behind a trail of water on the tiled ground. He waited in front of the closed door until he heard it ding and stepped in pressing one of the buttons that would bring him up to the right floor.

When the elevator stopped he stepped out and went to his door but found that it had been shut.

_I didn't close it after me who… o no Bakura he's finally come back I knew it was only a matter of time! Oh no I can't go in. But he'll only wait for me to come back I could go to Tristan's or Dukes but no he knows where they live to shit what do I do! I'm waiting outside my door like loony!_

He took a breath in and put his hand on the door handle and pushed down on the handle until the door opened it didn't creak or make any noise which he was grateful about. It ment he had the element of surprise If it was Bakura.

He looked to the ground and saw another pair of shoes in the corner beside the bat he insisted on keeping by the door. Wait shoes?

He reached out to the bat and kept it in a death grip. He slipped off his shoes and silently made his way over to the couch. Even with all going on around him he was still a neat freak. He could hear the kettle boiling and someone taking a cup down from the press but he couldn't see anyone because of the part of the wall that stuck out into the sitting room in an attempt to separate the two rooms.

He accidentally stubbed his little toe against the table the t.v sat on and cried out.

"Ouch!" as if it were waiting for him the kettle deemed the water hot enough and stopped boiling. He heard a spoon clatter against the counter and then an all too familiar voice calling out for him.

"Ryou is that you" he let out a breath of relief and lowered the bat. Then Yami emerged from behind the wall into clear view.

"O thank god" Ryou could easily say he'd never been more relieved in his entire life that he was wrong. Yami looked worried and put a hand up behind his head.

"Sorry about coming in when you weren't home but when you nearly ran me over this morning I said I'd come to see If you were ok and when I saw the door wide opened and nobody home I taught I'd come in and make sure nobody had burgled it. But I was worried because I know your dad is home and you never leave the place unlocked so I kinda assumed the worse." Ryou let out a breath of relief and plonked down on the couch.

"no no its fine don't worry about it I was going to call over to you later today anyway you just saved me the trip haha" Yami smiled at his white haired friend and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Any particular reason you were going to come over or was it just for a pleasant chat?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"No I need to talk to you about something but firstly" he hauled himself up off of the sort chair that was easy to just sink into. "I do believe I heard the kettle boil you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please with three sugars I like it sweet" Yami said still smiling.

"Ok hang on a sec" he went out and made the coffee for Yami and himself a cup of tea. A really milky cup just the way he liked it more than once had people asked him was he drinking milk instead of tea because of how fast he takes the tea bag out of the cup.

He went back into the sitting room and gave Yami his cup.

"Thanks now what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked the concern in his voice clear.

How was he going to explain this the easiest way he guessed was straight out.

"What did you do exactly, to Bakura?" he asked looking down letting his white locks fall down around his face.

"What does it matter? He's not coming back Bakura, he can't do any more harm to anyone" he put his cup down on the ground and turned to face his friend with his hands cupped and resting on his open legs.

"I'd just like to know"

_Shit!_ Yami taught. He never expected Ryou to ask about his darker half and what he did about him. Mainly because he taught that Ryou would have wanted revenge of some sort even if it was so out of character. Hell if he had of been in Ryou's place and had to have put up with that for as long as he did he'd have been furious to find out he got what he wanted in the end.

Ryou braced himself for whatever cruel faith Yami had subjected him to.

"I gave him what he wanted" he was not expecting that.

"YOU GAVE HIM THEM-" Yami out his hands out in front of him.

"No I didn't give him the items I reunited him with his family and the rest of kul elna that all he really wanted in the end wasn't it?"

Ryou stayed silent for a long while. He was back happy with his family that was nice. Or well it was until he found some way to leave his own personal heaven and had come back to haunt Ryou once again only in his ow body.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?" he asked looking to the side.

"I didn't know how you'd react and Bakura was a still a very sore subject when I came back remember? You were frantic when you saw I was back because you taught you Yami would pop out from around every corner and I taught you'd be mad because he didn't get his come uppins in the end instead he got what he wanted"

"I'm not that spiteful Yami I wouldn't wish not having a family on anybody" he knew first hand now how the thief king must have felt only Bakura had it worse he didn't have any friends left in the world. "But I can see why you didn't tell me and I thank you for that but there's no way he could you know"

"Know what?"

"Come back" there he said it and closed his eyes as tight as they would go.

Yami was taken aback. What to tell him of course he couldn't come back could he? He'd been allowed back, but he taught that was because he had saved the world twice, wasn't it? Now though he doubted himself. Could Bakura come back? Why not if he'd been allowed maybe the gods would allow him to aswell. He just didn't know how to answer that question. Where did it come from anyway it's not the kind of thing Ryou liked to talk about. He didn't want to lie to him but he didn't want to freak him out either he was torn about what to do.

"I don't know Bakura I-I was allowed back, but I doubt he would come back if he had the chance. Why has something happened?" he scooted closer to his friend with his eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down into a frown.

Ryou looked over to Yami the tears in his eyes made the brown orbs look like they were sparkling, he braced himself for whatever he was going to say. He was planning on talking to Yami to find out if he was imagining things or not, but the answer he got didn't make him feel any better if anything he felt even worse!

"I've been seeing Bakura" he couldn't hold them back anymore and let the tears flow.

Yami was taken aback. He was yet again not expecting Ryou to come out with that.

"Where! When!" He panicked. Absolutely no good could come from Ryou seeing Bakura, nothing good could come from anybody seeing Bakura.

"W-well when m-me and you w-went t-to look for Y-Yugi the first t-time I-I-I taught I saw h-him walking around the c-corner. Then w-when Tea walked off a-and left me the other d-day she said t-that things were better w-when he was h-here because then I knew h-how to keep a-away." Ryou stopped for a second to catch his breath and try to calm his nerves somewhat.

"And then on the way to the a-airport when I w-was chasing my d-dad since he left early I-I saw him driving the c-car and I was afraid h-he was going to crash it so like I s-said I chased him, b-but when I got to t-the airport t-the driver wasn't B-Bakura anymore. O god im losing it aren't I!"

"O Bakura why didn't you tell anyone sooner! That was over two weeks ago!"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders and hung his head in shame.

"I don't know but Tea sai-"Yami put up a hand telling Ryou to shut up for a minute.

"Never mind what she said. She's just looking to hurt people now that she's decided she's too good to be our friend anymore. I mean look what happened when you told Joey what happened he went out and after Tea" He smiled at the happy memory. "Take no notice of her Bakura were you're friends of course we want you around."

Somehow Ryou doubted what Yami was telling him was the truth. While he didn't doubt for a single second that they were his friends he just doubted that they trusted him like he trusted them or how they trusted each other. I mean when Bakura was around the more or less ignored him unless Bakura was in control which he was happy about. It ment less people had the chance of getting hurt. Maybe Tea was right maybe things were better when he just kept away.

"Thanks Yami it means a lot."

"Haha" Ryou looked up to see what Yami was laughing at wiping the last of the tears from his face. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"Funny. I had the same conversation with Yugi when I came back about Bakura" then the almost cheery atmosphere turned grim once more. Yami not thinking tried to spark up another conversation.

"So where's your dad I taught he was home?" he said looking hopeful. But his face fell when he saw Ryou look away again leaning back on the back of the chair.

He sighed and said "He got a call last night telling him that they had found some tomb or the other and that he was to come back out but only if it didn't disrupt his plans with me, but as you can guess" he moved his hands around in a circle "He left this morning. But we had fought more or less just as he was walking out the door so I wouldn't expect to be seeing him for another long time"

Ryou felt like crying yet again but didn't. He'd cried enough about everyone and everything. But not anymore he wouldn't let any more pointless tears fall over people that weren't worth it.

"Oh I'm sorry Bakura"

"It's fine Yami you didn't know it's just a lot to take in at once you know, with Yugi and Tea and now Bakura and my dad." He bit his bottom lip "You don't think that it's really him do you? Or that im losing it?"

**Bring him outside to look for Bakura**

"No Bakura you're not going crazy. And to prove it to you do you want to go outside to all the places that you think you've seen Bakura? He might still be there" Ryou jerked up from where he was sitting in the chair.

Ryou looked up at him horrified. No of course he didn't want to go back to the places where he had seen his biggest fear.

"No no no no no no no no I'm fine we don't need to I'd much rather just stay here talking" He said jumping back into the chair .

"Ok if you're sure"

"I am and thanks Yami for listening. I feel a whole lot better not that that's off my chest" he gave Yami a light chuckle. And then realised that his drink must have been stone cold by now.

"Here give me your cup it must be cold by now I'll put some hot water in it for you" Yami stood up picking the cup up from the ground.

"No no id better be heading home, this is the first time in two weeks that Joey's left to go home if he found out grandpa was on his own he'd have a hissy fit! He shuddered at the taught. Ryou's face fell, he was going to be all alone again and vulnerable simply the worst combination ever.

"Ya I get it its fine go on home." He said putting on a fake smile that felt like it was going to split his face in two. He'd become good at masking his emotions over the years but the past day had been hard on him and he didn't know how much longer he could keep the charade up for.

He walked Yami over to the door. Then Yami said "If you want I'll call in for you in the morning before school that way we can walk together" now it was Ryou's turn to be surprised. Yami hadn't been in school since Yugi left a whole two weeks of doing nothing and Ryou envied him. Then he remembered that Yami was waiting for an answer.

"Yea I'd like that"

"Ok then I'll be here around half eight?" he said the statement more like a question with his voice getting higher at the end of his sentence.

"Ya sure whenever you come by I'll be ready" Yami turned out the door and started walking down the hall.

"K c ya tomorrow then Bakura" Ryou smiled and closed the door after his friend. He locked the door with the three locks he'd put in years ago and went over to all the windows making sure they were all shut. Then went over to where he'd dropped his baseball bat earlier, picked it up and went back to his bedroom. Keeping all the lights turned on

He'd rather be safe than sorry

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" a golden jewel incrusted chalice was sent flying through the air until it hit against the opposite wall. Droplets of whatever was in the cup flew out of the cup and landed on the ground. Dark Yami put his hands into his long jagged locks and paced around the floor in a circle letting out frustrated sighs and grunts.

"This is not how it was ment to happen! That little brat was ment to go outside with that imbecilic puppet of mine. No no no this is all wrong this is all wrong!" he ran over to the table by his chair and then threw it across the room making it crash and splinter into the one of the many bookshelves knocking dozens of books from there place on the shelf and instantly breaking two of the shelves so that one of them had broken in half and the other had fallen down on one side.

He went over to the fallen books and started kicking them around the room, little beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. He was feral, his hair was a mess and his eyes had an evil gleam to them meaning nothing good could come from it.

He was panting heavily when his little tantrum was over, straightening out so that his back cracked. He looked around the mess that he'd made. Books and pages layed all over to floor, his table was shattered into pieces and the shelves broken it was a real dump but he felt much better after his little outburst. He wasn't going to clean this up but he knew the perfect candidate to do it for him.

Yami stormed over to his bed and plonked down on it making the springs of the bed bounce him back up before landing firmly on his back. He put his hands up behind his head and cupped them together in his hair.

His face was twisted into one of confusion and deep taught.

_Bakura was ment to go outside this is putting a huge dent in my plans how am I going to-_

And then it struck him. He loosened his tense shoulders and smiled contently.

"hmm if Ryou Bakura insists on complicating things I don't mind everything will be all that bit more fun in the long run"

**Ok there's the next chapter! I still don't have anything interesting to say, weird but I have a question. Does anyone know any good YuGiOh angel and demon stories? I really like them and I can't find any! It's driving me nuts! I'm kinda happy about how this chapter turned out but I don't think I made Ryou upset enough about his dad leaving but I'll leave you to be the judge of that :P were into the double didget's now for the chapters thanks to everyone who favoured or followed!**

**Anyway review's please :P**

**Till next time :p**


	11. sorry

sorry for the short notice but im not going to be able to update this week, im really busy with matches and training and i know for a fact that i wont have time to write up the chapter. sorry about that but il update the week after for definite


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry again about not updating on Tuesday but a match got cancelled so here's the next chapter and it was a bitch to write! I was stuck on 5,000 words for so long! Ya Joey's a hot head and Yami is just plain stupid in this so ya anyway thanks to**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: ok if you remember any of the names for them will you tell me please? And thanks for reviewing :D**

**YuGiOhRox: you were grinning haha ya his dad is a bit of a douche but don't worry things are gonna get worse for Ryou from here on out :D wow I think your just about the only person who like's dark Yami but THANK YOU! So much for reviewing! **

**A(Guest you know who you are): I read freezing fire before it was really good but thanks for telling me :D a puzzle shipping im not really planning on there being any pairing's in the story though (mainly cuz I can't write them) Would you prefer it if there were? Thanks for reviewing by the way :p**

**ChibiYugiLover: thanks for reviewing :D**

**Sorry for not updating sooner like I said a match and training got cancelled so I spent ages at this impossible chapter! I hope this makes up for the wait (probably not but too late now :p)**

**Disclaimer: For some very very very odd reason I still don't own YuGiOh but I'm working on it so maybe some time in the next century.**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

"Joey Joooeeey man come on wake up schools on in a bit" Tristan was trying to wake Joey up but his friend was dead to the world. It was the first night Joey had spent in his own bed in over two weeks and he was very tempted to just leave him there, god knows how Joey deserved it.

He'd spent the past two weeks looking after Solomon and his game shop, he really didn't trust Yami to do it. So he ended up doing most of the shifts along with Ryou sometimes Duke and of course Tristan himself. Yami tried to help on the first few days but was just threatened by Joey most of the time so he just let him belt away.

Tristan felt for the old man he really did. He hadn't left the house since he discovered Yugi missing and the police weren't looking all that hard because they taught he was a runaway, a trouble maker a hot head who's come home on his own accord. Solomon had turned a sickly pale ever only leaving his room for a drink, for the toilet or when Joey forced him to come down and stare blankly at the t.v for a few minutes while he made him his dinner. He just wasn't the same man. The sleepless nights were showing on him aswell, big purple bags hung under his eyes that made his face look more withered and like a raison then that of an old man. His wrinkles were like deep creases in his face.

He barley spoke apart from the odd murmur to himself about how everything was all his fault or a thank you to Joey when his 'dinner' was put in front of him. Tristan had to laugh at the slop hed served up to Solomon on the first night. Hed attempted to make a roast dinner with all the trimmings but it was just a disaster, he forgot to turn the oven on for starters so the roast was just sitting in the cold oven for hours, he'd left the potatoes boiling for too long to they had turned to mush, he didn't even try to make stuffing and the carrots were rock hard and undercooked. So he'd been ordering take out for the last two weeks for himself, Gramps and Yami. Tristan always did the cooking back at the apartment.

He had to admit that he admired Joey though if not for his stubbornness then for his willingness to help out even if the end result a total flop. From what Tristan had heard from Yami and the rest of the gang he wasn't talking about imaginary cuts, bumps or bruises anymore which was a good sign.

The last few weeks had taken its toll on him aswell he'd been thinking about Yugi of course, everyone's strange behaviour, looking out for Joey and taughts of Ushio's offer plagued his mind filling his mind with doubts. He knew that if he accepted what Ushio had to offer there was no going back to the simple life he and Joey had.

He was getting frustrated now and started poking and prodding at Joey's shoulder wherever that was. He was sprawled out on the bed with arms and legs sticking out everywhere and anywhere with his blanket covering the absolute minimum of his bare chest. He had one knee bent so that his foot was flat on the bed not that he could feel anything through his black fluffy socks.

"Joey get up now I'm not in the mood for this" all he got for a reply was a loud snore from Joey.

"I swear I'll bring in a bucket of ice water I've don't it once and I'll do it again" he started digging his fingers into his arm in a hope he'd wake up.

"Wow you're a heavy sleeper"

"Joey I'll make pizza fo-"he said sweetly before he was interrupted by an obnoxious snore from the sleeping blond.

"Ok that's it "he grabbed the thin blanket off the teen and with an almighty tug he yanked it out from around him untangling it from him in the process. Joey curled up into a ball and started clawing for his missing blanket but soon gave up and his light snoring continued. The cold air nipped at him like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away.

"JOEY" he yelled in his ear and gripped Joey's ankles pulling him out of the bed and down to the ground with a cry of pain from Joey.

Joey buckled over to the side in a ball and accidentally hit his forehead against the corner of the dresser by his bed. One arm went up to touch his tender head and the other hovered above his angle that Tristan had viciously yanked.

It was so painful. He'd kept most of the injuries he'd gotten lately to himself, for good reason too Tristan was acting…off to put it nicely. Always hovering around him and looking at Joey when he taught he wasn't looking but he did every single time. But he never brought attention to it in case he'd stop. He didn't like the constant mother he was getting from him but it was nice and reassuring to know that Tristan was always there for him. Just like he'd always been.

"Sorry Joey you ok" he offered Joey a hand up but he just batted it away and mumbled something about being able to do it himself. His head pounded and he could practically feel the bruise forming just above his eyebrow. He'd had the worst of luck lately, his leg, catching his finger in the door a few weeks ago the bruise still hadn't faded and underneath his nail had turned black and purple from the bruising underneath, he had hit his cheek off the Motou's bathroom cabinet which was still there and now his forehead against the edge of the dressers leg.

"Ya ya I'm fine just fine" his ankle was in so much pain he had to fight back the tears but he wasn't one to show weakness. It never got him anything but pain and suffering so he held them back regaining himself. He propped himself up against the side of his bed and looked up the pointy haired teen above him.

"What do ya want Tristan?" he didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"We have school?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to prove a point.

"Oh that's simple I'm not going" he pulled himself up from the ground and got back on the bed making himself comfy without the use of a blanket.

"O yes you are that's two weeks you've been let off. Sooner or later the schools gonna get tired of this. Then you'll get into trouble" he opened an eye and lifted his head from its place on the pillow.

"Well screw them I have more important things to be dealing with right now than a bunch of their crap"

"Joey come on, look it's been two weeks how much longer do you think you're gonna be gone for a week? A month a-"his stopped his rambling when Joey shot up from the bed and tried staring him down standing up high and proud. But Tristan knew full well what he was trying to do and easily matched it with his own height.

"That trick might work on other people Joey but not on me. I'm just about the only person on the face of the earth that's seen you cry before and let me tell you bottling everything up like you have been for the past few weeks is not good, sooner or later you're gonna lash out as someone. And I don't wanna see that happen"

"I'll stay out as long as it takes Tristan. I'm not going back there until yug comes home and when he does the two of us I'll walk in those double doors like we own the place you'll see when he comes home, you'll see"

"You don't know that! You haven't got the slightest clue when that'll happen or if it ever will!" Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Tristan actually doubting wither or not Yugi would come home? Surely not.

"Are you saying that he's not gonna come home?" he said it in the most threatening voice he could muster which was very hard considering he was on the verge of tears.

"What I'm saying Joey is that's it's been over two weeks. We can't just put our lives in hold for him like that. He wouldn't want it that way either" Joey's face turned horrified.

"Why is everyone talking about him like he's dead! He's not! He just needs a little time to cool off and then he'll be back but until then I'm gonna help that old man in any way I can" he said pointing in the general direction of the game shop.

"Joey why are you being so god dammed stubborn?!"

"Why are you being so dense? You should know better than anybody what that man is going through right now! You saw him Tristan you've seen him, he's not sleeping, eating or talking unless he needs to! All he does0 is lie in bed all day he's like a walking skeleton!"

"But you could always go over in the evenings or at lunch nobody's stopping you and I think your forgetting he has Yami and-"

"Yami's good for nothing! You've seen the way he's been acting. He spaces out, he's acting all weird and I don't know there's just something about him that's…off I can't really explain it" he knew exactly what Joey was talking about he'd noticed it too but he had put it down to the fact Yugi was gone.

"I know Joey I've noticed it too but still I'm pretty sure he's capable of looking after him for a few hours at least while you're in school. He was able to keep an eye on him last night wasn't he? After you came home"

"And if you remember correctly you dragged me out of the house! And made me come back"

"Look I'm not asking much a few hours in school that's it. You're gonna get yourself into serious trouble. They've taken the whole Yugi situation into consideration but they can only do so much before they lose their patience with you. Look a few hours in school for the rest of the week and then you can stay at the shop for the weekend. Please?" Tristan was actually begging Joey couldn't believe it. It was so odd and he didn't like it.

"Alright but I'm not staying any longer than I have to, I'm not doing any of my detentions, I'm not staying at lunch and I'm straight over to the shop after deal?"

Tristan let out a sigh of relief and wiped an imaginary sweat drop from his forehead.

"That's all I ask" he started walking out the door when he saw his uniform on the dresser inside out and probably unwashed but it would have to do. He picked them up and threw them over to Joey who was still trying to salvage his last few minutes of sleep and landed on his head.

"Ok I'm getting dressed see" he said standing up and started putting on his white shirt he left that un buttoned and pulled up his school pants leaving the button open again then threw his arms out to the side, the cuffs in his sleeves blow out with it.

"See I'm dressed" Tristan smirked and pushed himself up off the door he was leaning on and started shaking his head.

"Breakfast's ready too so hurry up unless you want it cold" with the mention of food he put his shoes on as fast as he could and bolted out the door without tying the laces it was a wonder he didn't fall.

The kitchen was just a little down the hall. It was pretty big. Bigger than in most apartment's. The ground was tiled with black and white tiles and white cupboards under and on top of a granite counter. He looked over to their round wooden table by the radiator and saw Joey in his chair with a knife and fork in each eagerly awaiting Tristan to serve him his usual morning breakfast of sausages, pudding, soft friend eggs and toast. He was very picky for a person who couldn't cook for himself.

Tristan sat down across from with his bowl of cereal. As much of a pig as he was there was no way in hell he'd be able to stomach something like that at that hour of the morning. Then he remembered something.

"Joey in school today I think it'd be best to completely avoid Tea. After the last time you saw her you'd never know she might get some of her new cronies to come after you" he said and then took another spoon full of his breakfast into his mouth accidentally letting some of the milk from the bowl dribble down his chin. Than wiped it off with the sleeve of his uniform.

Joey nearly choked on the piece of toast in his mouth when he scoffed. Then laughed. It was quite funny now actually and he laughed at the memory.

**Memory!**

Walking back up the stairs with their heads hung in defeat they saw they were the last ones back to the game shop, well everyone bar Tea. They didn't say anything walking in they just shook their heads. Then duke asked Ryou where Tea was.

"Ohh well emmm Tea suggested we look downtown and split up and I taught it was a smart idea so we did an hour later I found her sitting in a café with that Miho girl and some other people. When I went over to her to see why she wasn't looking she just laughed in my face and walked off in the middle of the group" everyone forgot about Tea until Duke asked and all gawped at what he had said.

"That's sick! She's known him the longest out of all of us what's she playing at!" Joey kicked off his day was not getting any better after bruising his chin this morning he had caught his finger in the door leaving behind another cut and a bruise.

"Joey calm down im sure there's a good reason for what Tea did" Solomon said hopefully even though he had trouble believing his own words.

"Actually" Ryou piped up again "before she laughed she told me she didn't care that he'd come home when he was done sulking and called him a cry baby"

"That's it that bitch deserves everything coming to her" he said running to the door pushing past Tristan who tried to stop him. Yami went back over to the window that tried to attack him last night and saw Joey running away from the shop with Tristan and Duke after him.

He was so mad, so so so mad and when he saw Tea he was going to let her have it! In a matter of seconds he was out the door and into the warm polluted air outside.

He ignored the constant buzzing of Duke and Tristan's voices running behind him. He knew for a fact that they couldn't catch up with him only because he was mad and determined a very dangerous combination. Tristan could normally catch him right now if he wanted to but for some reason he was only jogging along behind him as if he was letting joey get to Tea's house before they stopped him.

"Joey don't do anything you'll regret later" Duke yelled out behind him. Joey looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Oo don't you worry Duke I won't regret a thing" and then sped up a little.

Rounding a corner they ran through the park narrowly avoiding people with dogs and the odd family with children. He was panting hard now and it was getting hard to breathe every time he breathed in the cold air it dried out his already dry throat that little bit more making him wheeze, but still he didn't stop. He was through the park in a matter of minutes he couldn't hear Duke or Tristan calling behind him any more they were probably too out of breath like he was to talk without gasping.

Just up ahead he could see the gate that led out of the park and out onto the road. He ran out through it and turned right down the road but he slowed down to a fastish walk. He didn't want to be panting and all sweaty when he went to beat the ever loving crap out of Tea for saying that to Ryou about Yugi. Had it of been anybody else that she had said it about he wouldn't have taught twice about it but no not his Yugi no not his best bud.

He ran across the road avoiding all of the oncoming cars and their angry honking. He started fast walking again the only reason he was still able to keep going was nothing short of sheer willpower. He felt like he was just about ready to collapse.

The road he was walking on was lined with shrubs and trees to help the scenery around for the people living in the area. He was coming up to Tea's estate.

She lived in a big house one of the houses that lead into the estate. It had two stories, he'd been in it a couple of times but he didn't exactly get on with Tea's father. Especially after he found out that he was in a gang and his shady background, but her mother didn't mind him in the slightest, she was actually quite fond of Joey but he was pretty sure that was about to change.

He walked up to the front door barley able to contain his anger and noticed that her parent's cars weren't in the yard.

_Good there not here_

He started pounding on the door making the glass shake, each bang ringing in the air around with the sounds of laughing children and bouncing balls in the small play area in the green across from the house.

The blaring music coming from inside the house was turned off and he could hear Tea walking across the wooden floor on the hall in front of the front doors hall and the creaking of the door opening.

She was still in her pyjamas and had a pair of earphones on her ears. Her box like brown hair was tied into a pony tail sticking out the side of her head making her look like a pineapple. She held her I-pod in one hand and bopped her head along to the song. She pulled out one earphone and turned off the music. Why she had in earphones and a cd player on at the same time was beyond him but that was beside the point.

"O hey Joey what's up?" she said smiling.

"Don't you hey Joey me! What's this about you calling Yugi an attention seeking cry baby who'd come home when he's done sulking?" he mimicked Tea's voice repeating what she had said seconds before. Her smile faltered for a bit before being replaced by one of indifference. She shrugged her shoulder's and pulled bit of a face.

"Ya I said it your point?"

"What the hell Tea!"

"What I'm speaking the truth now come on in I don't want the neighbours hearing" Joey reluctantly stepped in the door past Tea and into the sitting room where the big glass window made little difference people mightn't be able to hear what was going on but they could see everything a whole lot easier as Joey stood in front of the window in the middle of the room and started pacing the ground.

"What the hell's your problem Joey making an ass out of me in front of my neighbours that's really clever! Thanks for that Joey, thanks a bunch" he stopped walking and turned to face his so called friend his face was livid and she could imagine steam coming out from her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU TWO FACED LYING DOUBLE CROSSING SON OF A BITC-"he was cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh making Joey's head turn to the side. His upper lip crept up into a cocky sneer. And he laughed not a nice laugh though, it was the laugh he used to use back when he was in the gang. He brought a hand up to his cheek and wiped of the spit that was coming out of his mouth.

God Joey was angry so so angry he didn't know what to do with himself.

"You know what Tea I always taught very highly of myself, never once in my life have I ever raised a hand to a girl, not once" he took his hand down from his cheek and cut her a death glare "but for you I'm willing to make an exception"

"You don't have the guts Joey Wheeler, if you so much as lay one hand on me I can have you done for assault, since I didn't provoke it. Imagine my shock when I was in here doing my homework minding my own business and you barge in here wanting to…" she did a small turn to look around the room with her thumb and forefinger holding onto the bridge of her nose "rob the house I tried to stop you but then you hit me, and you know what Joey they'd believe it every word I say. What with your shady background, hospital records and violent streak they'd be fools not to and the fact that I'm a girl will just make things all the better" she turned around to face him again with a big sneery head on her, but was stopped.

Her words stung. She was one of the few who he trusted apart from Tristan and Yugi, she was always someone who he taught he could depend on no matter what but now he could see that wasn't the case anymore now he wasn't too sure how he was ment to feel about any of his so called friends. It's almost like their only showing their true colours now. Well everyone except Tristan he was still dependable and reliable old Tristan.

Tea didn't know what happened as Joey's hand made it across her face Tears immediately started pouring down her cheeks. She turned around to see Duke and Tristan standing in the doorway when an idea hit her. She ran for Tristan and hugged him tightly.

"Tristan h-he hit m-me" The pointy haired teen stared open mouthed. He'd only walked in the door after they lost Joey in the park. He was surprised how fast he could go when he really wanted to. He didn't want to believe it.

Joey. He hit a girl. Tea no less!

Not that he expected any different that was why it was so important for them to beat Joey here. They didn't see what had happened seconds before.

"Joey what the FUCK where you thinking! You hit a girl that was low man" Tea's tiny voice was then heard in among all the shouts and yelling between Duke and Joey

"He assaulted me" then sobbed all the harder into Tristan's jacket.

Joey could not believe what he was hearing. They all assumed the worst since there was a crying girl holding onto her cheek. Ya sure he did hit her but people never really look deeper into what happened. Since she was a girl everyone was obligated to believe her before he got his say. And he was sick and tired of it all. Heck he'd be the first person to beat the crap out anyone for so much as laying a finger on a girl because to him it's just wrong.

But now that the boot was on the other end of the foot he knew how all the other chaps out there must have felt when everyone around them would rather believe someone's lies than listen to the truth.

Duke yelled stepping out from behind Tristan.

Tristan pushed the sobbing Tea out a little from him her tears hadn't stopped and the hand print was bright red on her cheek defiantly going to leave a bruise. But according to Joey why hit someone if it's not going to mark?

"WHAT! That was not assault that was self-defence. See here" he got up close to Duke and pointed to the faint red mark he was sporting on his cheek "say it with me s-e-l-f d-e-f-e-n-c-e now who wants to hear what really happened.

The two boys both nodded their heads telling him to go on and Joey explained exactly what happened. Both duke and Tristan exchanged disgusted glances before their eye settled on Tea who Tristan had pushed away from him. He looked down at the tear stains left behind on his school shirt.

"That's disgusting Tea you know that. Do you even know how much trouble you could have gotten him into?!" Tristan yelled in her face. Tea's tears suddenly dried up and he face turned into one that made her look like she was sucking a lemon. He scowled back and turned to face Joey

"Sorry man come on there no point in staying here were little ass's are sprouting lies, and Tea if you ever try pulling something like that again I'll make sure you regret it for everything your worth" without another word he jerked his head off to the side for the other two to follow which they did and were followed by vengeful Tea who slammed the doors behind the, after they left.

The three boys walked in silence back through the park until Duke spoke up.

"This isn't going to be the end of it is it?" he said to no one in particular. Tristan let out a long sigh.

"Not by a long shot Duke not by a long shot"

Later that evening when they got back to the Motou's the broke off into their own little groups and headed home

**End of memory!**

"Anyway like I was saying she might try to pull another stunt like that again so just leave her alone and don't draw attention to yourself right?" Joey pretended not to hear him and started playing around with the food on his plate smiling and laughing all the while. It always amazed Tristan how easily he was entertained.

"JOEY!" his head shot up.

"Ya"

"I'm serious best leave her alone right? And for Christ's sake DON'T bring any unwanted attention on yourself!" he leaned in closer to the table as if he was trying to prove a point.

"Ya ya Mom I'll leave miss moody alone alright and I pinkey promise not to bring any unwanted attention on myself" his voice got more and more sarcastic as the sentence went on and to prove a point he stuck out his baby finger for Tristan and smirked.

Tristan just looked at him like he'd lost his marbles for a few second before a huge grin was plastered on his face and there baby fingers latched together turning it into a proper pinkey promise. They both enjoyed the rest of their breakfast laughing and messing.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Bakura open up will you!" Ryou woke up the next morning to the booming sound of Yami's voice and the pounding of him knocking on the door.

He propped himself up from where he was lying on his stomach and looked over at his alarm clock that he had forgotten to set!

"O no"

The covers off his bed were thrown off of him landing half on the bed and half on the ground but he didn't notice he ran over to the door completely forgetting that he had gone to sleep in a long top last night that barley covered the top of his legs but all of his butt.

Yami heard the banging going on inside and was viciously pulled in the door when it opened by Ryou who shut it after himself.

"O god I'm sorry Yami my alarm never went off!" he went running into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

"TEA OR COFFEE?" Yami shook his head and put his back down beside the door and went out to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make the tea and coffee you go and get dressed" Ryou smiled. But then slowly looked down and say he had no pants on and was out the door and back in his room before Yami could say anything else.

When Ryou was running around the room like a headless chicken he looked over at the alarm.

"I could have sworn that I set it last night I know I did. Than why didn't it go off" he shrugged it off and ignored the queasy feeling in his gut and got dressed before going on the hunt for his school bag.

But little did he know that somewhere in the room he was being watched.

The school day was passing by painfully slow for Joey wheeler. None of the teachers questioned him about his absence but he was being constantly hounded by the rest of his class mates about why he was missing so much school and for news on Yugi. But it was all gossip they didn't really care about where he was it was just newest fad for everyone to talk about and soon enough everybody would forget about it until the next big thing happened and was all over the school.

It sickened him it really did. They were all parasites all looking for the next bit of news to talk about milk it dry and move onto the next piece of gossip before repeating the process all over again it was infuriating.

Right now he was in the middle of his religion class he somehow managed to block out what the teacher was saying since this wasn't an exam class most people just sat back and either doodled in copies or talk quietly among themselves but just low enough so the teacher couldn't hear what was going on.

He drummed his fingers along the table to the beat of a song that was stuck in his head until he heard the ear piercing voice of the teacher call out to him

"Joey please stop that its really annoying!" she was a sickly woman in her late forty's, her thing greying black hair was tied into a tight but that somehow managed to pull back her wrinkles to reveal smooth skin, her skin was much to pale for the colour hair she had and did nothing for her appearance. How he hated her everything about her. Mainly because she was the one who gave him all those detentions. She had an awful temper on her and was very impatient but the one thing that she hated more than anything else was repeating herself.

But now that he knew she didn't like that he could use it to his advantage and liven up his very boring day.

"Yes miss" he said in a sickly sweet voice smiling to put the cherry on the cake. This made the teacher suspicious and her beady brown eyes narrowed in on him with a raised eyebrow but then got back to the lesson.

But he didn't stop he kept drumming his fingers slowly at first then got faster. The teacher was at the board writing away when the chalk snapped everyone covered their ears and groaned when the chalk scratched against the board. But Joey just smiled at a job well done.

"Joey wheeler I said to stop!" Tristan who was in the same class looked over at him and shot a warning look that Joey promptly ignored.

"Stop what miss" he said innocently. Yes the day wasn't going to be boring for much longer.

"Don't you play dumb! You might have been absent for the past two weeks but even I doubt that's enough time to forget the rules now stop unless you want to make a quick visit to the office" yes that woman hated to repeat herself and patted herself on the back for every detention or child she got into trouble for nothing at all.

Smirking joey stood up from his seat much to the teacher's amazement.

"What are you doing?" Joey looked up at her innocently.

"If I stay here Im just going to keep pissing you off so im saving you the breath and im going down now" he smirked making everybody in the class laugh.

"Sit down joey right now" he shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. But still kept on with the drumming.

"Ok I take it back g-"

"Already gone" he shot up from his seat knocking it over by accident.

He knew he was going to get an earful from Tristan after this class or at lunch but he didn't care he was making the most out of a dull situation. Yes today was going to be fun.

Their first three classes passed by pretty fast after that for Joey, Ryou, Yami, Tristan and Duke but joey was in for a real surprise.

He Ryou and Duke were walking to the canteen from their last class that they all shared together. Duke and Ryou were laughing away having a right laugh at a private joke that Joey didn't care enough about to ask. Since getting kicked out of religion he hadn't seen Tristan but that wasn't what worried him.

He couldn't get Solomon out of his head. He didn't know why he felt so protective of the old man. Maybe it was because he treated him like family or because he felt that he could trust him with his life, he wondered how he was doing. Was Yami giving him his lunch? Was he making him come out of bed or was he ruining two weeks worth of nagging and pestering just to leave him sulk?

God knows he's done enough of it. Not that Joey hasn't shed his fair share of tears, he just didn't let anybody see him sneak off so he could have a good old cry for himself and he'd come back all the better for it.

"Joey you wanna come to the arcade with me later?" Ryou said breaking Joey's concentrating.

"O umm sorry Bakura not today I'm heading over to the Motou's after school and at lunch sorry" Ryou just shrugged his shoulders at it and turned to Duke who was fidgeting and looking around him worriedly. When he noticed Ryou was looking at him he put on a smile for appearances even though he felt completely wrong doing it like it shouldn't have been there.

"What about you Duke arcade later?" he said trying to sound hopeful.

"Sorry Bakura cant. I have stuff to do later sorry" Ryo returned Duke's smile with his own dazzling one.

"No biggie maybe some other time then?" but it was a biggie and Ryou knew it. Duke never said no to going out even if it was to wait in the post office for half an hour (which he had done with Ryou on more than one occasion). But didn't comment on it.

The lined up in the queue so they could collect their lunch. Joey was last in the queue when he got his dinner he was nudged by Ryou in the ribs.

"Hey look there's Yami and Tristan lets go" Joey looked up from the floor in shock.

_Yami what was he doing here? Gramps shouldn't be on his own not in his state! What if he hurt himself? Im gonna kill him im gonna kill him!_

Yami and Tristan were sitting outside under a tree in the shade Ryou saw them out through the window but the second he saw Joey's face he instantly regretted it and he knew Yami would soon too.

Joey went over to the nearest table and slammed his lunch tray down knocking over the glass of water he had put on it and stormed out the door. Everyone in the room gawked over to him amazed that he actually walked away from a full plate of food. His monstrous appetite was known far and wide in the school so him leaving was odd in itself.

"Ok so what would you rather spend the whole day watching Scooby Doo or be Joey's slave for the day? Tristan asked taking a bite out of his apple. They decided to go outside to eat since it was such a nice day, the sun was splitting the tree's with a faint warm breeze hitting them in the face so all in all it was just nice.

"What the! I hate Scooby Doo! But to be Joey's slave hmm no way in hell Scooby Doo all the way" Yami said disgusted. He hated that show with every fibre of his being.

A bunch of teenagers going off solving mysteries with a talking dog? It just wasn't realistic enough for him this coming from an ancient pharaoh who lived inside a teenagers head for years Tristan just had to laugh and he did.

"What kind of question was that?! I taught we were playing would you rather?" Yami muttered putting his lunch trey down on the grass beside him.

"We are go on my turn" Yami put his second finger just a little above his upper lip to make it look like he was thinking real hard.

"I got it! Either have your mother back smothering you with hugs and kisses for a week non-stop or smack a teacher across the head?" Yami asked knowing full well what he was going to pick.

"What come on at least I gave you a proper one"

"Scooby doo doesn't count since its stupid now answer the question"

"O god my mother" he grimaced puller his upper lip in disgust "But eww! That's a no brainer really I'd smack a teacher!" Yami spit out the water he was drinking after hearing that and started laughing in between coughs.

Tristan looked over to the doors that lead outside smiling and laughing with Yami who turned around to eat some more of his lunch.

"Hey Yami" Yami mumbled back a yes.

"Would you rather get beaten to a pulp or run away?" he asked nervously.

"What kind of question is that? Obviously run away" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then you better start running"

"Wha-"he was cut off by Joey.

"Yami!" Yami looked over to Joey in shock.

_Aww crap!_

"YAMI!" he cringed and looked to Joey who was now towering over him his face twisted.

"What did I do wrong now?" he said looking up with pleading eyes. Hed been putting up with a lot of his crap in the last few weeks, and since he refused to leave_ his_ house in that time, refused to let him do the simplest of tasks like sitting at a cash register for a few hours and was constantly losing the head with him. He'd had just about enough of it!

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's too hot inside" he stated very matter of factly wanting to see where Joey was going with this. He wasn't playing along he was genuinely curious.

"In school you dunce why ain't you home with Gramps?" one of the only reasons he went today was because he taught someone was home with gramps, and seeing Yami sitting there like nothing was wrong was infuriating.

But little did he know Yami took the biggest hit of them all from Yugi leaving. He'd been shut out by his friends, it was because of him Yugi had left he'd fought with him all that day. Not to mention that all his family had been broken apart with no way of it ever being repaired even if he did come home which he was still doubting would happen.

Two weeks without any word from him sure the guards would keep looking for him till the end of the month but after that he'll just be another picture in another file locked away in a locker until someone found him dead or alive. Heck it wasn't easy for him to have to watch the person who he considered a grandfather wither away before him bit by bit he was turning into….. He didn't know what but he didn't like it not one bit.

"Who's at home with gramps?" he said a little bit more worried this time.

"Nobody he told me to go to school today" he said standing up from his spot under the tree to look at Joey even if they didn't reach the same height. It wasn't a lie.

He got up the morning before, well before Joey was up or at least awake to go in and check on Solomon he was wide awake staring at the celling not like he was expecting anything different from him. he was about to close the door quietly he hope he wasn't heard but when you're sitting in a room all alone for weeks on end you grow used to the sounds or lack of in the rom so when the foreign sound enters the room of course your ears are going to zone in on it.

He told Yami to come to school and in that one sentence made sure that there was no room for argument.

"Yami go to school on Monday I don't want to get a call from the board of education complaining about you attendance" It was the most he'd spoken in one sentence in two weeks. Gobsmacked all Yami could do was nod silently and walk out of the room.

"I doubt that! he hasn't said that much in the last two weeks why would he go out of his way to tell you to come to school?" Joey knew he was being cruel but didn't care. Yami was growing tired of all of this!

"Hmm I don't know maybe because were family!" Yami half growled and half yelled at the blond teen.

Joey smirked he'd been doing a lot of that lately that same cruel taunting smirk he pulled before he did something nasty or wrong. Nobody knew it apart from Tristan he'd seen it one too many times to forget and didn't like where this was going. Not one bit!

"But ya see that's where your wrong, Yugi was his only family and you scared him off" he yelled down to Yami bending his knees so that they were at the same height.

Yami's face turned livid. Tears threatened to surface not out of sadness but anger and before he could think about it his fist met Joey's lower jaw knocking him to the grassy ground beneath him. Ryou Duke and Tristan stood back not wanting to get involved but sooner or later they knew they'd have to.

Joey went tumbling down to the ground with a grunt and held onto his jaw.

_Did he just hit me? Oho it's on now you over grown starfish!_

He completely ignored the fact that he was insulting Yugi at the same time.

Yami couldn't believe it he actually hit somebody well Joey. He felt so much better after it too. But was ready for whatever joey was going to do or so he taught.

Joey smirked and had a 'you'll regret that' kind of look in his eyes. In an instant he shot up from the ground and kicked Yami square in the chest knocking the wind out of him making him push into the tree behind him. That's when all hell broke loose.

Yami lunged back over to Joey and boxed him in the side of the face Joey saw what was going to happen and tried to duck before he hit him but wasn't fast enough but still he managed to swipe the legs out from Yami tripping him up.

Joey went to go kick him when he was till down but Yami grabbed his foot just as it was about to hit its target and pushed it back giving him enough time to get back to his feet. Joey nearly feel but fell back onto Duke who tried to hold him back but wasn't fast enough because before he or anyone could stop them he was back and sucker punched Yami in the gut.

"Tristan do something!" Ryou yelled franticly. He looked to Ryou and nodded with a determined look in his eye.

Yami and Joey were attracting quite a crowed and among them was Tea with a big purple handprint on her cheek looking heartbroken. She didn't want any of this to happen. A crowed of bystanders made a ring around the two fighting boys blocking Ryou Duke and Tristan from view, they all knew they'd only stop there show so huddled close together to keep them out. Then the chanting started. Some supporting Joey and other for Yami and some just didn't say anything at all.

Tea not being able to look at it anymore brought a hand up to her face and shut her eyes tightly to try and hold back the tears. That was when she saw Ryou trying to claw his way through the crowd of people. She stepped away from the crown just enough for her old friends to notice but Duke and Tristan were just about ready to start a fight with some of the boys blocking their way but Ryou noticed and looked at her sadly shaking his head as if it were all her fault.

She mouthed for him to call Tristan and Duke, which he did and tugged on their shirts grabbing their attention then pointed over to Tea but looking at her only made them scowl. Then to prove a point to them that she wasn't going to pull anything she stepped away from the crowd leaving a gap for them to step in through.

Tristan didn't trust her not after what she tried the other day at her house and from the sounds of it she told everyone she was mugged, she didn't say anything about Joey and he was grateful about that. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he taught. Deciding to go against his gut she ran over to the gap she had made and nodded in thanks before stepping into the mam made arena.

Joey noticed the crowd of people starting to swarm around him and Yami and stopped to think for a second back to that morning the one thing Tristan had told him not to do.

_Don't bring any unwanted attention on yourself._

He'd done just that. Yami noticed his lack of attention and took advantage of the moment by punching him in the face for the third time. They were both running on adrenaline that they knew wouldn't last for much longer.

That snapped him out of his daze and ran at Yami with everything he had in him knocking him to the ground. He sat on his stomach and started punching him anywhere he could. Yami tried getting a few in himself but only got a few hits to the face for a reward.

Yami managed to buck Joey off of him and pinned him down and started hitting him the exact same way Joey had done to him moments ago. They could both hear chanting in the background but chose to ignore them they were like vulture's prying on them. They didn't care that they were once the best of friends or the backstory of the fight it was a form of entertainment for them until a teacher decided to step in.

"Yami get the fuck off him!" he heard Tristan yell then the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

Joey wiped the blood pumping out from his nose and from his spilt lip off in his sleeve.

"Thanks Tristan now hold him down" Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing. But before he could do anything Joey and Yami were at it again and from the look of it Duke had gotten a clout on the lip because it was cut.

Joey lifted his foot and with all his worth kicked Yami where no man should ever be kicked making him topple over holding onto them.

He went to go at him again but was tackled by Tristan and held him down. He looked over to Duke and saw he was doing the same to Yami. Ryou was nowhere to be seen and it was a good thing too he wouldn't be much help in a fight if anything he'd just get in the way.

"Tristan, Joey and Yami what the hell do you think you're doing!" All the boys stopped their struggling. And saw how it looked. Yami and Joey's faces in bots already bruising with split lips and bloody noses with Duke and Tristan holding them down.

Everyone was quick to scatter away all except Tea who just stood there.

_She set us up the bitch!_

She couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't have timed it worse.

Duke and Tristan got up off of Yami and Joey and looked at each other they knew they were going to be in so much trouble.

"Joey what the hell do you think you're playing at! I saw what you just did now get up this instant!" her voice was barley along the lines of being civil.

"What he started it he hit me first" she looked over to Yami who was dusting himself off

"Yami is this true" she said lowering her head making her glasses fall down her nose a little.

"Yea but…" he was cut off.

"That enough the two of you to the principal's office now!" she pointed back to the double doors of the canteen. Both teens grumbled and followed her finger. Glaring at each other the entire way to the door and out of sight of the three boys and Tea who was lingering behind a tree.

"you two too.

"WHAT!" they both said in unison.

"I saw you two holding them down and judging by Dukes face I'd say you two were involved somehow now office!"

"We weren't we tried stopping them and Duke got elbowed in the face it's not his fault"

"I don't care office now!" there was no arguing with her so they both left to go to the office but when they were out of earshot of her Tristan whispered to Duke.

"Tea set us up" then went through the doors ending the entertainment for everyone still watching.

_And I told that moron not to bring attention to himself!_

**I don't hate Tea in case this chapter gave anybody out there that I do. I'll admit that I'm the biggest fan of her but this isn't going to turn into a bashing fic! I promise you that! ya you're gonna have to wait to find out what their punishment was I could put it in now but I think its long enough so it'll be in the next chapter :p**

**And the whole Tea thing with the accusation was just me getting some stuff off my chest about how that kind of stuff happens and worse so ya. And the whole you can't hit me cuz I'm a girl is just a load of crap that I put in for no real reason really :/**

**I don't like this chapter at all! I mean I hate it! a lot of the stuff in it wasn't planned out at all I don't like the way the whole Tea flashback turned out and to make matters worse I'm in a bad mood! But anyway enough with me and my boring rant about my bad moods cuz that's not important :p I was gonna leave it at the 5,000 mark and split this chapter into two but then I taught no that's wouldn't be really fair cuz then it'd be shorter than the last few and youse were all waiting longer for this one so I didn't. I'm not in a very good mood right now so it's probably gonna show in this chapter.**

**Anyway sorry about this long and boring (so very boring) authors note that does absolutely nothing but take up space.**

**Anyway my poll is still up I'll be taking it down when the next chapters posted soooo could you vote? Probably on Tuesday but who knows?**

**I love reviews soooo…..wanna leave me one?( remember one liners are better than nothing :D)**

**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow twelve chapters already! Im proud of myself haha anyway a big thanks to:**

**YuGiOhRox: I know im being so mean to Joey but not mean enough to everybody else hehe that's gonna have to change! No im not that mean to shoot you *puts gun back behind my back* Ya Tea was pretty mean but at least she regretted it kinda but then got Tristan in trouble by accident. Wow thank you I kinda rushed with the fight scene cuz I wanted it up that night so I'm glad you didn't think it was haha anyway thank you so much for reviewing!**

**kichona cho: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never read that one haha don't worry about it being late I don't mind but thank you I love angel and demon stories so much there really aren't enough of them! Will do and thanks for reviewing :D**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: aww thank you I really hated it (if you didn't get that from the last chapter haha) I actually don't know if it's a good or bad thing that people like Dark Yami cuz he's HORRIBLE! Haha but I'm happy anyway haha is this early enough for you and thanks for reviewing :D cool new profile pic by the way**

**A Guest reviewer (you know who you are): I won't put any shipping's in this story but im doing a one shot with puzzle and tendershipping in it anyhoo thanks for reviewing! :D**

**And to everyone who's Favoured or followed this story your all the best :D sorry by the way for any mistakes there might have been in the last chapter I didn't proof read it first :'(**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own YuGiOh **

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

_Drip drop drip drop drip drop_

Yugi tried to imagine the sound of dripping water in his head. It was so quiet so deathly quiet.

_Drip drop drip drop drip drop_

Over and over again it played in his head. Anything to pass the everlasting boredom.

A few days ago he heard Dark Yami shouting and Ryou's name it terrified him to no end. What if he came back down? What if he was lying about fixing his hand? More sounds of things hitting walls and what he guessed was wood shattering followed by a series of thumps to the wooden floor each one making him duck down as if they were about to fall on his head.

He didn't know wither he wanted Yami to come back down to him or not. It would mean he'd get something to eat or drink if he were lucky but he was in so much pain, so much pain.

His back was still arched since his hands were tied in front of him, he hadn't moved from where Dark Yami had put him in fear of hurting his broken wrist. His back felt like dozens of little pins and needled were being stuck in all around his lower back he prayed that sleep might come for him, and somewhere deep in the back of his mind he wondered did he even want to wake up if he did.

The palms of his hands had nail marks embedded in the skin from his scrunching his hands into fists to bring feeling into them, a day after he was put back down here or so he taught he didn't know exactly what day it was but he guessed it was the second day into his punishment. Soon after being put there his hands lost feeling from not being moved in so long he dug his nails in as hard as he could to try and help get feeling back in them but soon after it stopped working. If he were to do it right now he'd feel something pushing up against his skin but other than that nothing.

But out of everything he was going through, the pain coming from his stomach had to be the worst he felt like it was eating him from the inside out.

Weeks before hand he didn't eat anything more than a spoonful of slop a day and now without that he was lost. Two days two days was all it was but he felt like passing out. He was getting weaker by the minute. He didn't know if he could last too much longer two more days and he got a drink two more days that's all he kept on telling himself.

_Two more days that's all Yugi you can do it don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you dead. Don't give it to him don't give it to him_

Even with the gag in he could feel his throat was as dry as sandpaper on the inside. It pained him to swallow he could feel the muscles in his neck force the spit down it. It was so hard.

Why him it wasn't fair. He couldn't cry anymore he'd cried out every possible tear he could muster days before. Hed lost all hope now.

_Nobody's coming for you Yugi and there's no way you're going to be able to get out of here on your own. You're a goner just accept it you're going to die down here all alone, in pain and surrounded by your own piss._

The taught of it was humiliating enough to make him cringe. His head was hurting him aswell it felt like he'd been slamming it into a brick wall for hours on end without stopping.

_Two days Yugi that all two more days and things will get better. Just hold on for two more da-…._

Were the only reassuring words he got to tell himself beforeregardless of the pain he slumped forward to the wall and passed out.

"This is unacceptable behaviour out of both of you!" the principal Mr Stewart half yelled at them. Yami and Joey were sitting down side by side in two single plastic arm chairs in front of his desk.

Joey had his arms crossed over his chest with his elbows resting on the arm rest with his legs stretched way out in front of him while Yami sat up straight in his chair. Their faces were bloodied each of them sporting a split lip with a few scrapes and bruises all along their faces and arms. Each had done quite a number on the other with Yami getting off worse, his knuckles were in bits from the punches he'd thrown and from when he was slammed into the tree.

He wasn't used to getting into trouble and he didn't like it but looking over to Joey he already knew the blond was used to it all but how could he just look around the room with zero difference to what Mr Stewart was saying to them? He didn't understand it, not one bit.

Mr Stewart was as fat as seto Kaiba was rich his pot belly making it hard for him to sit in his chair at his desk so he pushed it back a little so he could fit in comfortably. His hair was black with a comb over to try and cover up his balding head, his piercing green eyes stared at the as if trying to decide what to do next he let out a sigh and started rubbing the side of his head.

"I'd expect this kind of thing from you Joey" he looked over to Joey who gave him a look clearly saying can you hurry this up now? I have better things to be doing. He shook his head disappointedly then looked to Yami with his brow furrowed "But you Yami you've never caused any kind of trouble like this before why now and with a friend no less"

"He started it" he mumbled looking over his shoulder to the door

"What speak up boy, I'm in no mood now for you to try my patience now tell me what happened"

Both boys kept their mouths shut.

He slouched back in his chair and copied Joey's way of sitting.

"Well don't all talk at once" Joey grunted still keeping his mouth shut tightly he wasn't about to go and rat himself out. Yami sighed and cleared out his throat.

"heblamedmeforYugirunningaway" he mumbled all together making it impossible to understand a single word hed just said.

"Again a bit slower this time ok" he managed to understand one word from what hed said and that was Yugi. He didn't know the details of the teen's disappearance only that he left and nobody had seen or heard from him since then. He now knew he needed to handle this situation very carefully. It had upset him finding out Yugi Motou had left, he probably never knew how much heart ache hed left behind. It had been all he'd heard around the school in the last few weeks. Rumour's and the like some saying hed been kidnapped some saying his 'presumed' dead parents came back for him all wrong and they knew it. But they'd do whatever it took to make the story more interesting.

Yami took a deep breath in he didn't want to cry not here.

_When you get home hold them in till you get home then everything will be ok for while_

He looked over at him with a smug head on him silently daring him to rat Joey and himself out Joey was taking Yami down with him. No if's and's or but's.

"He blamed me for Yugi leaving" just like he taught. Very carefully. Deciding not to pick sides in this he turned to Joey.

"Is this true?" he asked even though he already knew it was. From what he had noticed Joey Wheeler had a way with words even if he chose not to show it most of the time.

He knew full well that words could do more damage to a person then fists and he'd learnt that the hard he'd been subjected to them both at one time or the other. He probably wouldn't resort to violence as much as he did if it weren't for his short fuse.

"Yea so what it's the truth" he shrugged his shoulders and looked to see Yami stiffen up, his jaw tightened as he tried to gold back what he was going to say.

"JOEY! That's enough. Yugi will be back soon enough you'll both see." The fight completely forgotten he decided to try and comfort the two boys completely ignoring the other two waiting outside the door.

"You don't know that" Yami spoke up. "None of us know that but I for one am not going to sit here and be accused of driving him off by that!" he yelled pointing over to Joey who he didn't even consider Joey a person right now it was taking everything in him not to continue his fight right here and now.

"Nobody's blaming you for anything Yami it was no one's fault tha-"

"Just shut the fuck up! You don't know nothing about what's been going on. Ya you might have been told what happened to him and good for you but after hours what's he to ya but another child you might never see again. You don't know how his family are you don't know how his friends are, so don't you think for one minute that everything's alright!" Joey yelled making Duke and Tristan jump from the sofa they were sitting down on in the waiting hall.

"Joey I've been nothing but patient with you since the incident and I've taken everything that's happened lately into consideration but this is just taking the piss" the mention of both the incident and Yugi made Joey shut his trap and shrink down in his seat. Everyone knew that he had a tendency to curse when mad so the students in the school didn't really mind it anymore but it did sound really weird coming from a teacher who gives out to them for doing it.

"Good, now what to do about the two of you. Yami im going to have to call your grandfather about this you know"

"Yea I know"

Then Joey got an idea and smirked to himself.

"And Joey I don't know who to call ab-"

"Just fuck off please"

"Joey shut it. Now Yami what all I really want to know is who threw the first punch" he decided to give up on the whole comforting approach since it obviously wasn't working the way he would have liked but he knew there was truth to Joey's words. He didn't know what happened to these children when they went out the schools gates let alone what yugi's grandfather was going through.

Michael Stewart always considered himself a fairly reasonable man especially when dealing with one Joey wheeler. He'd let that boy off with more in the few years he'd been attending the school then he did in his whole academic career. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for the poor boy he didn't know for sure. But he had to admit some of the stuff he'd done had been pretty funny and earned him a few sniggers when the blond was telling his story. So they were pretty easy going with each other but he was always wary around Joey for reasons only known to few.

"That was m-"

"I did it" Joey proclaimed earning a look from Yami and an eye roll from Mr Stewart.

"Why am I not surprised" Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me it felt good too I gave him a good hard kick in between the legs" he was just digging a bigger hole for himself and he knew it. Mr Stewart looked over to a blushing Yami and squeezed his legs together he could nearly feel it and held back a cringe.

"JOEY! I do not allow violence of any kind on school grounds starting from tomorrow your suspended for three days" Yami sat there with his mouth wide opened while Joey just smirked like he'd gotten just what he wanted, which he had.

"Now the two of youse get out of here and go to see the nurse get your faces looked at then joey I want you out of here right and Yami get back to class now go" he knew waking up this morning that it wasn't going to be good and it looks like he was right.

The two boys stood up and made their way to the door Yami looked back to see Mr Stewart resting his neck on the back of his chair with his hands behind his head.

He relaxed when he heard the door close behind them. But grunted when it opened again to reveal his secretary.

"Michael there are another two out here to see you" he sighed loudly he was in no mood for any of this!

"Right send them in please"

Yep a long day indeed.

Tami and Joey passed Duke and Tristan in the hallway the second they were out the tiny mouse like secretary was in telling him he had two more people to give out to, why else would anyone go to his office.

Joey noticed Duke looked nervous, he didn't have on his normal headband or bracelets on his wrists, his foot and leg were tapping on the ground. Little things like that he'd been noticing with all his friends lately, even Tea he didn't still consider a friend but still.

They both walked down the hallway in total silence while everyone else was in class either taking notes or slaking off Joey couldn't help himself and went to the doors he passed and waved in teasing all he poor saps in class only to get shooed away by the teacher when he was caught.

The continued down the hall their silence only broken by the odd snigger from Joey. Yami wanted answers, why did Joey take the blame when he hit first?

Yami stopped dead in his tracks but Joey kept going so then Yami ran ahead and put his hands out to stop Joey who did stop put looked repulsed that Yami had touched him.

"What now"

"Why did you do it?" Joey stared at him expressionless.

"Don't be so vague why did I do what?" he forgot himself and surprised Yami using words he didn't know were in his vocabulary. He shook his head from side to side and said

"Why did you take the blame?"

"Don't think for a minute that I did it for you cuz you'd be tricking yourself, I didn't wanna come to school today now more than ever I did it for gramps"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb I did it so that I could go look after him cuz quite frankly I don't trust you"

"And why's that?"

"What did I say about playing dumb? Your acting all weird spacing out your all possessive one minute then normal the next like the other day with Bakura you were just about ready to pull his arm off if he didn't go downtown with you then when he comes back he's all fidgety like something spooked him bad but when I asked him about it he says he's fine"

"That doesn't mean I did anything!"

"Hm hm" he chuckled "Ya you see that's what I taught at first too that something just spooked him ya but then the same thing happened to Duke when you came back after being alone with him he says he's fine too and starts asking me if he heard any rumours bout him"

Of course I taught he was messing and played along telling him some bullshit about his fashion sense he laughs it off that was over two weeks ago I come into school today he's all nervous too, not wearing any of his normal gear and pretty antisocial from what I'm after getting he'd still mess around with us but stand off to the side like we were gonna hurt him or something only talking to people if they spoke first little things like that. Now what I want to know is what the hell did you do to them"

Yami was taken aback. What's the right answer to something like that? Simple there isn't.

**Go along with it see where it goes**

Yami's face went just that bit more expressionless his eyes seemed to have gotten hollow all of a sudden and Joey noticed it but didn't comment.

"Ok then Joey what do you think I did" Joey noticed the way he worded his sentence he didn't deny of admit to anything. He'd have to be sneaky too if he wanted to catch Yami out.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

_Ya nice one Joey real fancy word play!_

**Haha the fool I'll let you take things from here.**

"What?" Joey got suspicious now. He looked Yami in the eyes and the vacant hollowness that was there moments ago had filled in.

"You were just about to tell me what you did to Ryou and Duke"

"I didn't do anything"

"Jesus Yami you're like a broken record you know that?" Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look sorry Joey but I need to go see the nurse about well this" he held up his battered hand and then pointed to his face. "I'll more than likely see you later till then c ya" and stuck his hands in his pants pockets and started his trek down to the nurse's office. Leaving behind a suspicious Joey

"Well done Joey you just had to go and get into a fight on your first day back didn't you why" Tristan was pacing around the kitchen with his hands cupped behind his head Joey was sat down at the table with his head resting on the back of the chair rubbing his face trying to block out his friends voice.

"He started it" Joey said trying to defend himself but failing.

"You liar! You started it! You went outside to look for a fight did you pay attention to anything anything at all I said this morning" Joey just grunted.

"Joey I mean it this is gonna get serious. Suspended for the days! What were you thinking you did it on purpose didn't you?!" he exclaimed but stood there jaw hitting the floor when Joey smirked ad chuckled to himself a little bit as if congratulating him for a job well done.

"You did!"

"Well no I didn't intentionally get kicked out it was more a spur of the moment kinda thing. I didn't mean to start a fight it just kinda happened all I did was take the blame for Yami when old Stewart asked who threw the first punch with a few curse's thrown in for good measure so really he was just being prissy and now I can go over to the Motou's so look I'll see ya later right?" Joey said pushing his chair back with his legs Tristan sat down in the only vacant chair by the table and put his head in his hands.

Why was Joey so stupid? Didn't he think he'd had enough on his plate as it was? No he didn't because Joey Wheeler didn't care! And if he wasn't going to listen to reason then Tristan would have to scare it into him,

"One of these days Joey you're gonna get into serious trouble and you're gonna end up in some hospital you know that?" he took his head out of his hands to look up at the blond boy who had paled so much that he looked sickly.

A hospital? O no no he wouldn't end up in a hospital Tristan wouldn't let that happen no he wasn't going to end up in hospital. He just kept telling himself that over and over again.

"Promise me that won't happen" he said in a husky whisper. He was scared for the first time in months he was genuinely afraid.

"Look all im saying is that if you don't cop on sooner or later you're gonna get hurt seriously hurt and I won't be able to fix it and you're gonna end up in hospital with doctors and nurses. Your very lucky im not taking you to get that nose checked out it looks a little crocked" Tristan knew there was nothing wrong with his nose but it was better to scare him now then later when he actually hurts himself badly enough to go.

"That won't happen you won't bring me to any hospitals! I'm not that stupid Tristan anyway I'm going over to Yugi's I'll be back later right and left the apartment without waiting for an answer.

Tristan sighed not really understanding how much of an impact his words had had on the blond. He let out a defeated sigh hed been doing that a lot lately.

"I need to clear out my head I'm going on a walk" he said to the empty seat in front of him. Grabbing his coat off the hanger beside the door her slung it over his arm and locked the door after him. He went down the hall to the stairs and headed down the single flight and out into the lobby where the desk clerk waved at him and smiled he nodded his head back and walked out the door while putting on his dark brown coat.

"I'm gonna head down to the park" he mumbled to himself. A lot of taughts started playing over in his head.

Everyone was acting weird lately Bakura was starting to turn into his old self not the evil one though the nervous one, Yugi well he left he was out of the picture and right now Tristan couldn't help but be disgusted at how selfish Yugi was being.

Joey was losing his head so easily and imagining cuts? At first he taught he was messing but when he pulled joey out of bed that morning he noticed how he winced and screamed out when he touched his leg even if Joey didn't complain or say anything about them he knew Joey still believed they were there. Now he was starting to worry for him. He had a few options in his mind for how he could help Joey, and he didn't like a single one of them! Duke was who he was the most worried about after Joey. He didn't know if anyone else had noticed it but he was getting unusually quiet and distant. Never answering his normally busy phone always wanting to go home after school and just turning really anti-social. Hed have to ask him about it after.

And Tea the snake. Just thinking about her made his blood boil! Her change had been the worst. Ya change that's what's been happening to everyone they were all after changing in one way or the other. Firstly she abandoned Ryou when looking for Yugi, accused Joey of assault and slapped him while crying onto his chest, insulted Yugi and set a teacher on him and Duke earlier that day. She was just despicable and he planned to talk to her about it too.

Soon enough he found himself at the park he zipped his coat up as far as it would go and took his hands out of his hands pockets and put them in his coat for extra warmth. Spotting an empty bench under the shade of a huge oak tree he went over to it and sat down.

Looking around the park he noticed how quiet it was here, just in front of him was a small duck pond with a couple of families with children holding them out a little so that they could throw the bread pieces out to the ducks.

He laughed and smiled fondly to the happy laughing families around him and then felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. Why couldn't his parents have done that with him when he was small like that?

Scowling he found himself walking over to the water's edge and looked down to see his rippling reflection in the water. Deciding to let out some steam he grabbed a small pebble beside him and skimmed it across the water, each and every bounce it made had the water dancing after it until it narrowly avoided clipping a ducks wing. He shocked even himself when he laughed at it!

"Stupid ducks" he said crouching down to look at the water yet again. Then looked around and noticed mothers ushering their small children away from the pond soon enough it was only him left alone. Thinking it was odd but not really caring enough to do anything about it he went back over to the empty bench and stretched out his legs.

"So have you taught about it" Tristan looked over to the other end of the bench where Ushio stood for a second before sitting down beside him copying the way he was sitting.

"Of course I've taught about it" he stated very matter of factishly keeping his gaze fixed on the steady scum filled pond in front of them. To think a few weeks ago the taught of Ushio coming by to talk to him like this would have had him nervous and cautious but not now he was acting like he was that annoying friend that everyone has the one that annoying as hell but you don't stop hanging out with the one that's always there.

"Well? "He asked raising an eyebrow looking over to the pointy haired boy.

"I don't know ok. It's not something to be taken lightly" Ushio chuckled lightly to himself and turned out to look at the water aswell.

"That it isn't but still im not a very patient person and my offer won't stand for much longer" with that being said he stood up put his hands in his pockets, started whistling and made his way down the rocky track towards the gate.

Tristan sighed and leaned forward rubbing his face thinking back to that night.

**Memory!**

The wind started howling and the leaves started twirling on the pavement it wouldn't be too much longer before he was back at the apartment and he was glad. He didn't run into any trouble which he was grateful for. He was getting a bit creped out though and panicked a bit when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps around him. He was by himself but he wasn't alone. Abandoning the bike up against the wall he ran as fast as he could until he was stopped as Ushio stepped out from his hiding place around the corner. Tristan heard him snigger when he looked around he saw the rest of his cronies come out of their hiding places from up in the tree's and in the ally. He looked around there was about 7 of them and they were forming a circle around him. He didn't know any of their names only Ushio because he got the crap beat out of him a few years ago by him. The group was stopped by Ushio putting out his hand they surrounded him now and this could not end well for him. If he was lucky maybe a couple of bruises, worst case scenario he didn't want to think about.

"Well if it isn't Tristan Taylor. What are you doing out so late at night. Don't you know it's dangerous? "One fattest member of the group asked.

Ushio looked to the boy who said it

"Now now, don't frighten him like that" then turned to face Tristan" we just wanna chat that's all" he looked over to Ushio whose black hair was blowing across his face. He stood up straight he wanted to show confidence and tried to hide the fear that was slowly building inside him.

"Well I don't want to 'chat' with anyone so im just going to go now" he tried to move out of the circle but the boys around him just huddled closer and shook their heads.

"I think it would be in your best intentions to stay and listen Taylor" One side of his mouth was turned up into a victorious smirk. He had stepped in the circle with Tristan. Tristan turned stepped up to him they were evenly matched in height but Ushio would win in a fight considering he was nearly all muscle.

"Oh yea and why's that?" his eyebrow's raised in mock surprise even thought there was nothing he'd like more then to be back at the flat.

"Because I have a proposition for you" curiously Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be? Because if you're looking for someone to shine your shoes im pretty sure your little cronies here would gladly do it" he sneered earning a round of laughs around him.

"Oh no no nothing like that, you see I like that about you Taylor. You know full well that I could beat you into the pavement right here and now and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it but you but yet you'll still talk back with sarcastic remarks like that"

"is this going somewhere I've got places to be" now it was Ushio's turn to be shocked.

"Oh really now? Cuz from what im after seeing your little bike conked out a little while back but your right im getting off track. What I want is for you to join my gang"

"Not interested"

"Are you quite sure about that?"

"Yeah I am now if you'll excuse me" he said trying to walk away only to be stopped by Ushio's hand.

"Look what do you want?"

"I want you to consider it, don't say no don't say yes just consider it" he straightened out the ruffles in his coat only to have his hand slapped away.

"Ok in consider it now can I go?" Ushio put his hands up in defeat.

"That's all I ask" then with a flick of his wrist the other members of his gang moved out of the way letting Tristan pass.

"And Taylor don't worry about the bike it'll be at your door and working as clean as a whistle by morning" Tristan didn't even turn around to acknowledge he heard him.

And sure enough Ushio lived up to his promise and his bike was waiting for him that morning as clean as a whistle.

**End of memory!**

If he did take him up on his offer there would be no going back to the simple life he had he knew that. Then smacked himself in the head.

"Why the hell am I even considering this I can't join a gang! He fixed my bike I'm grateful but no I won't lower myself to his standards" he tutted and went the opposite direction that Ushio was not wanting to run into him and made his way home the long way.

**YAY we found out what Ushio wanted! I know I said this wouldn't be up until tomorrow but I finished it a few minutes ago so I don't see the point of it just sitting there on the laptop till tomorrow when I won't be able to put it up till tomorrow night so here it is a day early! Im just wondering would you rather if I put them up when there written or wait till Tuesday and have weekly updates?**

**This chapter is shorter then the last few sorry about that anyhoo the results for the poll are up! And the winner was bring me to life heres the summary**

**An everlasting grudge against 15 very different people. People that were once considered friends. Now there slowly being picked off one at a time. it just gets worse for them when they realize that the reason there all dying is among those 15.**

**So anyway thatnks to everyone who voted on it!**

**Anyhoo don't forget to review please :D**

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm not too sure how much longer this fic is gonna go on for could be months till it's finished or it could be in a few weeks and now I'm all addled about it but anyway enough about all that but it'll be done defiantly before Christmas if update's keep going the way they are anyway read the notes at the bottom cuz I want to know something. This chapter is Dukes point of view when he came home the day of the fight just taught I'd say :p**

**I'm only after noticing that most of the chapters are either about Joey or Yugi so im gonna try and mix things up a little :p anyway thanks to:**

**YuGiOhRox: haha Yep of course I'm having fun! Nah I couldn't be mean to Ryou…. Well not as mean as I am to Yugi but still :p don't worry you'll find out soon enough why he's afraid of hospitals cuz its kinda important to what's gonna happen later on. Ya I think I'm gonna just post them when there done anyhoo thanks for reviewing!**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: Aww thank you! I try to put them out more or less as soon as their done but I proof read them once or twice first I read your story and it was AWESOME! Poor Yami haha it was really good! anyway thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ChibiYugiLover: thanks for reviewing!**

**ChibiCelesti: ya Joeys going crackers but things aren't gonna get better for him just yet :p ya everyone's stopped looking for him by now it's all up to the guards and well there not gonna ever find him! Really? I never heard of that game is it any good? It sounds like something I'd play :D anyhoo that's for reviewing!**

**And a huge thanks to everyone who favoured or followed this story! I really appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I can still dream but nope still don't own it!**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

Duke opened the door to his home in seconds and threw his school bag as far away from him as possible. Another day done another day of paranoia gone through and he was glad. Relieved to be home at last.

School had gotten harder for him in the last few weeks. Not the classes, no he was still passing them with little to no effort. No it was break, lunch and the gap between classes that were unbearable. People muttering and whispering staring as you pass it's unnerving.

So far the only normal person left out of his friends was Tristan. Not that he'd know though. He'd barley left the house unless he needed to, since he got that text from a wrong number.

Now any normal person would just brush something like that off and not think twice about it because everyone bitches, it's human nature. But no Duke being Duke taught about this for too long and too hard and spending all this time alone was making him think even harder about it all making him doubt himself. It was like a vicious circle nearly impossible to break. The need to know what was being said about him was eating away at him bit by bit until he just couldn't take it anymore and locked himself away. Away from the prying eyes of his friends. Away from everything.

Since no one was ever home he'd spent a lot of time on his own lately. He still messed around with Joey and Tristan and the rest of the gang but only during school and even then he limited himself to what he did. He didn't want to bring any kind of attention to himself nothing that would get him noticed. He didn't want that.

Unlike today. There'd been a crown around him, he could feel their eyes watching him, taking in his every move. He could feel their eyes boring holes into the back of his head, his back, his everything. He heard the sniggers he heard the crowd's oohh and awws when he got elbowed followed on by more laughs. He didn't like it not one bit.

Before this wouldn't have bothered him in the least. Most days that was exactly what he wanted but not now no. Ryou was getting worried about him he knew it. It had always been him and Ryou since things calmed down he found he had a lot in common with the white haired teen. Both were on their own a lot he couldn't really count Tristan in among them since he had Joey living with him so he and Ryou had bonded, and the fact that they lived so close to each other was a plus he'd lost count the amount of times he or Ryou had stayed at the others house as a spur of the moment thing and he liked that.

Bakura was sure to notice his sudden change of personality mainly because he'd been ignoring his calls and was always telling him he had stuff to do or places to go instead of going out to the arcade or just out in general with anyone including him.

And all this started with a simple text. One small simple and seemingly insignificant text that was ment for someone else.

Or maybe it was ment for him. Maybe whoever sent it knew how he'd react maybe this was all part of some big elaborate plot to get back at him for something he did or maybe they were doing it all for shits and giggles. He didn't know, he just didn't know.

He went up the stairs to his bedroom and put on his pyjamas it's not like he was going to be going anywhere else today.

"Hmm now what the hell am I supposed to do now" he sighed and jumped back onto his bed bounced up in the air once before settling down on the messy black and red striped duvet covers.

His room was absolutely huge the size of most people's kitchens. But it had no shape what so ever it was just a plane rectangle room. He had a bright red feature wall just behind his double bed, not dark enough to make the room feel enclosed but not light enough to annoy his eyes. Hanging on the wall in front of his bed a his forty inch t.v hanging there from brackets that were stuck into the old gold painted wall that covered the rest of the room.

On the other side of his room was a two seater fake black leather sofa for when he'd have people over so they didn't have to sit on his bed. Shelves lined the walls all around the room holding things like his DVDs a few books and little nick knacks and trinkets he had with a few pictures of his parents and grandparents faced down on the shelf collecting dust.

Then in the bottom corner was his gigantic wardrobe with two compartments one small and one bit all full up of his favourite accessories and cloths all around the room were presses and drawers but his pride and joy of everything in his room had to be his treadmill that faced out the window so passers-by could watch him while he exercised. He knew it was kind of wrong to have it there but he didn't care then, but he did now.

It's not that he didn't want to go anywhere it was the fear of being talked about that kept him inside.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he yelled out and felt instantly better.

_You know what's wrong. People are talking about you everywhere you look everywhere you turn people are watching you judging you, you're better off staying inside away from prying eyes. But you're not really away are you? There's still the windows people can look in the windows can't they?_

A little voice reasoned with him in the back of his head.

"No that's just stupid I'm just being paranoid it's a phase it'll pass"

_No it won't_ the voice argued back with a sing song voice.

Duke reached over to his pillow, put it over his face and screamed into it as loud as he could but only pulled away face red when he needed air.

"This is stupid that's it I'm calling Bakura over I haven't been talking to him for ages" he said to himself then remembered he left his phone downstairs in his bag not really seeing the need for him to have it with him twenty four seven anymore when he never answered anyone's calls or texts.

"This is not my day!" he grunted running a tooth over his split lip for such a little person Yami could really pack a punch he had to snigger at it though. He'd been so close to joining Joey after that punch but didn't.

He climbed off the bed and went across the carpeted floor and went back downstairs to his school bag to get his phone. Rummaging through the front of his blue bag after pushing everything from rubbers to old socks he found his phone at the bottom of the pocket.

It was then he noticed he had about 12 messages waiting for him. One after the other he read threw them, they were mostly just missed calls from either Ryou or Tristan he smiled to himself it was nice to know he had friends that cared about him when his parents didn't. All messages were missed calls and voice messages. All but three.

_Your all set for tomorrow?_

He raised an eyebrow obviously a wrong number again so he deleted it then the next one flashed up on the screen.

_Great tomorrow's Tuesday he normally goes to the arcade with Bakura so tomorrow after school then?_

He felt a lump form in his chest. Now he knew they were talking about him how the conversation was still going on even when the person was sending the texts to the wrong person but he didn't think too hard about it. He felt that one and scrolled over onto the next one.

_Fantastic this time tomorrow Duke Devlin won't know what hit him XoXo_

His face paled and without thinking he threw the phone away from him somehow though it landed on its back but the screen went black. His breathing was fast and ridged almost like his heart and lungs were fighting against one another to push and pull the air in his mouth.

_No no no not again not again!_

His eyes widened and he started backing away from the phone as if it were going to sprout legs and walk over to him. But instead did something worse. As if knowing he'd just seen them the screen flashed again and beeped letting him know another message had been sent. Slowly he walked over to the phone that was lying on the carpeted floor and picked it up.

He unlocked the screen hed taken off the lock since well he hadn't looked at it much in the last few weeks. His eyes scanned the text and for a second he taught he felt his heart stop.

_See you then Duke XoXo be careful we'll be watching :x _

That was when Duke completely freaked, he ran into the sink and over to the sink took out the sim card and drowned the phone in the running water. Then he went through one of the drawers under the sink moving everything from brushes to aprons around. Letting out a small screech he went to the one underneath it and did the same tearing out papers and any other random crap he had lying around in it until at the bottom he found a pair of scissors and without thinking twice he cut the tiny card in half letting both half fall to the ground.

"O god there watching me" he ran his fingers through his silky smooth hair and ran into the living room again and locked all windows closed all the blinds and shut all the curtains. He locked the front door and said a silent thank you to his parents for having a wooden door put in instead of glass. He ran all over the house turning on all the lights in every room and closing and locking everything possible. He didn't want to be left alone in the dark anymore.

_There watching me there watching me!_

After a few minutes he had all doors locked windows covered and lights turned on.

He went back to his room his sanctuary and hopped into the bed with the covers pulled up over his head.

"Sorry Bakura looks like I'm spending the rest of the day alone" he said sadly and soon enough he fell asleep.

When he woke up he was still under the covers of his bed. It was getting hard to breath and the sweat was making his hair stick to his forehead.

"Duke open the door" he heard Ryou yell through the locked front door. Normally any of his friends could just walk in if he were home. But right now he just wanted to be on his own.

No answer.

"Duke? Come on I know you're in there"

Still no answer.

"Right sulk then. I know where the spare is I'll be in in a second"

_Shit the spare key!_

He completely forgot about it! Years ago he started hiding a spare key in the garage in a pot on the top shelf on case of emergency he told Ryou, Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Joey where it was in case he was in trouble and couldn't get to the door in time. After what happened to Joey he wasn't taking any chances. The garage door was always left open for that reason alone.

Ryou went to the side of the house where the garage was and opened it. He'd been worried about Duke for a while now and decided to go and talk to him that and he'd been lonely and afraid. Bakura had been following him. He had no solid proof but when did he ever need it? He didn't tell anybody about him when he was in the ring and he sure as hell wasn't planning on telling anyone else other than Yami.

The garage door opened the sound of rusty metal scratching against each other made Ryou cringe and cover his ears. It sounded just like nails clawing at a chalk board.

The garage was tiny well as tidy as a garage could be. A five seater silver jeep sat in the middle on the sides hung rows and rows of shelves and a work bench with tools and oil dripping off the sides. On the other side of the room was a stair case leading up top with more tools. He didn't know why he had so many tools when he never used them or why the upstairs was such a mess when nobody would ever be up there still it wasn't his place to criticize so he didn't.

He walked down to the very back of the garage carefully avoiding any black splotches of oil on the ground in case he slipped and cracked his head against something. When he got to the very back self at the back of the garage he got up on his tip toes and reached his hands into a small black flower pot and pulled out a small key with a small tag on the end of it.

"Got you" he said victoriously and held the key in the air laughing all the time. "About time too I must be after growing" his happy mood was cut short when some paint cans and tools came raining down beside and behind him. He narrowly avoided getting hit by a spanner that was coming straight for him until he stepped back. Wide eyed his head shot up to the only place they could have coming from. The stairs. He narrowed his eyes while backing away towards the door.

/Ryou, Ryou, I see you, Ryou/ he heard that voice sing to him in a rhyme feeling his heart stop he turned around and legged it towards the house pressing the button on the way out to close the door all without stopping.

_Not again not again! I have to get into the house I'll be safe there. Well safer than at my apartment or back in there._

Soon enough he was at the door and with his fingers trembling he opened the door slamming it shut behind him making the cowering boy upstairs jump.

"Hey Duke" he called out to the seemingly empty house. He knew Duke was here he called around to everyone else earlier not wanting to go home or be alone. No answer.

"I know you're here so come on out I don't want to go looking for you"

"I'm upstairs in my room" he heard a muffled voice say.

"Right I'm going up" Ryou yelled back making his way up the steep carpeted stairs. The sounds of his heavy footsteps being muffled by the carpet. He went up to his room and opened to door to see Duke sitting on the covers of his bed in his pyjamas leaning up against the curved back on his wooden bed staring up at the celling.

"Oh hey Bakura" he said without looking at him. His voice was dreary but the happiness couldn't have been more put on, Duke knew that but still didn't try any harder to sound cheery. Why it was only Ryou.

"How come you didn't answer the door?" Ryou asked moving over to sit on the sofa. He made himself comfy and out his feet up on the upholstery Duke didn't mind. Duke didn't answer instead he just shrugged his shoulders and said meeh

"Well great to know you like my company so much" he laughed half-heartedly to himself. Duke sighed.

"Stop it you know that's not true I just got a lot to think about is all and anyway I knew you'd let yourself in so why get out of my comfy spot" he laughed to his friend. Ryou pretended to be offended and threw a pillow to the black haired boy lounging off on the bed hitting him in the face.

"Hey hitting me with my own pillow Ryou Bakura I never taught I'd see that day you'd go violent on me haha" he laughed when he say Ryou blush and mumble a shut up to him.

"Anyway what brings you around?" he said moving around on the bed so that his arm was resting on his bent knee.

"Nothing much just came to talk to you for a while" at this Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Ryou took his feet down off the chair and put them down on the ground looking at Duke in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be" he smiled patting himself on the chest and looked over his shoulder to see if anything was there earning a small giggle from Ryou.

"You know what I mean" he said his smile vanishing. Of course he knew what Ryou was talking about how couldn't he? He knew it was only going to be a matter of time for Ryou to come along and interrogate him on his strange behaviour.

"Nothing I just don't feel like going out much" he shrugged his shoulders like it were no big deal. But it was one thing to trick himself into believe everything would be alright and another to try and convince Ryou.

"Hmm yea sure" he said rolling his eyes the sarcasm clear in his voice. Then he leaned forward in the chair with his elbows resting on his knobbly knees. Then looked up to his friend with concern in his eyes. "But seriously Duke what's wrong? I'm your friend you know I won't say anything to anyone you can trust me you know that right?" He noticed Duke paled he knew he was caught out and there was only one thing to do. Only one thing he could do. Avoid the question completely and take the attention off himself.

With a serious face Duke looked over to his white haired friend and said "Of course I trust you Bakura but nothing's wrong with me. The same could be said for you. Don't you think I haven't noticed you looking over your shoulder after every bend or when you think nobodies looking what's wrong with you?" Ryou was unnerved he didn't want to be questioned, not now not ever.

"Nothing's wrong" was all he said. They both sat in silence after that. Both thinking the exact same thing.

_He's lying. _

Then Duke remembered something he shouldn't have forgotten about. His face turned a shade paler then before and stayed that way. He gulped and asked Ryou a harmless question.

"Did you lock door?" Ryou was confused but answered anyway.

"No why should I have?"

Now Duke was at a loss as to what he should do. If he shot out of the bed to lock it Ryou would know something was wrong and he couldn't let that happen he didn't want to burden him with his problem, he'd deal with it in his own way. But if he didn't what's stopping the prying eyes from coming in from hiding somewhere in the house. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Would you go back down and lock it?" Ryou looked like he was about to say something but Duke cut him off and finished with "Robbers you know? "He was flustered and Ryou knew it but decided to just do as he'd asked and went back downstairs to lock the door.

When he came back up they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Neither knowing what to say next or wanting to really break the silence. Even as awkward as it was both boys were happy to have company even as much as Duke didn't want to admit it.

Deciding he'd been quiet for long enough Duke spoke up.

"What happened to Joey after?" it was only then Ryou realised Duke hadn't been told about Joey's suspension.

"O god sorry I ment to tell you over the phone but you didn't pick up" he shot Duke a scrutinizing look before continuing. "He was suspended for three days he took the rap for Yami in the office and started cursing at Mr Stewart or something like that. He's pretty adamant that he did it for Gramps but I don't think it was well maybe but somewhere in the back of his mind I think he did it for Yami you know. Sorry I'm ranting"

Duke put out his hands in front of him letting Ryou know everything was alright. "Don't worry about it wow he took the heat didn't think I'd see that happening not after the last few weeks. Think this might turn into a kiss and make up situation?" he asked with a smidge of humour in his voice. Ryou let out a small half-hearted laugh to.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Duke I doubt it but we can always hope" he said, his voice laced with amusement.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and just goofing off like they used to and for a few hours everything was that normal. Looking out the window of his bedroom he saw it was after getting dark outside and from what he could see it was going to rain. Dark black and blue rainclouds were clouding the normally bright clear star filled night sky.

Ryou was lying on the ground still in his bedroom with his legs up on the wall and his arms under his head with his hair sprawled out all over the place. There was a small lock on his chin. Just under his bottom lip that was annoying him but he was so comfy well as comfy as you could be lying on the floor and he didn't wasn't to move so he started to blow and shake his head to try and get rid of it making little spitty noises all the while.

Duke looked down from the window to see Ryou spitting on his face trying to get the hair out of his mouth. Feeling Dukes eyes on him he looked up with a look to his face saying 'I'm caught'

"Having fun there?" Duke asked the sarcasm clear in his voice.

Ryou's hair was covering most of his face now from him shaking it around so he had to use one of his hands to push it out of his mouth making him shift out of his comfy spot. Then gave Duke a mock glare.

"Oh ya I've never had so much fun in my entire life" he mumbled sarcastically then they both broke out into a fit of giggles. Not that anything was funny not even remotely. They were both just happy. No if's and's or but's about it, they were happy. The happiest they'd been since this whole mess started.

Ryou looked up to the window and saw how dark it had gotten. He'd been having such a laid back time messing and goofing off he hadn't noticed the time go by. Sighing he pushed himself up off the ground and to his feet then started brushing off imaginary dust from his pants on top nothing was there it was just force of habit.

"What's up?" Ryou looked over to Duke.

"Nothing but I'd better go it's getting dark outside" He didn't want to have to go he felt safe here Bakura couldn't get him and the idea of walking out there alone in the cold and the dark with gangs roaming about, he didn't want to leave. To go out into the great unknown out into the dark where anything could and often has happened.

Duke didn't want Ryou to go. He felt safer knowing he had a friend here. The prying eyes wouldn't be able to get him when he had someone with him. That's what he kept telling himself anyway but he didn't believe it.

"You wanna stay the night? It's pretty late to be going out on walking alone at this hour of the night"

Ryou was relieved. He hadn't wanted to ask Duke if he could stay the night but felt like an invisible weight had been lifted when he knew he wasn't going to be all alone.

"Yea thanks" then he looked down and back up sheepishly "I've got nothing to wear though" whenever he went off for the night to a friend's house he brought pyjamas bottoms with him. He was ridiculously shy and wouldn't feel right prancing around somebody else's house in his underwear even if most of the time it was only him and his friends alone in the house.

"Don't worry about it I'm pretty sure I have something lying around here you could use for the night the get back into your uniform for school tomorrow simple" Duke smiled and climbed down from his bed a went rummaging through his chest of drawers and pulled out an old shirt that Ryou would be swimming in and a pyjama bottom then threw them to Ryou nearly hitting him in the face but he managed to catch them all the same.

"Thanks Duke"

"Don't worry about it"

They both got changed into their night cloths and about an hour later Ryou dragged in the sofa bed from the other room and made it up for himself at the foot of Duke's bed. Soon enough they both fell asleep happy that at least for one night they weren't all alone.

But Ryou still couldn't shake the gut feeling that someone somewhere was watching him and sure enough something was.

"Hmm I wonder how it's doing" Dark Yami mumbled to himself. He was bored out of his mind and fed up a very dangerous combination for this individual.

Propping himself up on his elbows he sat up in the bed and went back over to his chair and lied down on it having one leg handing over the arm.

The fire twirled again and showed him Yugi with his head leaning on the wall in front of him.

"The little shit fell asleep!" he yelled completely outraged. The nerve of Yugi he was bored and he taught he could just go to sleep! He laughed softly to himself and brought his lip up turning it into a cold one sided sneer.

"Well he has another thing coming!" deciding Yugi had waited long enough he got a cup of water and brought it down to him a day early.

When he reached the door that would lead down to Yugi he stopped to think for a moment.

_I might just tell him why he's here now his reaction could be entertaining_

With his everlasting smirk still playing on his lips he opened the latch and started his way down the steep stairs. Yugi was still lying up against the wall he couldn't imagine how painful that must have been mainly because he didn't care.

"Yugi wake up" his sweet voice echoed around the empty room making it sound nicer and softer then was ment.

Nothing not even a muffled groan which was all the boy was able to let out. Smirking he got the full cup of water and poured it out over his head soaking him. When Yugi didn't immediately wake up or move Yami knew something was wrong.

_He better not be dead!_

The idea of Yugi dying before he was ready was enough to make his blood boil. Without begin careful Dark Yami got two fingers and put them up to Yugi's neck. He could feel a pulse and let out a breath of relief.

_He must have just passed out_

A few seconds later he felt Yugi move and took his fingers away.

_No I'm not going to explain anything to him now. Cocky little shit no I'll make him wait just a little bit longer._

Yugi woke up to something dripping down his back and hair. He groggily opened his eyes. He could feel something cold pressed up against his neck but he didn't have the energy to move away or try to push it away with his chin. A few seconds later it moved away. A searing pain shot up through his arm, his stomach if possible felt worse than the day before, like he was being eaten alive but only from the inside. The flood gates opened and the tears started flowing down his cheeks.

_Good I'm half way done his 'punishment'_

He would have smiled if it weren't for his current situation. With everything in him he pulled back off the wall only slightly moving his wrist but even that was enough to cause serious pain.

"There's your drink" Yami said smugly. A shiver crept up Yugi's spine after hearing his voice.

"What noting to say?" he feigned curiosity. Yugi didn't even spare him a glance. He just wanted to go back to sleep. After his back being hunched over like that for days on end when he straightened it out all the bones in it cracked.

Yugi bot down hard on the gag and tried to ignore the evil presence behind him.

"Anyway you won't last the full eight days, no way in hell so tomorrow I'm going to bring you down something to eat and drink but let this be a lesson to you" he declared walking over to stand beside Yugi the grabbed onto his chin forcing him to look up to him. Yugi's tears were still streaming down his face all landing in a puddle on yamis hand. "I DON'T like to be ignored so do as you're told" he let go of his chin then shifted his eyes down to yugi's wrist. The small boy looked up to him horrified. And bit down so hard on the gag his chin started to shake.

_No please just leave me alone! But he's bringing me something to eat! I'm so hungry. But if he's doing this it must mean im in worse shape than I taught._

"That must be painful" he started not asked nodding his head down to yugi's wrist. Yugi who was still crying gently nodded his head but even that was enough to make it feel like everything inside it were bouncing back and forth.

"Hmm well like I said your fault" Why not provoke him it's not like he could do anything about it. Yugi's eyes widened and stayed like that for a few seconds before he had to blink getting rid of a layer of tears.

"I'll fix that tomorrow too"

_Wait did he just say he'd fix it? Why's he being so nice all of a sudden?_

Yugi didn't like it. He knew it wasn't going to last it was all too much at once. He could feel his eyes dry up and soon enough his crying stopped. He looked up and Dark Yami with a look clearly saying 'why are you being so nice'.

Yami spotted it, his smile wavered a little and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can't I be nice to my little Yugi woogi" He mocked squeezing yugi's cheeks together making him look like a fish. Or well as close to a fish as he could look like with a gag in his mouth.

"Anyway I'm happy now. Boredom is a very dangerous thing Yugi remember that" Yami was going to start walking back to the stairs but the noticed the rope and how defeated Yugi looked and reached down and in a split second jerked the rope upwards.

Yugi screamed. For the first time since he was brought here to his own personal hell he screamed for all he was worth even though it was being muffled by the gag.

"There you go a little something to remember me bye can't have you thinking I was going soft on you now can I?" then started walking away and didn't even look back to the mess of a boy hed left crying on the floor.

**Another chapter done! I'm thinking there might be a sequel to this but im not too sure anyway what im wanting to know is if I did do one would anyone read it? I have two different endings in mind for it one for a sequel and one if im gonna end it here but I don't know what to do so any help?**

**Im back to school on Thursday so im not to sure how updates are gonna be after that hopefully nothing will change :p **

**Sorry I would have had this up last night but I wasn't allowed on the laptop at ALL yesterday for a really stupid reason. Anyway to cut a pretty long funny fight down I wouldn't eat cabbage at dinner and mam said I wasn't allowed on it. I tried it it's DISGUSTING! Anyway there's my rant over :p**

**Anyhoo review please?**

**Till next time :p**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! And guess what things actually happen! This is the same night as the sleepover by the way. Thanks to:**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: Aww on Tuesday! I taught I was unlucky going back on Thursday! Anyway thanks for reviewing! :p**

**YuGiOhRox: yep you're defiantly sick haha ;) I don't really know he's kinda being nice then being a prick again im not too sure about that to be honest it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to I wasn't planning on him being 'nice' so that kinda wriggled its way in there. Yep it's disgusting! I tried some (first time weird I know but still) and felt like puking after it! Yucky anyway thanks for reviewing :D**

**ChibiCelesti: Duke's really paranoid about being talked about but Ryou knows its after him Bakura Duke doesn't know who's texting him (its Yami!) haha yep he thinks he's being nice to Yugi but that won't last long. I looked up the trailer for the game after it looks really good is it for the Nintendo or playstation or what? Anyhoo thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I can still dream but nope still don't own it!**

**Summary: Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

"See ya gramps I'll be back again tomorrow right" Joey shouted up the stairs of the game shop. He wasn't surprised to hear the old man yell back down followed by the slamming of the door. He knew it was Yami he hadn't said two words to the blind haired boy since Joey told him his worries in the hall. But he didn't really try to spark up conversation with Yami either other than the odd get out of my way or go down to the shop.

"Ok Joey" he'd been slowly coming out of his shell in the past few days. Joey didn't need to make him eat anything if he was hungry he'd come out to the kitchen to get it. But then retreat back to either his room or the cashier down stairs.

The sun was setting outside so before Joey left he locked up the shop and went out the back door closing it gently behind him.

Since it was only the first day of his suspension and he's spent most of it wandering around the Motou's house aimlessly since gramps didn't need as much help. He was slowly getting over his missing grandson. Not smiling or laughing no he wasn't that far gone yet, he'd make small talk with the few customers that came in to buy something.

Night time was setting in fast as the last few night time walkers were making their way back to their cosy little home to make dinner for their families. Joey was jealous of all those people. All those happy families with brothers and sisters and loving parents. Why couldn't he have had that growing up? Why did everything bad happen to him and the people he loved?

He was walking at a pretty slow pace trying to prolong his return back to the apartment. For no real reason really. He decided to take a little detour before heading home.

The foot paths were soon void of all sound bar his empty footsteps and the odd rustling of the autumn leaves. He was going further into the city the buildings surrounding him were slowly getting more and more run down, with graffiti decorating the walls and shattered glass making the dull foot path sparkle like someone had spread white and silver glitter of all different sizes. The smell of smoke lingered in the air and the smog infiltrating the air around him.

"God it's been too long since I was down here" taking a deep breath in he stopped walking and stood there in front of an old run down dirty apartment complex. The whole place practically screamed out 'scumbags live here' it was dangerous around here and he knew that better than most. This is where people of all walks of life loitered around this building and the run down shops and homes around it where most of those people wither lived or stayed there by squatting in the houses and apartments.

Taking a deep breath in the cold air drying out his throat he pushed down on the old handle on the jutting out of the rotten wood. The lobby was probably the cleanest part of the whole complex a small desk was at the side in front of an opened box with the spare keys for all the apartments. But thankfully when Joey was here he took all spares for his apartment not wanting to risk anyone breaking in and either robbing the place or someone living in the place squatting.

"_YOU DIRTY ROTTEN FUCKING SNEAK GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr Wheeler yelled from the kitchen. Joey set out a strangled scream clutching onto his bleeding limbs he limped as fast as he could go to the front door. Completely ignoring the searing pain being sent up his right leg with each and every step he took._

"_THAT'S IT JOEY YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN CUZ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR DEAD!" his father slurred voice echoed out from behind him. He had to get away he knew full well this wasn't an empty threat and he'd follow through on it._

_His raw wrists throbbed he could fell the blood pumping through his veins each and every heartbeat pushing the blood up and back alone the chaffed wrists._

_Everything was getting blurry his head was pounding and he could feel the cut on the side of his head oozing blood making a line of red down the side of his head to the side of his right eye obscuring his vision._

_An evil chuckle emanated from behind him. Without looking back he started screaming for help at the top of his lungs._

Shaking his head to erase the memory he took a step back not daring to go any further out of fear. Suddenly he was very scared. He didn't want to be here anymore. It was all a bad idea he shouldn't have come here he needed to get home back to Tristan back to the apartment where things were normal. Ya he wanted to get back to normal.

Slowly backing away towards the door he spun around and his slow walk turned to a fast walk, deciding it wasn't a good idea to be out this late anymore he shifted into a full on sprint.

Panting heavily to try and get the air he so desperately needed back into his empty lungs, his eyes filled with tears that were quickly whipped from his eyes from the wind passing by. His arms cut through the air like knives as his speed increased. Not paying attention to the scenery around him he never noticed the back of a person in front of him until it was too late and he was on the ground followed on by a familiar angry grunt then a string of laughter.

"Oh well look who it is if it isn't pretty boy Joey Wheeler!" Ushio's voice rung in his ears from his place on the ground. Ushio towered over Joey at least a foot taller than him. Ushio squatted down so he and Joey were level and broke out laughing.

"Looks like you got into a bit of a fight ehhh Wheeler" earning him a round of laughs from the rest of the people surrounding them. Joey didn't dignify that with an answer and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Ya whatever Ushio" he snapped and started walking away back towards his and Tristan's apartment.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and twirl him around to face Ushio.

_Joey was lying down in his bed sleeping all his qualms away in a peaceful sleep. Being a heavy sleeper he didn't feel his father's hand's working together handcuffing his hands behind his back._

_The feeling of the cold metal on his wrists was enough to bring Joey out of his slumber and he woke up to a fright, his father's sneary head glowering down at him._

"_Nighty night Joey" he felt his father head land on his shoulder and then something hitting him in the side of his head before everything went black._

Ushio noticed Joey's face lose colour and tense up under his gigantic hand but even though he knew Joey was scared he took his hand off of him when he was facing him.

Joey was scared but not of Ushio he'd fought off bigger assholes then him before memories of then kept plaguing him. Now he knew coming here was probably the worst mistake hed made in months.

"Don't worry pretty boy I'm not gonna hurt ya I just want you to pass on a little message for me" he wasn't giving Joey an option here. Joey's fear slowly melted away and his usual stubbornness came out instead.

"Piss off will ya I'm not doing none of your dirty work"

"Haha you really think I'd have you do any of that? You're stupider then you look. No I want you to pass a little message on to Taylor for me" Joey was tempted to point out that stupider wasn't even a word but the mention of Tristan was enough to wipe away that idea.

"What do ya want with Tristan?" his voice was breaking he couldn't let Tristan get messed up with this crowd. He didn't even know what he wanted from his friend but he already knew it couldn't have been good.

"Nothing yet I just want you to pass on a little message that's all think you could do that?" Joey nodded his head slowly but sceptically.

"Good I want you to tell him that my offer only stands for another few days I'll need his answer before then. Simple think you could repeat that back to me?"

"Tell him your offer only stands for a few more WAIT what offer what are you talking about?" his said through gritted teeth his fists clenching and unclenching with every syllable he spoke.

"That's something you're gonna have to bring up with your little buddy Taylor he's been keeping things from you anyway come on boys" he declared and him and the four other boys he was with left laughing and patting each other's on the back as if they'd done a big accomplishment. Furious Joey lunged forward and went to throw a punch but Ushio saw it coming and turned around to catch it just in time he held his fist there in front of his face, his grip on Joey's hand slowly increasing. He could see his hand shaking with the strain on it he kept pushing git forward trying to made Ushio's own hand hit him.

Ushio's plain expression suddenly changed and his lips turned up to a dangerous smirk that he could barely make out since the street light just above them started to flicker on and off creating an eerie feeling around them.

Then without warning Joey was thrown back landing on the hard pavement under him scratching the palms of his hands making him wince.

"Not clever Wheeler not clever you wouldn't like it if I were to add to that nice collection of bruises and cuts now would you?" Joey was shaking now getting up as fast as he could he shot forward to bash into Ushio who wasn't expecting it and punched him in the jaw making Ushio taste blood since he bit his tongue. Spitting it out he smirked looking over to Joey.

"This the way you want to play it then is it? Ok then let's play" Without warning Ushio went over to Joey and swept the legs out from under him and kicked him in the ribs as hard as he could, since he had gotten back up from the ground making him fall to the ground underneath with a thud earning Ushio a round of applause.

He was so cocky that he actually turned his back to Joey which made him smirk that was the one thing you DON'T ever do in a fight he'd learnt that the hard way so when he turned around to take in his applause he was tackled to the ground by Joey who landed on top of him and started smashing the front of his face into the gritty surface with all his might. Everyone except for Joey winced when they heard the snapping and crunching of bones with each and every time his face met the pavement. With any look Joey would have broken his nose that's what he was aiming for.

Ushio held back and all cries not wanting to seem like a wimp or a baby to the bystanders watching them. But thankfully for Ushio joey was lifted from the burley boy and held in place by two of the other gang members each pinning his arms behind his back. Joey knew he was in for it now there was no getting away from them but still he struggled for all he was worth kicking with both of his legs trying to swing them out to kick the two boys in the crotch but since they knew what he was trying to do they just lifted him up a little from the ground and away from them.

The third gang member went over to Ushio to help him up but was forcefully pushed away by Ushio so in the end he just stood of to the side not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of his boss and his victim.

Ushio got up and walked over to the struggling Joey and punched him in the gut as hard as he could.

Joey grunted as all the wind left his lungs and left him winded being held up by Ushio's cronies with him hunched over in pain.

"One thing Wheeler I asked you to do one thing!" He brought his fist up again and when it connected with Joey's stomach again he smiled like a child who'd just been given the day off school or when they'd been given sweets.

"But would you do that?" again his fist met Joey's stomach, followed on by an agonised cry. But he didn't let the tears fall he only cried out.

"This hadn't anything to do with you Wheeler" Joey tried to tighten his stomach to try and make the pain lessen but he had no such luck when a searing pain starting in his stomach and travelled up his chest struck again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as with each gasp he tried to inhale any air only for it to be knocked out of his yet again by another brutal punch.

"So if I was you" his palm was getting sore now from where his nails were digging into him from his closed fist and he connected on Joey's tender stomach yet again.

"I'D BUTT OUT AND DO AS I WAS TOLD!" Joey couldn't take much more he looked up from the ground and saw Ushio's fist fly up into the air one more time but just as it was about to be lowered to his gut for hopefully the final time there was a shout from behind from somebody to stop. It sounded familiar then suddenly there was a body in front of his blocking him from the oncoming attack then the body fell to their knees gasping.

"Taylor what the hell do you think you doing?" Ushio asked in amusement. Tristan held a hand to his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. The two boys holding onto Joey loosened their grip on his arms but didn't let go they weren't about to do anything without the word from Ushio in case the same thing happened to them.

"Stopping you from killing my friend!" He reached out to grab at the now limping Joey but the boy was roughly pulled back making his head bop and earned a groan.

Shooting around to face the now smirking Ushio and growled

"Tell them to let him go" Ushio did what he was told and ordered then to let go of him without taking his eyes off of Tristan. Then spinning around just in time to catch Joey who the other two had let go of and tried pushing to the ground.

Joey groaned and tried to straighten himself up and with a little help from Tristan he did. Tristan looked at Joey wide eyed so many questions were going through his head.

_Why the hell did he come out here? Why was Ushio beating the ever loving crap out of him Jesus Joey he really did a number on you._

"What the hell did you do Joey and why are you even down here! You told me you'd never set foot in there" he pointed back over his head to the apartment complex he knew the blond had come out of "again you promised! What the hell were you thinking!" he exasperated then turned to glare at the black haired boy behind him.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled his voice scaring some nesting birds in the trees a little bit away from them.

"I asked him to deliver you a message to you but now that you're here I guess it was all for nothing" his voice was impassive, like fact that he'd just beaten the crap out of Joey for god knows how long was nothing but an inconvenience. He wasn't afraid of Ushio no he was intimidated by him yes but not scared he knew he had to be careful with the situation and not lose his head like Joey so obviously had.

"What do you mean it was all for nothing look at him!" Ushio just shrugged his shoulders.

"He stared it so really I was just defending myself and if my friends here decided to help me I can't be blamed for their actions" Tristan started on horrified.

"Anyway I'm getting off track here I wanted him to tell you that my offer doesn't stand for too much longer your wither with me or against me that's the way I see things consider that before you make your decision, come on boys we've got work to do" with that being said he started walking away with the other four boys leaving Joey and Tristan all alone. Tristan should have just told him no then and there and why he didn't was a mystery to even himself. Joey stood up on his own but went over to the wall to rest and hold onto his stomach. He had kept hitting him in the same place give or take a bit.

"What were you thinking Joey! Don't you think I've got enough to be dealing with without you wandering off like this!" I don't care what you do during the day but urgh" he parted his pointed brown hair and started pacing the footpath and kicked a stone in front of his as far away as he could. "You promised me you told me you wouldn't come back here for Christ's sake! How could you be so selfish?!"

Joey winced at every word Tristan spoke it was all true. Joey was being selfish never once did he stop to take into account how any of this was affecting Tristan.

"Look I'm sor-"but he was interrupted by Tristan laughing away to himself.

"No you're not sorry because you know what you'd go out and do the exact same thing again tomorrow!" he took the keys of his bike out of his pocket deciding this wasn't the place to be talking like this.

"Come on lets go home here's not the place for it the bikes parked around the corner" Tristan felt something tug on the sleeve of his jacket when he tried to walk away and was met by Joey with pleading eyes.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen I swear. Don't ask me why I came down here I don't even know but I regret it already" then he remembered something that made his sorrys die in his throat, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What the hell was Ushio talking about?" he questioned standing upright. Tristan's shoulder tensed and he looked back to give Joey a sceptical look.

"None of your business and anyway it's nothing now come one" he took a few steps forward but stopped when he didn't hear Joey's following behind him. He twisted his neck in an awkward position and glared at Joey who was glaring right back.

"Like hell it's none of my business! You joining up with Ushio wouldn't just affect you ya know? Believe me I know what that gorilla was wanting it's not good, trust me. You'll get sucked in to that kind of life and won't be able to get back out I know better than anyone so trust me please. I was one of the lucky ones im out and staying out but no just no please don't" if Tristan had of been thinking clearly he would have listened to what his friend was trying to tell him. The key word was trying.

"Oh yea you'd know all right wouldn't you? And you think half the crap you do doesn't affect me? think back to just last week how do you think I felt when you got into a fight on your first day back, how do you think I like watching my friends who I consider more of a family to me then my actual one break apart in front of me? How do you think I feel knowing things aren't ever gonna be the same ever again? You and Yami can't even stay in the one room together for more than ten minutes at a time without fighting! You think I like worrying like think! You think I like having to come out here in the dark to look for you! I taught you'd gotten into serious trouble. Why couldn't you have just stopped!" He turned around to face Joey at the start of his confession. He had tears brimming in the corners of his eyes he saw Joey did too. Pointing out everything that had gone wrong was breaking his heart his anger was slowly melting away leaving him in a broken mess.

Joey was trying his living best to hold back his tears, his breaths were coming in short little gasps. Both boys looked at each other not saying a word but as the seconds wore on their hearts were cracking that little bit more each pump creating deeper crevice until Tristan couldn't take it anymore turned and ran away leaving a blubbering Joey behind on his own in the dark.

Tristan ran all the way to his bike not caring that the tears were pouring down his face with no intentions or stopping. He sat down on the bike and put on his helmet but the water leaking from his eyes was just making it wet all around his chin but he kept the visor up.

He turned the keys and the engine revved to life in a symphony of noise's before he took off back to the safer parts of town. He wasn't going to be going home not for a while at least. For now he was going to clear out his head and where better to do that than the country side?

The few minutes it took for Tristan to reach the back roads way out of the city he was crying so hard. He didn't even have to look at his reflection to know that they were red and puffy.

It all happened so fast. Completely by accident he sped up and closed his eyes so tightly that he didn't notice the oncoming car rolling out of the yard. Until.

_Crash!_

The two metal beasts collided flinging Tristan from his bike.

_Im sorry Joey_

Were his last taughts before he hit the ground without a peep. All was silent except for Christina perrie's a thousand years playing on the radio of the car.

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

**Hehe I completely changed the plot! That's all I'm gonna say. I love chapters like this it just wrote itself sorry its short but that's the best place to leave it I think :p I have a new favourite! Haha **

**Anyhoo PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this chaper!**

**Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! sorry for the wait school and homework and all that crap got in the way so ya I'm not gonna bore anyone with my excuses just blame school :p im getting my exam results back on Wednesday wish me luck! So I'm really happy anyhoo thanks to:**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**YuGiOhRox: Nah I can't kill Tea as much as I'd like to though haha ya im picking on Joey waaaay to much I don't mean to but it's just the way things turn out oh well Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Nul (Guest): You think I'm depressing? That's nice**

**Guest (you know who you are :P) : O my god thank you! I never noticed it was wrong but I fixed it thanks for pointing it out and for reviewing :D**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who favoured or followed this! **

**Disclaimer: It's not for sale and I couldn't afford it even if it was :p**

**Bold when Joey's on the phone**

_Italic for the person on the phone_

**Summary: ****Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

Dark Yami went down the stairs with a small cup of water and some bread with the normal bowl of grey lumpy slop. Yugi who was awake for once heard the door opening and the pitter patter of feet then slowly turned his head to see behind him he could see Yami's black shoes and the ends of his leather pants fluttering around in the wind the door had just made.

Yugi wasn't too sure how to feel about the situation. He didn't want to have to see Dark Yami again but he was hungry and needed a drink badly and deep down he knew that he wouldn't have lasted the full eight days. Hell hed spent the most of the day or night or whenever it was fast asleep barley finding the energy to keep his eyes opened but then as if by magic he felt himself growing stronger not by much but enough that he was able to stay awake for longish periods of time. But not wanting to be caught staring he turned back to face the wall.

"Don't bother I already saw you looking" Yugi cringed at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was taunting him even when he didn't try. Just having him around was scary and sent shivers up his sine. Out of force of habit he bit down hard on the gag until his jaw was shaking.

"What nothing to say little Yugi? "Yami asked highly amused. More than once Yugi had tried pushing the gag out of his mouth with his tongue but it was pushed too far back into his mouth for him to do anything with.

Yami carefully avoided the ever growing puddle emanating from around the small boy but it was hard even with the size or the room it seemed to all just stay in the one place. Grimacing he sidestepped all the way over to Yugi.

Yugi knew Dark Yami was standing behind him but it was only when he felt a tray or a plate balancing on his head did he knew just how close. He tried lifting his head up to see what it was but stopped immediately when he felt the tray move and what sounded like glass clatter together.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your dinner all over your already dirty head" Yugi stiffened up even more then he already was. Yami left him like that for a few pro-longed seconds. To keep himself from wobbling or moving to much Yugi stared at that one crack in the wall. He'd spent hours staring at that one crack in the wall watching the water sliding down the wall settle in the little holes before the droplets got too heavy and continued their way down until they merged with the water on the ground.

Yami reached out and started to untie the gag from around his mouth making sure not too shake his head, so the tray wouldn't fall since he really didn't want to have to go back upstairs to get him more but he couldn't help himself and had to toy with the boy a little.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief when he felt the cloth leaving his mouth and for the first time in days he was able to open his mouth and make sounds. Then he felt the weight on top of his head being lifted away.

"You're not getting anything yet" Yami answered the question that Yugi was too afraid to ask. Yugi could feel his shoulder's slump down.

_Why would he come down with food and not give me any he's hardly going to eat it in front of me! He said I wouldn't last the full eight days. I need it my stomach is paining me and I feel so weak._

Yugi looked over to his side and saw Dark Yami's spiky hair nearly brushing against his head. He worriedly looked from his wrist to his Dark Yami who was now looking up at him with a knowing smirk.

"W-what are you gonna d-do" his dry raspy voice asked.

"Give me your wrist" Yugi just shook his head franticly he knew there was no point in telling him no hed just reach out and grab it but he couldn't let him think he'd beaten him. Yami smile vanished then reached out and grabbed yugi's wrist and jerked it to him as hard as he could until the rope pulled it back making Yugi shriek.

"Do what I tell you and then you won't get hurt" even though he had no intention of hurting the boy again he didn't have to let him know that. It was better to have him thinking he was in constant danger which he was but not for another little while at least.

Yugi nodded his head up and down quietly mumbled an umhm so Yami knew he wasn't being ignored.

Yami unlocked the broken wrist being as rough as possible with the broken limb. Yugi even though it was possible the single most painful thing he'd ever experienced he managed to hold back the tears he'd cried enough since being brought here he didn't want to waste any more. But the same taught plagued his mind.

How much longer would the opportunity to cry last? He didn't know when how or if he was ever getting out of here. The hope for someone coming to help him was gone. He wasn't holding out any hope of being rescued but he'd be dammed if he was going to let that monster finish him off. No he'd do away with himself before he'd give him the satisfaction.

"Anyway I'm fixing your arm so keep it straight unless you want it to set wonky" Yugi did as he was told and straightened out his wrist. He could feel all the muscles moving around the broken bone.

As if by magic which it probably was, Yugi could feel a tingly sensation running up his arm. Yami had one of his hands wrapped completely around his wrist so that his thumb and first finger were touching at the tip. Then suddenly the tingly feeling went away and was replaced by what he could only guess was something hot and sharp slowly being pressed into his tender skin in the exact same place Yami was holding onto him. The pain from his wrist lessened but the more it did the hotter and sharper the pain coming from yami's hand grew to. Until Yugi could help himself and screamed making his raw and dry throat throb.

Then just as quickly as it started it stopped. All of a sudden without warning. Yami looked Yugi in the eye and released his arm smirking. Wide eyes and worried Yugi slowly put his arm out in front of him and looked down to a grisly sight.

A smoky like bracelet had been engraved in the skin, a mixture of grey's, red's and blacks like flames in a perfect flamy ring. He gasped when he saw it then quickly looked up to Yami and back down to his arm.

"You're welcome" Yami said smugly never taking his eyes off Yugi who was shaking on the floor.

"What did you do to me!" Yugi quaked. Putting his now good hand down to the one that had been pulled down to the ground and used it to start rubbing against the bracelet that blended in perfectly. Just like normal skin it wasn't raised or anything.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and simply stated "I fixed your hand and might I saw your being very ungrateful since I didn't even get a thank you. I could have left you like that you know now I might just go back up with that tray of food over there" he jerked his head towards the full tray on the ground and saw Yugi lip his lips and heard his stomach rumble.

"You didn't fix my hand! Look at it. What is it even?!" he pleaded trying to keep his voice even shoving his wrist up in yamis face but the other didn't even so much as blink. But did grab hold of it and move in closer to Yugi's face.

"Don't whine that's all you've done since I took the gag out of your mouth and quite frankly I'm sick of it so just shut it" then while still holding onto his arm he moved away from yugi's face and chuckled to himself "Now you hardly expected me to fix it without something in return? that's not the way it works I'm afraid, to get something you have to give something and in this case since it was only something small like fixing a bone you didn't really have to give anything but instead this was engraved in your skin like a tattoo more or less that you'll never be rid of not even when you die" he explained.

"But why what does putting that there have anything to do with anything!"

"Because now if I decide to let you go for whatever implausible reason you'll never forget. But don't forget that's not the only time I've 'helped' you" he growled then decided he was going to enlighten Yugi a little.

"W-when did you ever help me" he cursed inwardly to himself for stuttering and since at least one of his hands were free he took advantage of the situation and edged his way closer to the wall to lean up against to try and relieve some of the pressure from his aching back. Dark Yami noticed this and cut him a look but Yugi just looked down avoiding his gaze earning a short grunt from Yami before he continued.

"How do you think you got here?"

"But I didn't want to come! You brought me here what did you give up?" he asked warily wanting and not wanting to know at the same time afraid of his answer.

"Who said I had to give anything up of mine?" he said slyly grinning like a Cheshire cat down at Yugi then pushed the tray of food over to him with his foot.

It was then that it clicked with Yugi just what he ment and looked down shocked and used his free hand to look himself over earning a hardy laugh from Yami. He didn't feel any different than he did the day he'd been brought here he was pretty sure that he'd lost a considerable amount of weight in the last few weeks but other than that nothing.

"Mornon I didn't do or take anything from you in that sense. But it was something of yours I'll admit that much" Yami had been planning this all out from the beginning. Just like a jigsaw puzzle everything was coming together piece by piece and he loved every minute of it but like all good things it was soon coming to an end.

"What was it" Yugi demanded it could have been anything. His grandpa. He did say that he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore when he if he got out he wouldn't have killed him would he? His Yami's darker half had lied before of that Yugi was positive maybe he was now?

But all he got for an answer was Yami pointing and tapping to the end of his nose telling him silently not to be nosy all the while grinning. Yugi could imagine his heart stopping for a few seconds before pounding against his rib cage full force before stopping again.

"I'm guessing your curious then?" Yugi felt numb and just nodded his head.

"About what im not saying anything unless I'm asked nicely" he said smugly.

"Please what did you give" yet again he was ignored when Yami tapped his nose.

"Go on try again" he was just waiting for the inevitable question just three little letters. Why.

"Is my grandpa ok?" he pleaded he was ok not knowing anything else but if anything happened to him when he was gone because of Yugi he'd never forgive himself. He had an inkling that Yami was waiting for something but what that was the question.

"Again" he had all the time in the world for Yugi to ask and he would of that he was sure.

"Please let me go home"

"No now again" he made sure to keep his voice even.

Yugi had to think hard about this even though it was plainly obvious what he wanted to know.

"Why am I here" the whispered just loud enough to be herd then a loud clap that made him jump echoed around them.

"And so the prodigy asks something worthwhile oohh he deserves a gold star" he squatted just a little and put his hands on his knees talking to Yugi like you would a small child.

Yugi mustering up whatever courage he could and sent a death glare to Yami.

"I guess I'd better answer your question then shouldn't I? Well like I said I should have 'disappeared' that duel but I didn't somehow I ended up here all alone with nothing to do and no one to talk to so as you can see I've had a long time to plan everything out to a T" Yugi nodded his head waiting for him to continue hanging on his every word. Then Yami started pacing back and forth

"Anyway after spending months wandering around here aimlessly bored and alone I was just about to give up end it all and go where ever it is I was ment to go since I was only an evil half of a dead person. When I was attacked. By what I don't know but something happened I put out my hand to try and stop the oncoming hit its really the only way to describe it since it didn't seem to be able to stay the one way for too long when something shot out from the palm of my hand like a burst of energy then, nothing. It was gone and I was alone again" Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering just where he was going with this. Then felt incredibly uncomfortable with how casual he was taking this conversation almost like he was listening to someone at home tell him a story.

"Then it occurred to me if I was capable of doing that what else could I do? And as you can see from the few rooms of my castle you've seen, I could do quite a bit. I started experimenting with what I could do on those sorry excuses for tree's outside breaking off branches and attaching them again just like I did to your wrist.

It was then I found out you needed to give something for it to work. But since I didn't have anything 'acceptable' I gave away little things that I wouldn't miss. Firstly it started off with my conscious I found I could do more horrific things without feeling the tiniest shred of guilt. But soon enough I found that that wasn't enough anymore so I slowly started giving away my sanity. Bit by bit until there was nothing left. Then I realised I could look back into your world instead of this blasted shadow realm and tried using stuff that belonged to those people instead since well to be honest I didn't have much more to give"

_He built all this! But his sanity his conscious! He's a monster!_

"Anyway after building all this with my new found magic and after experimenting little taughts started bubbling in my head. Like why me? Why was I put here while Yami got to stay where he was? Why was I the one to be punished for his idiotic mistake? Why was I put here for doing my job? Is it my fault im his evil half? No It wasn't so I let these taughts fester for a while thinking there was nothing I could do about it but, I was wrong. I could and I did" Yami paused for a moment and waited for Yugi to say something but when he didn't he continued. He stopped his pacing and turned to face him and stared down to him in disgust.

"You, Yami and all of you're so called friends put me here. Alone away from civilisation in my own personal hell, that's impossible to escape from. So I'm getting my own back my own personal vendetta against each and every one of you. But mostly Yami."

_Me why me? I didn't do anything._

"What did you do to Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke and Tea!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing….. Yet I haven't touched them long and all as it seems you've only been here a few weeks. There all safe for now" there wasn't any harm in having little Yugi think that everyone and everything was all ok for a while. It would make the inevitable blow that bit much worse for him.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief and put his free hand over his pounding heart.

_There safe, there safe. I'm gonna get out of here and everything's gonna be ok then I can go back to the way things were and everyone will be happy again._

Poor Yugi started telling himself that he didn't know how he was going to get out but he was going to, of that he was sure. Poor gullible Yugi he didn't get just how much everything had changed when he was taken away. Like he'd said to himself time and time again Dark Yami had lied to him before and he was now.

"What are you gonna do with me, what does taking me have to do with anything you could have planned"

"Simple with you around everything else I have in my head won't work" he left out the little fact that when he's around Dark Yami wouldn't have been able to make Yami do what he wanted ruining everything so Yugi just had to go. But he wasn't going to be the one to finish him. That was what Yami was for.

It was only when his stomach rumbled and another weave of pain erupted from his stomach did he remember the tray of food Yami had brought him it was just an arm's reach away from him but he was afraid to reach out and grab it in case something happened. Dark Yami noticed this and walked over to the tray nudging it forward so that it hit into his leg.

"Eat up I'll leave you like that for a while so you can feed yourself I'm not going to. I'll come back down later for the tray" then walked back up the stairs.

Yugi didn't move towards the food until the door was slammed shut again then leaned forward and pulled the tray onto his lap with his free hand since the cuff around hid other one was too heavy to life up. He looked down to his hand the ring around was something he could look at over and over again. He had to admit it did look pretty but he hated it. Even though he'd only had it for a few minutes he knew it was going to do exactly what Yami had said it would and remind him about this whole ordeal every single time he'd look at it.

A loud obnoxious sound came from his stomach and decided he couldn't not eat what was in front of him anymore and tucked in. Not thinking about the blow one of his friends were about to receive.

Melanie Parker was out for her usual morning jog with her sheep dog Bruno when she came to an abrupt halt in front of a neighbour's house.

Just in front of her was her neighbour's car out of his hard and on the middle of the road. By the looks of it his car had rolled out of the yard and out onto the road, but that wasn't what got her attention no. It was the mangled motor bike lying down on its side by the car that worried her. It was obvious that an accident had accord but if it did then where was the person driving the bike?

It was early morning still and the chilled night air just added to the eerie feeling out in the open country side. The birds chirped and sung their own little songs as if nothing was wrong. But there probably wasn't anything wrong but it was better safe than sorry.

Bruno brushed up against her leg then started pulling her up the small overgrown back road with loose chippings all over the sides of the road moved and lifted from the ground by cars.

Not too much further up she noticed a small splotch of blood in the middle of the road. She followed the small splotches along the road until she saw the angled body of a teen not much younger then herself lying face down in the grass. Dropping the dogs lead she ran up the boy on the ground. As gently as she could she flipped him off his stomach and onto his back so she could get a better look at him. His heavy leather jacket muffling some of the sounds. Her heart was in her mouth. She could only guess that he was the one on the bike but at least he was wearing a helmet.

She slowly pulled the helmet off since it couldn't have been easy to breath under it and placed it down beside him. She brought one of her fingers just under his nose hoping and willing for her to feel his faint breath against her finger. When she didn't she took her phone out of her pocket and dialled for an ambulance, she told them he wasn't breathing. Since no one knew how long he was out for the operator instructed her to try giving him CPR but deep down she knew it wouldn't work but tried anyway with tears in her eyes.

She tried that a few times and put her head down on his chest but felt nothing. She was not expecting anything like this to happen. Sitting over his lifeless body she did the only thing she could do, and prayed. Prayed for the complete stranger she didn't know and prayed that somehow he'd be alright.

It was then his phone started buzzing in his pocket and had she not of been sitting so close to him she wouldn't have noticed. If she answered she'd probably be able to tell whoever it was to go to the hospital.

Ya that's what she'd do. Still silently praying to herself. Melanie wiped off the tears trickling from her doe brown eyes and pulled out the phone then pressed answer.

8:30 am

It was half eight and Joey still hand heard word from Tristan. His roommate hadn't come home that night, not after he left him and zoomed away on his bike. He taught he just needed time to cool off but that obviously wasn't the case. He looked up to the clock again.

8: 35 am

He groaned as loud as he could, hoping he could somehow liven up his empty apartment. He'd spent most the last couple of hours doing that. Staring up at the clock every few minutes hoping more time had passed then it actually did sitting beside the phone with his mobile in his hand waiting for it to ring to vibrate to just do anything.

He dialled Tristan's number which he knew off by heart.

_Ring ring ring ring_

Nothing again. He rested his head on the wall behind him his gut was telling him something had happened. Something bad but there was nothing he could do about it other than wait it out until Tristan came back. He could go to the Motou's but then again no. Yami was there. He never would have taught he'd see the day when he purposefully avoid a friend but he'd been trying to do that as much as possible lately he didn't want to start any more fights but sometimes things don't always go your way. They'd had more run in's then he'd like to admit and if he were to honest with himself he regretted getting suspended from school. Sure it seemed a good plan at the time but it just made things worse.

"Uhh Tristan where are ya bud"

He picked up his phone and tried again knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer.

_Ring ring ring ring ri-_

_Hello? _Said a very sweet voice obviously a girl. Wait a girl? Why would she have Tristan's phone. Was something wrong?

_Hello?_ She said a little more franticly this time and from the sounds of rustling in the background he guessed she was pacing or walking around. Finding his voice Joey answered.

**Who are ya where's Tristan?**

_Tristan who…. O god you must be his family!_

_I-I I don't know_

**What do ya mean? **He questioned standing up **What happened? Is he alright?**

_I don't know I'm only after finding him her-_

**W-what do ya m-mean finding him what happened!** He knew his voice was breaking and if he heard something happened he'd probably break down on the phone.

_I-I don't know! Im only after c-coming. I was out walking and saw him in the d-ditch I think, I think he-_

Joey blocked her voice out after that. He knew it he knew something happened he knew it. He also knew that the tone of his voice was probably scaring the girl on the phone but he had bigger things to worry about.

_H-hello? _it was fairly obvious that she was crying now. The faint sound of what he guessed was an ambulance started ringing out from the phone along with the sound of a dog barking. He heard the girl on the other end of the phone let out a sigh of relief and from the way her breathing changed he guessed she was moving.

_I called the ambulance it's just here now, but just get down to the hospital now! _

Not needing to be told twice he ran out the door in his socks down the stairs and out onto the foot path below.

_Tristan something happened to Tristan_

Of course the one day something happened and he needed to be somewhere important it would be impossible to catch a taxi to the hospital. Getting frustrated he put his hands in his golden locks. Everyone was out today the footpaths were covered in people and market stalls, people talking and yelling all over each other.

It looked like the kind of thing he'd seen on tv, the star needing to get somewhere and what seems like hundreds of people deliberately getting in his way stopping him from getting where he was needed. Being timed against the clock and then just before they'd reach the hospital the line on the heart monitor would go straight.

The people making up the bustling crowds carried on with their business never noticing the crying boy barging his way through them all knocking over men and women of all ages.

After what felt like hours the crowd seemed to thin out to just a few stragglers and mothers starting their school run.

After about 15 minutes of running as fast as he could sirens zoomed up behind him. Sirens from an ambulance the lights and everything were turned on and from the back window he could see one woman holding a defibrillator before the ambulance sped up .

Panting harder than he ever had before Joey sped up. Never in his whole life had he ever felt this way. His legs throbbed, tears clouded his vision and his breathing was hitched. But the fear. He'd never experienced fear like this before.

_Tristan something happened to Tristan. It's all my fault I shouldn't have let him leave. What happened to him?_

Somehow he managed to sped up even though he was just about ready to collapse he didn't he couldn't Tristan was in trouble. He was running on nothing but sheer will power and adrenaline.

_But the ambulance and the girl on the phone she was crying why. _

The hospital was coming up on the horizon and with a sudden burst of energy from what he could only guess was adrenaline managed to speed up, running through the small car park of the hospital he spotted an ambulance pulled up right outside the front doors. He went right up to the side of the ambulance he prepared himself for the worst. But wasn't expecting two paramedics to pull an old man out on a stretcher then onto a bed before wheeling him inside.

Letting out a sigh of relief he leaned up against the brick building and put a hand over his heart laughing at the irony of the situation. He probably should have gone into the building to see if Tristan had been brought in yet but he was hesitant to go in the doors. Not because of his fear of them but he was afraid to find out just how he was doing and the idea of waiting in the waiting room for him to be brought in would just kill him

Then without warning another ambulance zoomed up beside him and the doors flung opened, deciding it better to get out of the way so the hospital staff could wheel the gurney out for the poor person who needed it.

But was in for another shock when he saw a brown pointy haired teen being gently lifted from the back of the ambulance and onto the gurney. Feeling his stomach drop and mouth open out wide he lunged forward muttering away to himself that it wasn't Tristan it wasn't Tristan.

But the second the injured boy was placed on the gurney he was rushed in through the double doors of the hospital followed on by a handful of doctors and nurses. Not knowing what else to do he broke down crying. He looked into the back of the ambulance and saw a woman sit down on the bed where he could only guess Tristan had been lying down on minutes before and saw the nurse in her green uniform rub the back of her head sighing at the man standing across from her but Joey wasn't stupid he knew what they were both thinking.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but all felt so slow to Joey like someone had pressed a button and managed to slow down time. Completely forgetting where he was he ran to the front door and pushed them opened as hard as he could. The smell of hand soap and steriliser hit him in the face nearly making him vomit.

_Bright lights_

_Everywhere bright lights._

_It was nearly impossible to move anything. Droplets of sweat were forming on his brow. He didn't know where he was, where was Tristan and his father where was he?_

_He couldn't make out much around him only the bright lights and the sound of sirens rung in his ears making the pounding in his head unbearable. The bed he was on was rocking from side to side. All around him he could hear mumbled voices the sounds of things clattering against each other and beeping it was all so overwhelming._

_Even through his exhaustion he tried to life his head to look around and see where he was then looming just above him he saw Tristan's pointy head of hair staring down at him with a sad smile on his face. His lips were moving but he couldn't make out just what was being said._

_Then he looked over to one of the doctors standing beside him to listen to what he was being told before looking out the window, putting his hands behind his head and letting out a sigh of relief mixed alone with a few tears of his own._

_Without warning whatever they were riding in stopped and the two paramedics climbed out of the ambulance then as gently and as quickly as they could helped life Joey from the bed to the gurney that had just been wheeled out from the hospital._

_The cold wind hitting him in the face making him moan out of discomfort and drying some of the wet blood from his face._

"_It's ok Joey it'll all be ok" he heard Tristan's voice try to reassure him. But he managed to keep his eyes shut tight afraid of the bright lights all around him when he'd open them._

_Then he felt two warm hands wrap around his giving him reassuring squeezes, when he heard the bed he was on bashing into something and the smell of hand soap and steriliser before everything went black._

He managed to make it in the door just as Tristan was wheeled into the double doors at the end of the corridor. Ignoring the looks from other sick and injured patients he yelled out

"Tristan don't you dare die on me!" and silently adding 'it was the other way around not to long ago and now im gonna repay the favour. Just give me the chance'

**And there we have it is he dead or not….. I'm not saying yet :D the last line probably won't make sense for another chapter or two.**

**Im so sorry for the long wait let's just say over the summer I forgot EVERYTHING that has to do with Irish so I've been working like mad to learn it all again. How the hell I could forget something that's been drilled into me for the past12 years is beyond me…. anyhoo enough of my rants :p**

**Anyway I posted a new story so would anyone be able to read it?**

**Don't forget to review pppllleeeaaasssee!**

**Till next time :p**


	17. Chapter 16

**Got my results back passed everything! Thank god haha anyway here's the next chapter!**

_Yamis italics_

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own it :p**

**Summary: ****Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable.**

The minutes all seemed to draw out waiting in the waiting room. He still didn't know what had happened to Tristan only that hed been in an accident and was found by a young woman out walking. He hadn't been told anything else and even at that hed had to piece some of that together himself since they wouldn't tell him anything since he wasn't family.

Just after he'd been wheeled in through the double doors and out of sight he'd broken down in the middle of the room on the ground, refusing to let anyone come near him. More than once the doctors and nurses tried to move him but to no avail the only reason he moved up onto one of the chairs was because his butt was going numb from sitting on the ground like that for too long.

He sat there on that softish blue hospital chair. Unknown to him the hospital had already called his parents and were on their way to pretend they cared about him when all they really did for the majority of his life was ignore him and then when they wanted to go holidaying, bought him an apartment and left him to his own devices with a monthly allowance enough to support him and Joey when he moved in. Which was a pretty decent thing to do since they'd only met the boy once or twice before hand.

Never once did he think about calling Yami of the others to tell them about Tristan but he probably should have they all could have been there to help each other feel better.

The seconds all seemed to tick by so slowly, so painfully slow every time the second hand move a millimetre on the clock he could hear the faint click like a drumming in his ears.

_Tick!_

Another second with no knowing if he was dead or alive

_Tick! _

Another second of not knowing if he'd be alright

_Tick!_

Another second of just not knowing.

Looking over to the double doors for what seemed like the millionth time his prayers were answered when he saw one of the doctors that had run in after Tristan come back out and walk over to the reception. Seizing the moment to try and find out some information about what happened he hopped up from his chair and fast walked over to the doctor.

"Hey doc" the doctor turned around and to say he was a little unnerved about the boy standing in front of he that was an understatement.

Had he not known any better he would have guessed the boy was a patient here at the hospital. He had big purple bags under his eyes that looked like they were dragging his whole face down with them, deep dark purple bags like crevices etched deep into his face, he was noticeably skinny aswell, Small little cuts loitered his face and around his two eyes were swollen red and puffy from crying. But for some odd reason he recognised him, well he was a doctor it wasn't uncommon for him to forget patients he could have treated, no this boy seemed to be jumping out at him more than normal.

Joey knew he looked like crap, and the way the doctor straightened up when he approached him just proved it to him but he was too worried to be self- conscious about silly little things like that. But out of everything he hoped he wouldn't comment on all the cuts on his face from the fight with ushio and everything beforehand.

The doctor in front of him was a tall man, still dressed in his surgery gear bar the mask for around his mouth and gloves. His broad shoulders were covered by a turquoise surgery outfit and his short ginger/brown hair was tussled and sticking up in every which way.

"Dr Redmond"

Ahh now he remembered who he was. Joey Wheeler and loosened up a bit giving him a warm smile.

"Ah Joey how are you?"

Completely bypassing the question he went right up to the doctor and asked "How's Tristan" he tried to keep his voice even and managed to even if his eyes failed him by leaking a few.

Tristan Taylor now he remembered, he recognised the young boy in there too, he was with Joey 24/7 after he was brought in after the attack and now it was the other way around.

"You're not family Joey so I can't tell you" he said sadly, there was no use in trying to explain to him that he couldn't say anything.

"I am his family maybe not by blood but for Christ's sake just tell me what happened and if he'll be ok! That all I need to know please"

Knowing what he was doing was breaking the rules he sighed and put his hand up to his eyebrows.

"Were not too sure on the details yet, all we know is that just as he was driving on a back road and a car rolled out of the yard, what we're guessing is that he met it head on and went flying off the bike since he was found a good distance away from the bike. He was found by a dog walker she called the ambulance and did what the operator told her by giving him C.P.R but she thought she was dead and never took of his jacket when she checked for a heartbeat so when she tried to listen for one it was muffled by the coat she didn't hear anything so she presumed him to be dead"

_That was the girl on the phone then_

"The paramedics are lucky they got there when they did they found a pulse and rushed him here as fast as they could"

Joey noticed how he was avoiding the second part of his question, the important one.

"Is he gonna be o-ok?" he cursed himself for stuttering.

"Joey you should sit down you looked exhausted" he tried to get the stubborn blond to move by putting his arms on his shoulders and slightly pushing him forward towards the chairs so that he could sit down and hopefully get some rest.

But of course he was hoping for too much because he could feel Joey tense and pull himself out of the older man's grip. Joey could feel his anger building up inside him but still he bit his tongue getting angry wouldn't do him any good right now he had to keep calm and civil if he wanted to find out anything else, but still he didn't want the doctor touching him as if he were trying to calm him down.

"Please will he make it?" he pleaded.

"Joey please now sit down, don't make me call security to escort you out of here"

"WILL HE MAKE IT" he growled up in the doctor's face making him take half a step back. All eyes in the waiting room were on the two of them including the receptionist.

"I don't know" he said looking down to the floor and shook his head sadly. "And that's the gods honest truth I don't know. Had he not of been wearing his helmet he would have died on impact. Don't ask me how he's still alive because I really don't know we managed to stop the internal bleeding but the chances of him living through it are slim. If I were you I wouldn't hold out much hope" he knew he was being blunt and wished he'd said it in a nicer way.

"Joey I know he has other friends then you so why not give them a call?" he knew this because of when Tristan was with Joey, there'd always been someone there to wait with him by Joey's bed.

Joey didn't say anything. But the second those words left Dr Redmond's mouth he started to feel dizzy. He got so lightheaded he thought he'd collapse right then and there and if it were even possible he paled even more.

"Sorry Joey I shouldn't have been so blunt but I was just telling it to you straight, go on call your friends and tell them to come down. He's being moved to the intensive care unit as we speak so make the call quick and get down there as fast as you can" somewhere in-between his little speech he'd put his hand on the young blonds shoulders but Joey didn't shrink away this time maybe it was because he knew there was some truth to the doctors words or maybe it was from shock he didn't know.

But he was wrong, so so wrong the reason Joey didn't shrink away was because he was thinking back to the possible last words Tristan had said to anybody.

_Why couldn't you have just stopped? _

Those six words hurt more than any punch, pinch, kick or slap ever could. Those were possible the last words he'd ever hear him say, and how did this happen? No the better question was why did it happen? Why him? Why Tristan? They didn't do anything to deserve any of this or maybe they were just one of the unlucky ones or maybe this was just someone's cruel excuse for a joke.

He nodded numbly and went to walk out the front of the hospital, he knew he wasn't supposed to be after being told all of this, but he was forever grateful for it.

Now the only question was

"How the hell do I tell everyone Tristan's dying in hospital?"

Yami woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the table beside his bed. How that was enough to wake him up was beyond him but anyway he propped himself up from his stomach and rubbed his eyes before reaching over to answer the phone without seeing who it was, but was shocked to hear Joey's voice blaring out of the speaker. It was quite obvious he was upset.

"Y-Yami" hearing the sniffle coming from the blond boy he shot up from the bed fully awake now.

"_Joey what's wrong"_ he was surprised to see Joey was even calling him, HIM off all people.

"Y-Yami just g-get down to t-the h-hospital p-p-please" he felt his heart clench and his stomach twist when he heard that. The same thing happened when it was Joey in hospital only it was Tristan calling aroun- but wait

"_Joey what happened is-" _but was cut off

"Tristan h-he please j-just g-get the others a-and get down here as f-fast as you c-can" but he wasn't given the chance to say something back before he was hung up on and was left wide eyed gawping on his bed, hed left Yugi's half of the room alone not wanting to leave anything unchanged well as much as he could considering Solomon had destroyed the place weeks ago hed made it up the best he could from memory only.

He stayed there silent for a few minutes out of shock but quickly snapped out of it, jumped out of the bed and ran over to his wardrobe and pulled out the first pair of pants he layed his hands on.

"Gotta call Bakura, maybe he could bring Duke so I could get there faster but no ya oohh and Tea as much of an ass as she's been she was still his friend so I guess I'll need to t-"

**YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! Call Bakura and Duke not Tea no wait actually go to their house and tell them in person but don't rush now patience is a virtue after all**

"Calling over the phone is wrong this is too personal to be said over the phone I'll go and tell them in person" he mumbled to himself. Why he wasn't crying was a question even he didn't know the answer to.

He rushed out the door only yelling up to his grandfather not saying the details just that he needed to go to the hospital but was out the door before he could hear the old man's response. Everything around him was changing and life was slowly starting to move on….without Yugi. But Yami didn't know wither or not that was a good thing.

He fast walked down the practically empty foot path knowing full well he should be running but just couldn't find the energy or the want to. He'd go to Dukes first since he was the closest to him about a five minute walk even shorter if he kept up the pace he was going at.

Everything around him was still and lifeless almost like some unknown sign that something was going to happen. There was no wind, no birds chirping and no leaves crunching under his foot. It was odd just like the earth had come to a sudden standstill and was waiting for something big to happen before it carried on with its normal routine. He was waiting too he didn't know for what though but he had a feeling in his gut last thing at night and first thing in the morning that someone was waiting for him to do something.

"Tristan. Why now of all times to go and get yourself hurt like this. I'd better speed up, it could be serious" with that being said he sped up from a fast walk to a spring but didn't get too far before something shouted in his ear.

**NOO! SLOW DOWN THIS INSTANT! I said walk!**

Yami snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. There was that weird voice in his head again every time it had talked to him he'd forget a small part of what happened that day. One minute he'd be in is room the next he'd be somewhere else. He didn't know what the hell was happening but hed always felt compelled to do what it said without question, turning him into a mindless zombie.

_No!_

Yami shouted in his mind. It wasn't working. Not this time. He didn't know how he did it but the voice was soon gone and he let out a small smile that quickly vanished. While running he went to pull hi phone out of his pocket but some unknown force was pushing against his hand making it impossible to grab it.

**I said no!**

There it was again that voice. His fear was now slowly welling up inside him but he pushed against the unknown force to try and get hold of it all the while thinking about Tristan. He hadn't been able to see Yugi before he 'ran away' because he knew that wasn't the case he and everyone knew it except for the police. It was too out of character for him but he'd be dammed now if he was going to miss his chance with Tristan. If his friend died he didn't know what hed do with himself, even though he still didn't know what was wrong with him but whatever it was had to have been pretty serious to have gotten Joey actually inside the doors of the hospital.

_You can't m-make me do a-anything!_

He stopped for a moment dead in the middle of the foot path and looked down to his hand.

Why wasn't it able to grab the phone? It was almost like someone was pushing his hand back but at the same time it felt like it was being pulled from the back at the same time. Then reality of the situation started to settle in and the tears that had disappeared started to make an appearance.

Dark Yami let out an ear piercing screech. This shouldn't have been happening! Yami wasn't supposed to be able to fight back like that, not with Yugi around anyway. This was bad this was very bad!

Yami let the small tear trickle down his face as eh strain on his arm because too much but still he didn't give up, whatever unknown force was stopping him from reaching his phone wasn't going to get the better of him here, not now not ever again because he was pretty sure it was the same person or people doing it.

_I don't know who you are but I'm going to-_

**Going to what exactly? We've had this conversation before you're useless and can't do anything to stop me if I want to do something I'll do it now your being very disrespectful, considering all I've done for you so im going to take over for a little bit nighty night!**

Then was followed on by an evil cackle much like the ones you'd hear on the t.v. suddenly Yami got the same feeling of nausea and dizziness rush through him making it hard to stand before a familiar white room appeared in front of himand he was pushed in without mercy by nothing. Hed felt something land on his back in the shape of a hand but when he tried to turn around to face whoever had caused all those trouble since there wasn't a shadow of a doubt hed been responsible for all this he was pushed forwards making him land on his head before passing out. Everything becoming too much.

Dark Yami stretched his two hands out in front of him like he'd done before it felt so weird to be able to see touch and feel everything again like the cold winter mornings. People seemed to take advantage of just how well they all had it while hed been left alone to fester and rot in some the most unknown wasteland for just being who he was ment to be.

Putting his hands in his pocket he started whistling and strolled up the front door of Duke's house casually but then remembered that he was ment to be 'upset' and managed to squeeze out a few tears to make them look like he'd been crying.

Duke clumsily walked down the stairs he wasn't ment to wake up for another ten minutes and felt very cheated out his last few minutes of sleep. Hed left Ryou alone though there was no point in making them both suffer when it was probably just some of the neighbourhood children looking for their ball in his back yard again, this wouldn't be the first time they'd woken him up for something as simple as that. He'd told them more than once that they could go around the side gate to get it. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and opened the door to see Yami with his back to the door.

When he turned around he saw his tear streaked face and the odd faint hig that he wouldn't have heard id the normally busy road was just that busy.

Snapping out of his half dead state he went forward to put a hand on Yami's shoulder his face scrunched up with worry. Hed never seen the old Egyptian pharaoh cry before and it didn't suit him.

It took everything in Dark Yami not to recoil away but did stiffen slightly.

"Yami what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Joey just called h-he said T-Tristan was in hospital, oh g-god I don't k-know what h-ha-ha –happened"

Duke felt time stop at the very moment. Not needing or wanting to be told anything else he ran up the stairs yelling at Ryou to wake up that they had to leave right now. Of course Yami followed up as closely behind him as he could. Now that he was here he could see how everything was going. He hadn't noticed any major changes in Duke but that was only on the outside, he didn't want to mess with him physically no he wanted the little cogs in his head spinning, for him to doubt himself and judging by the way he had Ryou over that night gave him a very vague idea how things were going on the Ryou.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura!" Duke muttered while running around the room, the small white haired teen pull the blankets up further over his head trying to get back to sleep but it was hard with Dukes constant muttering of his name.

"BAKURA" Yami went over and screamed in Bakura's face pulling the blankets down from his face but moved away just in time so that he didn't get head butted in the nose when Ryou sat up in the make shift bed screaming.

"Ahh what?!" he looked around and saw Duke routing through his presses and pulling on a pair of pants not caring that there were two other people in the room with him.

"Tristan… Joey hospital just get up and get dressed!" Duke barley managed to get out.

Not needing to be told twice he went over to his bag and started putting on his school uniform since that's what he'd been wearing when he went Duke's yesterday evening and didn't have anything else to put on. They both finished up at the same time to look over and see Yami leaning up against the wall with one foot up on it.

"When did you get the call" Ryou asked and grabbed hold of his arm ignoring the dirty look that got thrown his way by Yami when he pulled his arm out of the boys grip. Then all three of them started to make their way downstairs to Dukes car out in the garage without needing to be told.

"I don't know maybe half an hour ago?" he said casually but making it sound more like a question while he walked up to the back of the car to hop in the back seat letting Ryou and duke get up front since they both looked just about ready to burst into tears and to be honest he didn't want to have to comfort them and pretend that he cared so the back was the best place for him that way he wouldn't have to look at them, he was surprised the casual way he was leaning up against the wall earlier didn't make them doubt him like he would have liked.

_Ah well you can't always have it your way_

"A half an hour ago! Why the hell didn't you just call us or something to tell us to get down there to him?" Duke asked pulling out of the garage to go to the hospital. Normally he walked everywhere like the rest of his friends since everything he wanted or needed was right here in the city bar the very odd time when he'd want to go somewhere outside of Domino he had to use his car.

_Hmm there so emotional it's pathetic really_

"It seemed too impersonal to say over the phone" Yami stated sitting in the middle of the car with his legs crossed over each other and arms folded across his chest.

"Why! So it took you a half an hour to walk from the shop to my house five minutes away did it" he asked sending a small questioning glare at Yami through the front mirror hoping the other boy would notice but never did since he was staring out the window.

"I had things to do. Consider yourself lucky that I even said anything it would have been just as easy for me to go to the hospital on my own without saying anything so just shut it!"

"Things to do. What the hell could you have had to do that was more important than calling we could have all been down there by now!"

Shooting a wicked glare to the driver Yami looked out from the window and growled

"That's none of your business now shut it and drive"

Not believe the way Yami had just spoken to him he took his eyes off the road and looked behind him and started a small glaring match which Ryou interrupted.

"Look stop it the t-two of you something bads happened and all the two of you can do is squabble with each other so just stop it!" Ryou barked out looked from one to the other. But after saying that another little query popped into Duke's head. Deciding to get some things off his chest e kept on talking.

"And another thing you and Joey can't stand the sight of each other anymore let alone talk civil for more than a few seconds at a time. Why the hell would he call your first out of us all" Duke growled at him speeding up in the car wanting nothing more than to go back to three weeks ago when things were normal. There wasn't any of this crap about Yami and Joey and Yugi'd be still there with him because he just didn't believe that he'd be coming back now, but that feeling that he had that this was all part of something bigger stayed eating away at him a little more each day.

_How am I going to explain this, I don't even know. Maybe somewhere deep down Joey does trust Yami. DAM IT! _

"How am I ment to know what's going on through that idiots head, he called me and then twenty seconds later he hung up simple as" he hoped Dukes little interrogation would end soon even though he didn't want to admit it, it was putting him on edge.

Duke didn't notice that though but instead looked over to Ryou who had slinked down in his chair to try and block out the fight.

"You're with me Bakura right he'd been acting fishy lately and I don't like it! So what the fuck is going on Yami or so help me!" Yami smirked deciding now would be a good time to go and let the real Yami out now.

Yami blinked himself back into reality to an uneasy silence in the small car. He didn't even remember getting into the car.

"Duke just stop it please! This isn't helping anyone" Ryou yelled over to Duke hoping that maybe just maybe he'd stop it since they'd be pulling into the hospital car park in a minute. But of course just like everyone else he'd been wishing for too much.

"Well Yami you gonna answer" his voice was too calm too even and Yami didn't like it and then the sound of Duke gently drumming his fingers against the steering wheel just added to his uneasiness.

"Answer what? "He really didn't know what the hell had just happened.

"You're a piece of work Yami you know that. You've been acting different. Spacing out acting weird and then… come back acting… as if you don't know what the hell just happened" his voice got lower as he slowly started to piece together everything then his eyes widened it was only then he noticed the radio had been turned on when fall out boy centuries started playing out through the speakers.

_What if it wasn't Yami? Maybe it was something else. Maybe…_

"Yami do you…." But was interrupted by Ryou who practically leaped up from his seat and would have if it hadn't been for the seat belt and started pointing out the front window to the hospital gates. Forgetting about his sudden realisation and only focussing on getting to the hospital he sped up and pulled into a random space as close to the door as he could get.

Ryou opened the door to get out before the car had even stopped the same with Yami who was scooting over in the door behind the driver's seat to get out and did the second it stopped. Pressing the button on his key locking the door behind them and ran along with Yami and Ryou as fast as any of them could to get in the door.

Duke ignored the feeling of everyone's eyes on him and Ryou well he was just oblivious to the two pairs of eyes on him and him alone.

Suddenly stopping when he was just a few steps into the front doors Ryou held out two of his hands to stop the other two boys. They all watched mouth opened and wide eyed as two officer in dark blue uniforms dragged a handcuffed Joey out from a room that they could only guess was Tristan thrashing and screaming out bloody murder.

But all the three boys could gawp at was the fact he was in a hospital without crying or trying to get out the fact hed set foot in here alone was a miracle.

"LET ME GO" everyone in the reception area were looking on at him now he didn't even try to hold in the tears as they streamed down his face. Yami without thinking ran out to the officers and tried to pull Joey out of their grasp.

"LET ME GO YOU ALLHOLES! HE STARTED IT I SWEAR TO GOS PLEASE TTRRIISSTTAANN LET ME GO" then grunted taking a deep breath since his throat was starting to hurt now "TRISTAN WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE" then he felt somebody's had on his arm and he looked down to see it was Yami who had tears trickling his in his yes.

"Joey what happened, hey wait let him go!" he growled at the woman officer and tried yet again to pull Joey towards him. Doctors, nurses and security guards were all surrounding them now.

"Young man let go this instant"

"No what did he do please just let him go" them someone he knew all too well stepped into the circle.

"I came to come and see how my good friend Tristan was and was assaulted by him" Ushio said one hand holding onto one side of his face while the other pointed a bony finger at Joey who was still screaming for Tristan. The two people holding him knew they had to get him out of here as fast as possible he was disturbing the whole hospital it wasn't fair and the fact that the little pointy haired brat not letting go was just making their job all the harder.

Joey attacked Ushio! Why here, here off all places! But Yami didn't care if it weren't for Joey none of them would have known something happened to their friends since his parents more than likely wouldn't have called to tell them. Speaking of his parents where were they?

"This is your last warning get out of our way or else we'll bring you down with us" the girl said. What the hell was he ment to do? Then he felt Duke's hand on his shoulder to pull him back. Duke and Ryou had stayed completely silent through the whole scuffle.

Joey looked on to Yami with pleading eyes as if asking him not to let them bring him away it was only then he noticed how afraid Joey really was. He was shaking like a leaf and looked like his knees wouldn't be able to hold him up if he stayed like that any longer.

"Yami get back. Well go sort this out In a minute but is there any point in getting into trouble like this with your grandpa the way he is?" knowing Ryou was right even though all three of them were crying their hearts out at the scene he took a begrudging step back with the hand on his shoulder. Then the circle surrounding all of them broke and Joey who was screaming for Tristan still.

"LET ME GO HE NEEDS ME TRISTAN PLEASE PLEASE, YAMI, BAKURA RYOU HELP ME PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HELP ME PLEASE! But his pleas fell on deaf ears there was nothing any of them could do, except cry at the scene before them as joey was half carried and half dragged out the automatic door ad out of sight, but for a moment all forgetting the real reason they were all here. Except Ushio he was smiling away to himself at what he had just done.

But amidst the scuffle and he screaming and fighting everyone failed to notice the heart monitor in one Tristan Taylor's room go dead with a beep.

**Wow that was a bitch to write! And the fact that mu cousin deleted over 2,000 words of it today (that I was only after writing out!) so sorry about that:'( it sucks! Sorry about any mistakes in it I want to put this up tonight il fix any I see tomorrow though.**

**Anyway thanks to YuGiOhRox and Chaos Twin Of Destruction for reviewing. **

**Where's everybody gone? I really don't mind what kind of review it is as long as it's not a flame even if you haven't reviewed it before. So review please! :D**

**Sorry about the wait and well what the chapter was about there's not oo much left about 5 or 6 chapters left I'd guess :D im a bitch I killed Tristan hehe so anyone wanna tell me what they thought about that part?**

**Haha anyway review please! :D**

**Till next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm back! I know I'm sorry about the wait! I was watching Diabolik lovers and I love it! Seriously watch it it's so good! and I had plans to go to the plough match but well that didn't happen then my sister went instead but anyway enough with my excuses :p anyway thanks to:**

**YuGiOhRox: ya I know I'm not too sure if that's how hospitals really work though, I know I killed him but I had to it was either that way or have Ushio do it like I was planning since the start but I like this idea better :p I hope you like it and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Chaos Twin Of Destruction: haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BurningRose416: thanks for reviewing! And the happy birthday haha :D**

**YamiKage (guest): you want Yugi to kill him haha who knows…. Except me haha you'll find out soon enough though and thanks for reviewing! :p**

**ChibiCelesti: I know I killed Tristan but the way he dies is waaay nicer then I was gonna have it a a bit more dramatic :P I wanted to have him die part of the gang out doing a job or have ushio do it but that'd be a bit predictable so I changed it :p believe me things are just gonna get worse for everyone now that were nearing the end *looks over at Joey* :D PSVita awww I don't have one! But the game looks really good though! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**And to everyone who favoured or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own it :p**

**Summary: ****Yugi was kidnapped by the evil part of his Yami. Chained to a wall in the shadow realm where the dark Yami lives and with no way out he has to find a way to get through to Yami before he did something unforgivable**

Tea groaned and sat up against the headboard of her bed. Over two weeks since she had a civil conversation with any of her former friends. Ya sure Miho and Derek and the rest of them were alright but they weren't real friends. She knew that if she gave them something to talk about that would be the end of their so called 'friendship'.

It was times like this when she was on her own in the house she thought about what the guys were doing. Normally she'd ask them over or go over to their houses, but that wasn't really an option now.

Letting out a frustrated growl she started hitting her head off the back of the headboard.

"I'm an idiot. I'm not like Miho or the others I couldn't care less about who's going out with who or what the latest trend is. Sure it was nice at the beginning but now" she flopped down on her stomach and screamed into the bed sheets. "Why did things get so complicated?"

It would have been easy to just blame Yugi for all of this but she knew that wasn't true or fair, or she could take the blame for messing everything up herself. She was torn on what to do. She knew that it would take a hell of a lot of sucking up to get Joey to even look at her again, Ryou was just about as forgiving as they came but even he had his limits, thankfully she hadn't actually don't anything to Duke but she doubted he'd welcome her back with open arms if she did try and make up with them, Tristan though he was going to be a hard nut to crack. She doubted she'd ever forget the disappointed, hurt and angry look he'd managed to mesh together when she only tried to help him stop Yami and Joey fighting and Yami. No he was a completely different kettle of fish.

She'd done them a favour and then got the blame for a teacher picking the complete wrong moment to come and catch all four of them. Anger welling up in her she shot up from her stomach.

Why should she bother anymore? She'd done nothing seriously wrong only say what was on her mind and if they didn't like that then maybe she was better off without any of them. Ya that was it they were the problem not her, they were the ones that were over-reacting.

_Then why did you do that to Joey at his house?_

Why did she do that? Another thing that had her stumped. She didn't know she could be so nasty even though especially to Joey who'd been nothing but nice to her and look out for her, it just felt the right thing to do at the time. But did she regret it now.

_Do you regret it?_

The simple answer was no she didn't. for some odd reason she didn't regret setting Joey up like that. But all the same she didn't want to get him locked up for 'assaulting' her so she kept the big purple bruise on her face to herself or well the real reason about how she got it.

Wow she was one big hypocrite!

She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was still early only coming up to nine o'clock. Why she had woken up so early when she had called the school letting them know she wasn't going to be in the next day so early was just beyond her. But when she did wake up it was from a fright a sudden jolt making her heart thump in her chest at an ungodly rate.

Without getting off of the bed she lifted the heavy blankets up and climbed in under snuggling up to the big crocodile teddy and fell asleep confusing even herself about just what each of the guys were doing.

Tristan was dead. He died when they were all just outside of the door, he was all alone. Another weave of guilt washed over the three boys standing in the room. Yami was on the chair by the actual bed while Ryou had to take a step out of the room to calm his nerves and try to process everything that had happened in the last half an hour. While Duke was trying to hold back the tears while staring out the closed window not wanting anyone to see him even though that would have been perfectly normal.

Tristan's parents still hadn't bothered coming down it had been over an hour now since they'd been called and for some odd reason Yami was sort of happy to know that Tristan wouldn't have to see them again. In some way or the other they all had problems with their parents, Dukes were workaholics, Yugi's were dead, Joey was emancipated and didn't have any contact with his mother only Serenity and even that was limited, Ryou's mother was dead and his father was always working but when he was home he was ignored. Really the only person who still had their two parents was Tea, speaking of Tea.

"S-somebody should c-call T-T-Tea and tell h-her w-wh-what happened" Bakura's soft voice came through the white painted door his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks red and blotchy in places.

The other two sighed mainly because they knew he was right.

"S-someone should g-go t-to Joey too" Bakura stated "He's I-in a worse s-state then u-us" every time he said an s though he whistled maybe it was because he was crying or maybe he always did it, Yami mentally slapped himself across the face why was he thinking about this now of all time?

"You're r-right. We s-still need t-to find o-out what happened" Duke mumbled almost inaudibly and the turned around deciding not too care if he was brining attention on himself, but the windows to this room were still opened and everyone in the waiting room was gawking in at them and he didn't like it. He sped walked over and forcefully closed the white drapes earning weary looks from the other two.

"What? They w-were looking I-in" that was why he closed the door but what he didn't say was just how much it was bothering him.

"O-ok Duke" Still couldn't get over it. Tristan was dead. Joey was in the police station for 'assault' but who knew if that was true or not and if it was then Ushio probably provoked him and Yami was crying and stuttering.

It just didn't look right, he was always the level headed one. Maybe it was just everything around him getting to him. He'd been the root of the problem according to Joey and after Duke's little revelation in the car he knew now that Joey had every right to think that. But he wasn't going to bring it up now it wasn't the time or the place.

They all sat in silence for a while no one wanted to talk but one of them had to leave to go to Joey.

"So who's g-going t-to go to J-Joey?" Ryou asked timidly. There was still that feeling he had that something was watching him, but decided not to act on it or tell anyone.

Duke and Yami all looked at Ryou none of them really wanted to go they'd much rather of stayed here with Tristan's body.

"I'll go" Yami said standing up readying himself to walk down to the station since everything in Domino was all so close to each other all the 991 services were only a few minutes from each other.

Ryou and Duke looked at each other shocked and then to Yami who had his arms crossed over his chest. Both of them thinking the same thing.

_Crap!_

"What?" he asked shocked it was just so hard to keep his voice even.

"Are y-you sure that's a g-good idea?" Ryou asked. Yami knew what he ment though he was wondering would him going down instead of Duke or him make things any worse for the blond.

"I w-want t-to make u-up" he said honestly.

"Go o-on than, t-try a-and make thing b-better" Duke said before taking Yami's chair beside the bed and cried into his hands.

He looked over to Ryou who gave him an attempted smile but really it only made his face look that much sadder and broken so Yami just turned to walk out and gently closed the door behind him. But little did he know that just across the small city one boys worst nightmares were coming true.

Joey paced the small holding cell he was put in a little with an hour ago. He didn't do anything! He was fuming and distraught a very dangerous combination.

_Ushio that prick!_

_Just after Joey hung up the phone he hesitated going back in. Did he really want to go and see Tristan all hooked up with wires and in bandages? Of course he didn't but he had to. Plucking up the courage he closed his eyes and walked back in and up to the reception to ask where Tristan's room was. _

_Thankfully it was close enough to the door if being here around all the doctors and nurses made him too nervous that he had to leave for a while to get some air._

_Now he was expecting to see his friend all bandaged up and covered in wires. What he wasn't expecting was Ushio towering over the unconscious body glaring down at him._

"_You're a fool you know that Taylor? An absolute fool. You could have been a big shot, a somebody and now look at you. Lying here on a hospital bed, no wait your death bed" that was all Joey could bear to listen to before he stepped into the room._

"_What the hell are you doing here" Joey growled out through clenched teeth. Ushio turned around to smirk at Joey. But Joey noticed how banged his face was and inwardly smiled to himself about the night before at least some good came from it, his face was still cut and scraped especially his nose._

_Taking a defensive stance Ushio stood up as tall as possible and said in a very even but innocent voice "I came to see how banged up he was. Considering I offered him to be in my gang and he couldn't even survive a small crash?" he scoffed and then he turned to face Joey the only sound in the room was Tristan's laboured breathing and the steady beeping of the heart monitor _

"_It's pathetic" he spat. But just as he was about to turn around Joey's round bony fist connected with his nose making it spew blood. _

_Now Ushio being the clever little boy he is decided not to punch back because he'd get caught instead he let himself fall from the impact of Joey's punch with a loud yelp and fell to the ground up against Tristan's metal bed making it screech and scratch against the tiled floor. But of course the sounds coming from the scratching of them bed and the pained groans from Ushio made him sound worse than he actually was._

_Immediately nurses and doctors came flooding in all of them thinking that there was something wrong with their patient. But were surprised to see it Joey towering over that Ushio boy who was holding onto his nose that was most defiantly broken this time around._

_Seconds later the security guards came running in and handcuffed Joey to keep him immobile until the police could come and handle the situation and not even five minutes later they came barging in shouting something at him and took him from the security guards and started hauling him out from the room but was made really hard to do since Joey started screaming at the top of his lungs for Tristan to wake up and help him for somebody anybody to help him._

_Slowly they made their way over to the door but couldn't get him through the door frame since he put his two feet up against it and tried pushing himself back but then the two security guards came over and roughly pushed them down while the officers started pushing him again only harder this time. _

A few minutes later Yami and the rest of the gang came in and the rest is history. So now here he was in a prison cell mourning over the loss of his best friend and closest family.

He didn't know how he was going to talk his way out of it this time around. No way was Ushio going to let him off with a second ass kicking especially not in a public area.

He still hadn't stopped. Crying but not for himself for Tristan.

_Why couldn't you have just stopped?_

_How could you be so selfish?!"_

_Oh yea you'd know all right wouldn't you?_

_Why couldn't you have just stopped?_

All the things Tristan had said to him just before he died. Even is last words had been angry and at him.

"O god Tristan this is all my fault" he let out. Because in a way it was all his fault, he had to go to his own apartment didn't he? He didn't even know why he wanted to he knew he shouldn't have but he ignored this little voice in the back of his head telling him this was all going to blow back up in his face and did it anyway.

Why wasn't anyone here for him? Surely he'd be out soon enough so that way he could go back to the hospital or the morgue or wherever they were going to be keeping his body.

Then he heard the jingle of keys and knew it was coming from the outside of his door and sat down on the bed patiently waiting for what he guessed was the officer who put him in here.

Then the door opened and in stepped two officers one dangling handcuffs behind her back as if trying to stop him from seeing them.

Joey was getting worried now but he didn't let it show, the cell he had been put in was small and cramped and could make anyone claustrophobic, there was a small window just over the rickety hand and squeaky bed that had a toilet right beside where his head was ment to go on the pillow, personally he thought it was just plain disgusting!

"Joseph Wheeler" the female officer stated. Joey just looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please when can I leave? My friend just d-died please" he begged

"Joseph Wheeler you are being charged with the assault of Ushio Trudge. You have the right to remain silent but anything you do or don't say can and will be used against you"

_Wait what?!_

This made Joey shoot up off the bed.

"What! He started it, how the hell do I have a trial now! I'm only in here an hour!" he couldn't believe this it was all too much someone was playing a trick on him, ya that was it none of this was real it was just some cruel trick.

"Joseph up against the wall with your hands behind your back" he just outright laughed at that. No way in hell was he going to do what they told him.

"Joseph you'll only been given one warning now hands behind your back up against the wall" the female officer said now leaving any room for argument or well she hoped anyway. Slowly the two of them started to walk towards Joey who had stood up beside the bed but didn't try to move away from them.

_Just wait now any second someone's going to jump in through the door and say im on some new reality tv show._

Smiling Joey got up on his tippy toes and craned his neck towards the door hoping to see the camera or the presenter but saw nothing.

He was making the two officers in the room uneasy now. He was just about the only person who'd EVER smiled after being put in here. Thinking he was an oddball and just wanting to get him out of here as fast as he could they both started walking over to him but scared Joey making him jump up onto the bed

"Joseph stop it right now!" he heard the boy say

"Oohh no you don't cuz any minute now the cat I'll be out of the bag and it'll be the end of this nasty joke sooo" looking out over their heads to see the door and smiled even more "You can come on out now!" he said and chuckled nervously. Why was this taking so long? They were cutting it very fine.

The two officers looked at each other and then to the delusional blond standing on the bed and with a quick nod to each other the boy officer lunged forward and grabbed hold of his left ankle not knowing the pain that it would cause to the blond until he screamed out in pain and fell down onto the springy bed crying even harder than he had been before and clutched onto his throbbing ankle but winced away again when it just made it worse.

The two guards took advantage of this and held him down with his hands behind his back while the girl officer came up and cuffed his hands together.

"My leg, O God just leave it be please" for the third time the two of them exchanged worried looks before the boy decided to be brave and carefully lifted the leg of his pants to see just what was making him cry. But when he did he saw a snow white bandage wrapped tightly around his ankle taking in a deep breath he slowly undid the bandage and looked down at what layed underneath with an impassive look, nothing was there so he poked it earning another scream from the blond.

Joey tried to life his head to try and see the damage but could only see the faintest outline of some redy greeny colour around where he guessed the cut was and most defiantly infected. For anyone outside the door probably thought that they were torturing the poor boy.

"There's nothing there, now get him up were already late" he said to the woman who agreed and helped haul Joey up to his feet.

_Why can't anyone see it!_

"No look you gotta believe me look at my leg just look at it please!" these two were his last hope and he knew it if they didn't believe him then he was a goner there was gonna be no way in hell anyone else would.

"We've already inspected your leg and there's nothing there now please come along" that was it he was done for but one small question still plagued his mind.

"Why am I getting a trial now?" he inquired as he was half walked half dragged out from his cell but got no reply and decided to just play it out.

It took only a few minutes to walk down to where his 'trial' was ment to be. He was led into a small room with dark blue carpets that were soft he knew that because he could feel it through his thin socks and brought over to a dark wood table with a chair. He remembered now this was the same courtroom he'd been brought into when he had to testify against his father only without the people in the jury stand and the onlookers sitting behind him. only now it looked so so small.

He recognised the judge aswell it was the same one again, he was an old man with big broad shoulders but a full head of grey and silver hair that looked like he'd combed it but decided to have a mind of its own and stick up wherever it wanted.

On either side of the door he'd just been brought through stood two armed guards probably to stop him just walking out and another two by the judge's stand. It was a bit over the top though for Joey. Why did they need to be there? It wasn't like he was going to try anything. Or maybe they just though he would because of his alleged 'assault' on Ushio.

Not liking the whole set up it took him a moment to register that he was ment to sit down and another for him to actually do it. Then when he was sitting he silently cursed at the judge for making him go through this and openly glared at him but the judge was obviously used to it and looked on impassively. He looked up to the judge and saw the girl guard on her tip toe so she could reach up and whisper something in his ear only for him to look down at her seriously and then to Joey who hadn't noticed his stares before he nodded to the girl and she went down to where Joey had been put sitting.

"Court is in session Judge Ryan you may begin" somebody sitting down by a type writer said.

The dubbed Judge Ryan looked down at Joey in concern and leaned forward so that his arms were crossed over in front of him on the banister.

"Hello again Joey. I'm pretty sure you remember me" now that took Joey by surprise. He'd though surely to god that the middle aged man would have forgotten about him since he'd be dealing with cases like his day in and day out for the past twenty years and the fact that he did remember him made him feel unsteady. All the judge got for a reply though was a small nod from him. Grunting Judge Ryan sat back in his plush chair and cupped his hands over his swollen stomach.

"Good, anyway I've heard you've been in trouble again only a few minutes ago, now care to tell me what happened?" he asked very slowly as if he were speaking to a toddler that couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"I didn't do anything please I need to get to t-the hospital. M-my friend j-just d-died" Ryan felt for the boy he really did he'd put up with two much over the past few years and now this and what was going on around him would surely break him, any lesser person would have long ago.

"I'm very sorry Joey but you can't" he said solemnly furrowing his caterpillar eyebrows just that bit more.

"What why not!" he growled standing up "Why the hell am I even here! That idiot started it!" it took only a seconds for the two guards standing by him to come over and force him back down to the chair but stood just that bit closer in case he'd try anything else.

"Now Joey stop it and stay seated" now he knew something was defiantly not right. Nobody else was in here. Where was Ushio? If it were a trial then shouldn't he have been there to witness it? Where were the lawyers? No something was seriously wrong. Deciding to forget about why he couldn't leave he tried a different approach.

"Ya right sorry" even though Tristan had just died he had somehow managed to forget and his crying had subsided to just a few sniffles when his nose would start to run.

"What the hell's going on this ain't no trial, where the hell is everybody?" he snapped.

_Ok so maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it _

"There's no fooling you Joey is there?" he chuckled softly to himself even though there was nothing funny about the situation. At. All. But he soon lost his sense of humour and leaned forward again with his arms resting on the banister and looked at Joey with his piercing green eyes.

"I've had people keeping an eye on you Joey, for the past year and a half or well more or less since your father's trial. I was worried about you. Most of the teachers in your school had been instructed to keep a very close eye on you and record any kind of serious mood swings or behavioural issues and report them back to me" slowly Joey started to piece all the pieces of this puzzle together and he didn't like the outcome. No not one bit.

Judge Ryan cleared out his throat and continued "Like I said I've been keeping an eye on you Joey, but more importantly your mental state" then he leaned back into his chair picking up a few sheets of neatly stacked paper and pulled down his glasses from the top of his head that had been hidden in his hair and started reading from the paper.

"It seems you've been lashing out at your classmates and 'former' friends?" he said it more like a statement then a question though and noticed Joey had started shaking.

"And one Yugi Motou disappearing a few weeks back, the obvious death of your friend and roommate just moments ago. Speaking of which I had asked to keep an eye on you aswell when I found out about your living arrangement's I asked him to keep a diary a journal if you will about you and anything out of the ordinary and for him to send me a report every now and again when something happened. It was only yesterday I got this one" then Judge Ryan pulled out a small diary that Joey had only caught glimpses of before, but that wasn't what was playing on his mind.

Tristan was in on it! Everyone around him was! They were all questioning his behaviour he had perfectly good reasons for doing the things he'd done, Yugi left, Solomon broke down, Tea turned bitchy and left them, he'd been beaten to a pulp on two different occasions by the same person, one of his closest friends was acting out (Yami), Duke and Bakura had become more fidgety, Tristan had been asked to join a gang and he had been suspended from school even if it was on purpose but what really got to him was that Tristan had done nothing but keep his eye out for him right up until he died and even then it was his fault he died he shouldn't have gone down there especially at night like he did. Of course he had a reason to act like he had! And he was about to voice all those reasons before the judge started on again.

"It states here that you've been imagining cuts on your body, but when people get a look at said limb there's nothing there funny enough this is exactly what your school nurse said when she sent me her report, so I have no reason to doubt what he has written down here in this journal" he stated casing the book in one hand

_Everyone was in on it_

He just couldn't believe what was happening but the worst thing about it was that Tristan had gone behind his back like that and now he was as dead as a rock.

"And says that you imagined your missing friend in his bathroom when you were staying at his house, and since I have no reason to doubt what he has here im taking this into account too" he sighed and pulled his glasses back up into his hair just to be eaten up and hidden again.

"I didn't imagine anything! I saw him there! I know I did you gotta believe me" he yelled out at the judge who didn't reply and continued.

"Not only all of that but a few moments ago one of the guards who escorted you here said you lashed out, imagined that you were on a t.v show and screamed when they touched your ankle" Joey straightened up in his chair instantly stiffening hed heard enough of this, what did that stupid judge know anyway? And what right did he have spying on him like he had that couldn't have been legal could it? But having enough of it he decided to defend himself.

He sighed and brought his hand up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Joey" Joey hadn't a clue what he ment by that but readied himself slowly to run if he needed too.

"Joseph Wheeler. You are a danger to yourself and to those around you. So as of today I'm having you placed in Domino Psychiatric Unit as soon as you leave this court room" everyone in the room watched for Joey's reaction as he moved his hand down to his right leg where he still had a scar and all could see the exact moment he spaced out

_Flashback!_

_Joey was on his way back from the Motou's game shop after spending the day there after school so he Yami and Yugi could study for the test the next day in maths. He didn't understand half of the crap the teacher was on about but when brainbox Yugi offered to help he jumped at the chance for the little bit of extra help but about half way into it Yami came in with chocolate, popcorn and a sharing bag of crisps for each of them as a little break and well let's just say they never picked the books back up after it. He'd worked off his sugar rush there but now he was wrecked. He could think of nothing better than climbing in under his thin blanket on his lumpy mattress and snuggling down to go to sleep on his hard pillow. He'd learnt long ago to appreciate the little things in life._

_He climbed up the steep steps of the stairs carrying his heavy bag with on strap on his back, even though the elevator hadn't worked since he was nine he seriously doubted that'd he'd ever get used to the sting it left the back of his legs every single time he walked up the sticky carpeted stair case that led up to the apartment he and his drunkard father lived. _

_He routed through his pockets and pulled out the key to the front door and opened it very slowly so that the wood wouldn't creek and wake up his father if he was home. He doubted it since it was getting pretty late and he'd probably be out drinking in a pub by now but still he wasn't taking any chances._

_He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the apartment was empty but the small of beer and all different types of alcohol hit him as if he was walking into a wall when he took two steps in the door and shut it behind him. _

_All around him were empty and crushed beer cans and there small box tv was playing even though the screen had gone al fuzzy._

"_There's no point in cleaning up it'll just get as bad as it is now again in a few days so why bother" he said shrugging away the mess he could live with the smell he'd gotten used to it and didn't really notice it anymore but the second he tried airing out the place when he left all the windows open for a few minutes or hours he actually missed the smell since it was familiar something that was always around even if he didn't want it there. It was reassuring so after a while he just stopped._

_He went into his room the cleanest one in the whole house and even that wasn't saying much what with all the empty crisp bags and cards he never used left all over the place but still it was familiar so he didn't bother cleaning it up. Nobody would notice if he did anyway his father never came in here and he never had friends over except for Tristan once but that didn't go down to well so they made an unspoken agreement to just either go out of stay at his place and Joey was grateful for it. _

_He stripped down and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms but thought it was too hot for a top so he climbed into bed with one hand under the pillow and soon fell asleep._

_He stayed that way for hours until his father came staggering home. Joey was lying down in his bed sleeping all his qualms away in a peaceful sleep. Being a heavy sleeper he didn't feel his father's hand's working together handcuffing his hands behind his back._

_The feeling of the cold metal on his wrists was enough to bring Joey out of his slumber and he woke up to a fright, his father's sneary head glowering down at him._

"_Nighty night Joey" he felt his father's hand land on his shoulder and then something hitting him in the side of his head before everything went black._

_When he woke up he was tied to a kitchen chair with something wet running down his forehead, he didn't even have to look up to know that it was blood. His wrists were tied down to the sides of the chair and his legs to a leg of the chair each. Breathing and panting hard he tried looking around and noticed that he was in his kitchen and saw his father sitting in front of him the normal lingering small of pubs and bars was strong and made Joey want to throw up more than usual. He opened his mouth to say something but found he had a gag in his mouth stopping him from speaking, he tried to push it out pushing his tongue but it only ended up hurting him so he stopped and looks fearfully at his father who was sitting on a backwards facing chair._

"_Oh good morning J-Joey" he slurred grinning like a Cheshire cat and then started to dangle a long grey knife over the back of the kitchen chair just to see how Joey would react and laughed when he saw the boy struggle and squirm trying to get away even though he hadn't actually done anything else yet._

"_What's wrong Joey aren't you comfy?" his deep raspy voice growled. He didn't do anything that time instead just shivered at the cold air in the dark kitchen as it nipped at his chest._

_The drink must have been messing with his logic or well coming sense when he slapped himself in the head and argued with himself "He can't say anything back when he has that in his mouth, but if I take it out he'll scream to get away. No he won't" then looked up at Joey with a questioning Glare "Will you?" _

_Nervously Joey shook his head from side to side anything to get this thing out of his mouth. Mr Wheeler seemed happy with that answer and smirked walking over to Joey after placing the knife down on the chair and started laughing a real heartily laugh that you'd normally hear the Santa's at Christmas have. But there was nothing good about it. Then he started patting Joey on the head like he was some dog._

"_Good boy" he murmured pulling the gag out of his mouth but didn't throw it away instead held it up for him to see._

"_As you can see these are fairly dirty so I wouldn't be surprised if there was an after taste I your mouth" the grinned unfolding them and held up a pair of his dirty boxers._

_Just the mere sight of them made Joey feel bile rise up his throat before he leaned over to the side and vomited out everything he had eaten at the Motou's instantly regretting pigging out there. But if he didn't eat what was given to him at other people house's he wouldn't get to eat half as much as he should since he just didn't have the money, that was why he pigged out as much as possible whenever he could not because he was greedy but if he didn't he'd wither away._

"_Hahahahaha!" he laughed clapping his hands._

"_HHHEEELLLPPP! HELP" but was quickly silenced when his father reached back to get the knife and held it to his throat then whispered_

"_Are you sure you really want to do that Joey" he relaxed thought when his father brought the knife away. He didn't like where this was going no not one bit. _

"_What the hell is going on!" even though he was scared out of his skin it didn't stop him mouthing off which was a very stupid thing to do considering he couldn't defend himself._

_The laughing suddenly stopped and Joey was backhanded as hard as his father could. He could already feel a big bruise forming on his cheek, but he'd taken harder blows to the head before so he managed to hold back a whimper. But since he was biting hid tongue when he was hit he ended up biting down on his tongue hard making him taste the coppery blood filling up his mouth. Thinking it was disgusting he turned to the side and tried spitting it all out._

"_Ha you stupid child look what you did now!" his father growled and laughed at the same time, how he managed to do them both at the same time was another thing Joey would never know._

"_What the hell is going on? Why am I tied down to a chair?!" he repeated himself and started struggling even harder._

_His father ignored him though for a minute and walked over to his chair again and sat down._

"_Well you see son" he spat the word son out almost like it was like poison in his mouth "Something struck me today, something I should have noticed a long long time ago. . " he stated simply his Cheshire grin never leaving his smug head._

"_What was my f-"_

"_EVERYTHING!" his tone made Joey shrink back_

"_Every single little thing wrong in my life is all your fault. If I hadn't of had you first things would have been better. Serenity was always a good little girl" he said looking up to the grimy ceiling thoughtfully. "You're the reason your mother left me and took Serenity with her and left me here stuck with you, you're the reason I drink, everything is all your fault"_

_What the hell is wrong with him, he's blaming me for everything wrong with his fucked up life!_

_He didn't ask for his mother to leave him here alone with him, Joey didn't want anything to happen. But now he had to admit he and his father were more alike then he'd like to admit, really they both just wanted the same thing but dealt with their grief in different ways but this was just ridiculous! And was no way in hell gonna end well for him._

"_W-what are you gonna do?" Joey asked nervously._

"_I'm gonna make you pay for every little thing you fucked up and then" he chuckled softly and said in a sing song voice "I'm going to kill yyyooouuuu"_

_A bone rattling shiver raced up his spine as his whole body went numb from his father's little revelation._

_Mr Wheeler looked out behind Joey's head to the little square window and saw it was still dark outside._

"_Hmm I have stuff I want to do tomorrow so I guess we better start now then shouldn't we" he said darkly._

"_No no no no no" he tried yelling out but the words got caught in his throat as his father slowly ever so slowly started walking over to him with the knife in hand. Joey started breathing really hard_

"_Leave me alone leave me alone!" he tried kicking up his legs against the rope keeping them pushed right up against the chair's legs chaffing his ankles and the same went for his wrists they were slowly starting to bleed he could feel it because the ropes were moving around that little bit more each time and he could feel something wet on his arm. But the ropes on his arms had been tied very tight but were starting to come loose. _

_He looked straight on fearfully when his father stopped right in front of him, his thrashing and squirming to get away got worse and in one last futile attempt for help he screamed at the top of his lungs_

"_HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEA- AHHH" his please soon turned to cries as Mr Wheeler brought down the knife as hard as he could into his thigh in his right leg._

"_I knew you couldn't be trusted you little snake" he left the knife buried in his leg and went over to where he threw the 'gag' leaving Joey crying and shaking while he tried his living best to stay as still as possible so as not to move his right leg but it was hard. He was so scared._

_Oh god it hurt so much he was openly crying now. He could feel the blade of the knife scraping up against the bone, slicing through tendons and nerves. The temptation to scream out for help again was just too much._

_How hasn't anyone heard me? The walls are paper thin they should be able to hear everything. Why hasn't anyone come to help me?_

_A few seconds later his father came over and tried to put that thing back in his mouth but Joey refused to open his mouth clenching it shut tightly gritting his teeth together. He pulled on his wrists again feeling them getting just that bit looser not enough to get his hand out through but it was something. _

_When the older Wheeler realised his son wasn't going to open his mouth he tried a different tactic and never taking his eyes off his sons pained expression he grabbed the hilt of the knife and twisted it in a circle tearing everything in its way but also getting Joey's mouth open when he screamed out but muffled it with his gag again that was tied back behind his head again._

_The pain coming from his leg was just unbearable but to make matters worse even after it was in he still kept on twisting it in a small circle, slowly making it bigger but making sure to keep it in the same place by the bone. Until he just stopped to listen to Joey whine._

"_Haha this is fun!" he said sounding like a happy child who's just been given a new toy to play with._

_Joey tried to tell him to stop through the gag but it wasn't working and only made his father laugh harder._

_None of this was his fault, he didn't do anything to deserve this. It wasn't his fault that his mother left. But he didn't seem to care that he wasn't the only one that was forgotten his mother deliberately left him there she left them both._

_His father took a step back to look at what he had done. Joey had his head leaning to his right trying to wipe away the tears on his shoulder but only making the blood pumping out of his head rush down his face that bit faster. He could feel the salty sweat forming on his brow as it started to fall down his face some of it mixing with the blood others just stopping when it reached his hair. He could see the blood stain on his son's pyjama bottoms._

"_Oh stop your whining its getting annoying" his father grunted before moving away to go to the kitchen and got another knife after deciding to leave the one in his leg alone._

_He stood in front of Joey and twirled the knife around in his hand for a little bit before he met his son's frightened gaze._

"_You deserve everything you get" and slashed it across his left arm making it pump blood then moved onto his toes and made tiny little cuts in-between each of his little toes. But he left his fingers alone._

"_Don't think anyone's coming to help you son, you're all alone" _

"_Hmm I think there's enough of that for now I don't want you bleeding out just yet" he mumbled and pushed himself off his knees when another idea hit him. He went out to the kitchen and routed through the cupboards and pulled out a container of salt and opened the lid._

_Joey tried to look behind him to see what his father was doing, but couldn't see anything. He could hear him open and close the press and him moving things around in it. he started kicking his feet up and down and felt them loosen that bit more too but he tried to avoid wiggling his toes because of the little cuts. It was now he thanked God that his father was drunk and hadn't tied the knots very well but still he knew it would be a little longer before he would be able to slip them out. _

_Mr Wheeler came over, poured an unreal amount of salt into his hand and wiped it all over his face from behind he knew he had a cut around there somewhere and congratulated himself when he heard Joey hiss when his hand touched the gash on his head and poured some more into the cut making it sting something wicked._

_Joey was thankful now that he was crying since it managed to wash the salt that had gotten in his eyes out but not before he could feel the sting in the corner of his eyes._

"_Hurts don't it?" he could feel the old man's smirk behind him. Before he moved over and gave his arm and toes the same treatment. He was crying so hard now. His head hurt from when he was knocked out and his toes, arm, leg and head felt like they were on fire but stinging at the same time._

_He stepped back and admired his handy work. Everything was harder because he was drunk his vision was blurred and felt like he was going to vomit his guts up but didn't he had things he needed to do when Joey was out of the way he'd sleep until then he had to stay awake he couldn't have Joey running off now could he?_

"_Ohh man up a bit will you and grow a pair. There's still sooo much more to come" he sneered walking away from Joey who was now covered in blood that had smeared when his father had tried to rub the salt into the cuts._

_Then he walked into his own bed room and came out a few minutes later after letting Joey hear a series of clatters and bangs from the room he'd always been too afraid to go into and came out with a black belt._

_He struggled yet again even though he was exhausted he still pulled against the ropes binding his limbs that bit harder until his hand was able to come half way out until it got caught again there still wasn't any change with his legs though. But at least it was something right?_

_Joey didn't have time to be scared of the belt as it was brought across his chest over and over again leaving burning hot red marks on his chest and just about every other piece of skin the belt touched each and every smack echoed around the small dirty apartment. After a few more smacks with it he threw it away and started to beat the ever loving crap out of him. Kicking, clawing, scratching and punching him everywhere and anywhere. Somewhere along the way though Mr Wheeler hit against the knife that was still lodged in Joey's leg knocking it half way out before he pushed down on the hilt again making it slid in deeper only sideways. An inhumane squeal penetrated the gag making even his father stop what he was doing but never let go of the knife but Joeys constant whimpering and squirming was just making the knife move around even more which would make him scream and squirm again it was a vicious never ending cycle._

"_Stop wriggling around and it won't hurt as much" he growled and pushed down on it even harder before stepping away._

_Joey was biting against the gag in his mouth trying his hardest to ignore just where it had been. He was sweating something wicked now, the pain all over was just getting to him he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. It had been hours since his father had started and by the looks of it he was nowhere near finished._

"_HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!" h tried to yell only earning him another clout across the side of the head again making him see stars._

_His father was getting really dizzy too he'd have to finish Joey off soon he knew it or he'd end up passing out and he REALLY couldn't let that happen. _

_It all happened in slow motion Joey started to struggle even more he knew his father was close to passing out just like he was. He started moving his arms in and out and side to side under the ropes, he looked up and saw his father picking up the second blood covered knife and walking over to him his face was savage lethal he was going to finish Joey off right now!_

"_Die you little fuck!" he screamed making both of their heads pound he went to stab joey in the chest but Joey saw how close their heads had gotten and head butted his in the face as hard as he could knocking him out._

_As if by magic the ropes on his wrists loosened enough for him to slip out one of his wrists. He quickly pulled the gag out of his mouth and pulled out the knife as quietly as he could. He didn't know when he might wake up again but even if he could get next door he knew for a fact he'd be safe. He thanked whoever was looking out for him as he untied his other wrist and feet. Before standing up but nearly fell as his legs buckled under his weight._

_Hissing in pain he started to walk over to the door as fast as possible but each time he moved his leg it earned him a hiss of pain. He got to the back of the sofa before he heard a gran behind him and then._

"_YOU DIRTY ROTTEN FUCKING SNEAK GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr Wheeler yelled from the kitchen. Joey set out a strangled scream clutching onto his bleeding limbs he limped as fast as he could go to the front door. Completely ignoring the searing pain being sent up his right leg with each and every step he took._

"_THAT'S IT JOEY YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN CUZ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR DEAD!" his father slurred voice echoed out from behind him. He had to get away he knew full well this wasn't an empty threat and he'd follow through on it._

_His raw wrists throbbed he could fell the blood pumping through his veins each and every heartbeat pushing the blood up and back alone the chaffed wrists._

_Everything was getting blurry his head was pounding and he could feel the cut on the side of his head oozing blood making a line of red down the side of his head to the side of his right eye obscuring his vision._

_An evil chuckle emanated from behind him. Without looking back he started screaming for help at the top of his lungs. _

_Since his father was still partly drunk and his head wouldn't have been right after being knocked out like that so he was very wobbly on his feet giving Joey enough time to get out the door and a little down the hall to Mr McGraths apartment three doors down with him being a big man his father wouldn't dare come down unless he wanted to die. He pounded on the door as hard as he could with his good arm before everything started to go fuzzy the impact from him hitting his father hurt his head too. The heard headed wheelers their mother had always said when she lived with them._

_A second later the door he was leaning on opened and he fell into Mr McGraths arms who yelled out for his wife to call an ambulance which she did. He picked Joey up bridal style and put him down on the sofa and kept asking what happened but Joey couldn't talk he couldn't do anything. Thankfully he had that Tristan boys number since Joey had given it to him a few months back he had a feeling his father might try something like this but never voiced it. He just said to call it if he ever needed help. Five minutes later Tristan was by him and seconds later the ambulance and squad car sirens could be heard outside and that was it before everything went dark for him._

_Bright lights_

_Everywhere bright lights._

_He woke up and everything was bright too bright. It was nearly impossible to move anything. Droplets of sweat were forming on his brow. He didn't know where he was, where was Tristan and his father where was he?_

_He couldn't make out much around him only the bright lights and the sound of sirens rung in his ears making the pounding in his head unbearable. The bed he was on was rocking from side to side. All around him he could hear mumbled voices the sounds of things clattering against each other and beeping it was all so overwhelming._

_Even through his exhaustion, he tried to life his head to look around and see where he was then looming just above him he saw Tristan's pointy head of hair staring down at him with a sad smile on his face. His lips were moving but he couldn't make out just what was being said._

_Then he looked over to one of the doctors standing beside him to listen to what he was being told before looking out the window, putting his hands behind his head and letting out a sigh of relief mixed alone with a few tears of his own._

_Without warning whatever they were riding in stopped and the two paramedics climbed out of the ambulance then as gently and as quickly as they could helped life Joey from the bed to the gurney that had just been wheeled out from the hospital._

_The cold wind hitting him in the face making him moan out of discomfort and drying some of the wet blood from his face._

"_It's ok Joey it'll all be ok" he heard Tristan's voice try to reassure him. But he managed to keep his eyes shut tight afraid of the bright lights all around him when he'd open them._

_Then he felt two warm hands wrap around his giving him reassuring squeezes, when he heard the bed he was on bashing into something and the smell of hand soap and steriliser before everything went black for the last time_

His father had been caught later on that day in a pub the bastard didn't even try to hide but claimed he didn't know what the hell was going on. Turns out Joey had a mild concussion from the any blows to the head, hed passed out twice from blood loss in the hospital, was bed ridden for weeks after because he had to rebuild the strength in his legs followed on by therapy to help get him walking again. He emancipated himself not wanting to have anything to do with him or his mother. When his father had rubbed the salt into his cuts he had cleaned them out stopping him from getting infected, so really he had helped him when he was trying to cause pain.

Judge Ryan knew right then and there that he was doing the right thing and nodded for the two doctors he had in the room behind him to come out to bring Joey away.

"Joey, you'll be staying there until the doctors deem you ready not a moment sooner" he declared and stood to walk out of the room his black court cloak blowing in the wind behind him.

The loud banging of the door brought Joey out of his trance and made him stand up only to be grabbed by the arms by two people in white uniforms. He tried stepping on their feet through their shoes but that only resulted in him hurting himself since he was more or less in his bare feet.

"No no im not crazy im not crazy HELP" he screamed to the guards around them who one shook their heads sadly they all felt for the boy and turned away as they saw the two men in white coats nod their head before one of them pulled out a small syringe undid the cap and injected it into his upper arm.

Joey felt dizzy he stopped his wriggling for a minute to see something sticking out of his arm, he felt so weak and just before he was knocked out for the count he looked over to the door and saw a spikey haired boy and mumbled

"Yugi" before everything wend black.

**There you go a nice long chapter that I was not expecting to be as long.**

**Ahh Oh my God! I'm just after remembering a whole heap of films I used to love when I was smaller! Like Home on the range! And were back the one with all the dinosaurs in it! Haha so now I'm really happy! Wow it don't take much to make me happy does it? :p God I'm a big baby :p and the fact that my sister just came home with a cup saying Fuck Off its mine (specially engraved into it) so ya haha im still laughing over it!**

**Anyway there the next chapter! Yep that's what I was building to throughout the whole fic well for Joey anyway I had to Google how psychiatric units work so if anything wrong blame Wikipedia or well that's how they work over here, since he's emancipated and has no family around to sign him in im having the judge do it for him :p I know that's not how trials go either but I tried :p **

**Since were nearing the end does anyone wanna leave a review? Can anyone guess what's gonna happen from here to I'm just curious :p and what do you think about the whole Joey scene is it dramatic enough cuz I like the way it turned out but I'm a bit miffy about some parts of it, plus are the chapters too short would youse like them longer? Is there too much description too little cuz I really don't know :p (I don't know what Ushio's name is so he's gonna be trudge here blame Littlekuriboh!)**

**So anyway review please**

**Till next time! :D**


End file.
